Rosario to Ghoul
by Tsukune08
Summary: We all know how Tsukune is in the manga. Lovable, gets strong, comes back from the school break having done nothing for 6 months. What if he gained a backbone and a power to augment his ghoul abilites? Find out as he takes on Inner Moka for a relationship
1. Change

A/N: Ok I love Rosario vampire. I really do! But Tsukune having no backbone has made the story kind of redundant in terms of fanservice chapters and the hilarity at school. His indecisiveness leads to the harem fighting but then without that there would be no more story right? The fights are getting nicer but the funny feeling has vanished from it and almost been taken over by seriousness. I like it and dislike it. However, I had always wondered something. When Tsukune comes back from being in the human world for half a year he has changed very little. I had always wondered what it would be like if Tsukune had come back with a backbone that was forced by something. (Now now no giving it away). So it has been bouncing around in my head so long I decided to put it down and see what others might think.

Now as for pairings, hmmm I think I am going to put a poll up. I don't really like Kurumu. Within the manga and most stories I read she is run way too much like a horny teenage boy going after the hottest girl on campus. Yes she is a succubus which apparently translates into sex-crazed beast. However, Moka does not suck Tsukune dry every chance she gets and Mizore does not simply steal Tsukune away. So she acts a little too exuberant for my tastes so I do not really like her pairing and probably can not write her convincingly so I will put her down but only if she gets a majority vote will she be put into the harem. (To sum that up in a small sentence, Everyone has faults I just dislike Kurumu's most of all Sorry but I have my own opinion. However like I said I will put her in if she is voted for) Yukari is young yes but I could age her using an idea I have so feel free to vote for her as a teenager. Mizore is actually one of my favorite characters. She is a funny character to write and I look forward to it. No matter what Moka will be in the harem and will be the main pairing. But I have quite the fun ideas ready for her! I might get rid of outer Moka I am not sure yet. Let me know what ya'll think about that in your reviews. I try to accommodate my readers and if you read my Naruto story you will see that.

A small base of Tsukune's powers are inspired by a certain anime about elements. If someone can guess which one, the first person to do so will get to request something from me about the story I will try to accommodate. If I can not I will let you decide something or request something else. If the first person has nothing they can think of I will move on to the next person so even if someone guesses the same as you you still have a shot! I will give you a hint though. "A contract was struck." There it is.

This starts with the second season of the manga. I think I am going to use all manga and no Anime. So if you have not finished the first season I suggest you do so that you are up to date so I will not be explaining a few things. Like descriptions of the characters probably will not occur.

Anyways thats the end of my extremely ranty AN sorry for that and if you are still reading Enjoy!

_"The first and greatest victory is to conquer yourself; to be conquered by yourself is of all things most shameful and vile."_ -Plato

Disclaimer- I do not own Rosario + Vampire or anything related to it. (Damn!)

Chapter 1- The Change

Tsukune was having a pretty good day. He had enjoyed his return to his home for 6 months. It had been pretty uneventful in regards to actual problems once Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari had been escorted away from his house. Though there was this one time he got a headache anytime he thought about it. He had been out on a trip with his parents in the countryside when he blacked out and woke up in his room. He was out almost 2 days but his parents had said they didn't know where he had gone. Tsukune had initially panicked thinking the ghoul had gotten loose but no unexplained disappearances were reported nor was Tsukune full of blood when he awoke so he brushed it off and put it down in one of those things that just happens to him.

That was another weird thing that happened to him this morning. When he woke up the holy lock was shining. Not shining like it was breaking shining like something was happy. Tsukune had felt at peace with it shining. When he smiled that morning a wind had picked up outside and brushed the trees and gave Tsukune a sense of serenity from the branches creaking. Yet another thing that confused him was ever since he woke up from that he could feel the wind moving and shaping. Feel the currents rolling in the high atmosphere and how it caressed his face and body as he moved. But he could do nothing else with this but feel at peace so he left it alone and enjoyed the sense he seemed to gain from his youki radar and settled into his seat on the bus.

He looked at the letter in his hand it read,

_Dear Tsukune,  
__Cutting to the chase, Are you well?  
Today I have very happy news! This spring Youkai Academy is reopening!  
It has been more than half a year since last year's riot at the school forced it to close.  
I owe it all to Tsukune, Because we haven't seen each other I've been so lonely!  
I'll be looking forward to this spring... Hurry up I want to see Tsukune.  
Moka_

Tsukune looked at it and read it one last time before closing it and looking at the swirling lights of the transdimensional tunnel that led to his school. He had enjoyed his first year of high school with these people and he was going to enjoy the rest of his time there with them as well. Though he could do with a little less drama.

The Bus Driver chuckled, "**A letter from a friend? That's nice, neh boy. But little by little things will add up. At any rate terrible things will happen at Youkai Academy. This is your last chance to turn back.**" giving the same warning from a year ago.

Tsukune merely smiled as he stepped off the bus. "_I know this is my last chance to turn back but I want to be with my friends._" Tsukune thought to himself. Tsukune began his trek through the dead woods towards the school. He remembered how he had been hit by Moka when he took this very route a year ago. He looked to the Holay Lock as it jingled. He rather liked the accessory it looked cool and gave him a bit of a badass christian look but he was scared of what it contained. That huge bloodlust he felt and still feels. He had managed to suppress it but it was always there lurking underneath waiting for him to let his guard down. Though he only really thirsted for one person's blood he could feel the pull of certain others. Usually powerful youkai or humans with special powers.

He walked up the road towards the school mingling into the crowd so as not to draw attention to himself. Something he had not managaed to do last year. Everyone from the previous year knew of Tsukune and his group. They had made the school safer and kept it running. Tsukune was known to the older people for 3 things. 3) His Kindness. He was kind to everyone even though he was an extremely powerful monster (in their eyes) he would help even the lowest. 2) His Power. He had managed to defeat Kuyou the former leader of the student police force singlehandedly. 1) His girls. He had the three most desirable women within his grade and one that would mature into a fine young lady all hanging on him to choose them for his attentions.

Though for the guys he was known as a player. To anyone near Tsukune they would know the reason he had his girls was because he had no backbone when it came to the girls. If they said jump he would ask how high? He could never confess his feelings for Moka Akashiya the resident vampire because of three reasons. The first being he was terrified of what Inner Moka might do to him if he went someplace she did not approve of. The second was the courage to actually admit he liked her to her. The final reason was he did not have the guts to break the other girls' hearts.

Tsukune was broken out of his musing by the sound of Yukari's voice. "And also we will have to decline your flirting. Moka-san's already declared Aono Tsukune as the man fit to be her future lover." His heart started to beat fast. That was something he had hoped though his heart slowed a bit at Moka's words.

"Tsukune isn't my lover!" she declared.

"I said it so they would stop flirting." Yukari responded.

"and what if he heard you say that?" Moka retorted.

Tsukune decided to make himself apparent and spoke up, "Eh? Moka-san?" pretending not to have been there before.

Moka turned around to look at Tsukune. As she did Tsukune was struck by how cute she looked when she was flustered. "Tsu-Tsukune did you hear that conversation?"

Tsukune feigned ignorance to save himself from the hurt. "Conversation?" he questioned.

Moka sighed and said, "Er, well it's nothing Tsukune just forget about it." Tsukune nodded his head as Moka fixed her hair.

Tsukune was basking in Moka's cuteness and declaring how good it was to be in this school when he suddenly heard, "Ah! Found you!" and was promptly being smothered by two very soft pillows. "Kurumph le- -o" Tsukune mombled through her breasts as he tried to breath.

"Who is that?" the random guy asked.

Yukari frowned, "That's Kurono Kurumu. She's a succubus and Tsukune's worshipper."

"Worshipper?" the guy asked. As a Ice kunai came out and hit Kurumu in the head. "Ah and who is that?" he said pointing to the now revealed Mizore.

"Mizore-chan arigato. Ohayo." Tsukune said in greeting to the female in the bushes on the other side of the road. "Ohayo Tsukune." she replied.

"She is Tsukune's stalker." Yukari supplied.

As Yukari explained the situation a threeway staredown was in progress with Tsukune in the middle. "Girls please stop this. We have not been together for so long shouldn't we-" Tsukune pleaded while standing in the middle of them.

He was cut off by Kurumu's cry, "I will prove my superiority!"

* * *

_Timeskip_

Tsukune was sitting in the classroom with bandages over most of his face. He had managed to stop the fighting but at the cost of his body. He seemed to be feeling better than normal after his beating but he was having trouble seeing past the pain so he might have been imagining it. He looked up at his catlike sensei. Mrs. Nekonome was explaining how the school was for youkai and how the humans owned the planet. Tsukune was wondering where he fit into all of those categories, "**monster**" he heard someone whisper and as he turned his head he noticed Moka quickly diverting her eyes.

Tsukune was a bit amused at Moka's obvious staring after that but he left her alone. No reason to mock the woman he loved. Once the bell rang he tried to get to Moka but she ran out of the door as fast as she could. Tsukune sat back down and engaged in some light conversation with Kurumu. Moka would talk to him when she was ready.

* * *

Moka was walking down the hallways thinking about Tsukune. "_Crap ever since Yukari said Tsukune was my lover I get so concious around him. What is this?_" she thought to herself. She heard some chuckling behind her she turned around to see Yukari there. "O! Yukari-chan what are you doing?"

Yukari said, "Is it really good to take things so slowly?"

Moka looked confused as Yukari continued, "I really like both you and Tsukune and to speak honestly you both want each other. And then I will be invited into the bed between your slick..." perverted fantasies abound.

Moka gets flustered and says, "You aren't in a position to do that!"

Yukari chuckles before saying, "Don't be so prude Moka-san~ Take a look at this!" She presented a vase looking object, "Magical Item Horehore-kun. One peek inside and it will show you the way."

Moka got closer to look inside and said, "I don't see anything Yukari-chan."

Yukari chuckled menacingly, "This is for my desire." as she activated the device which sprewed something into Moka's scent. Yukari continued chuckling as Moka's eyes glazed over.

* * *

Tsukune was getting a little worried that Moka had been gone so long. Right as he was about to suggest they search for her Yukari walks in and says, "Tsukune-san~ can you come here for a moment?" Tsukune got up and walked over to Yukari.

"Is something wrong Yukari-chan?" Tsukune said as he walked over.

"Nothing's wrong Tsukune-san just come here a second." Yukari giggled as he made his way through the classroom.

Yukari whispered to Tsukune, "Moka-san is waiting out in the graveyard for you. I will keep the milk cow and Mizore here so you can have some alone time." Tsukune nodded and said, "Arigato Yukari-chan."

Tsukune left the room and Yukari began her plan to keep Kurumu and Mizore there.

* * *

Tsukune walked into the graveyard and saw Moka standing there. His thoughts though were "_Why are we in such a lifeless place maybe this is a chance at an unforeseen best?_" he made his way over to Moka and noticed something was off with her but could not quite put his finger on it. He said, "Ohayo Moka-san."

Tsukune was still in a little bit of a daze as he greeted Moka so Moka spoke up, "Tsukune." she said softly like she was speaking to a lover.

Tsukune looked up at her odd tone and noticed her flushed face and glazed eyes, "Eh?" he questioned

Moka said, "Kiss Me."

Tsukune floundered. "Ki- ehhh? What's this about all of a sudden?" he started to babble.

Moka suddenly lost her glazed look for a second and said, "I feel a little awkward." But recovered fast. "O ah but... not a kiss... on the lips. A kiss like that is not okay." she said.

Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief but said, "That's right how about a kiss on the hand? That is well within the range." he suggested.

Moka said, "No not on the hand either." She lifted her skirt slightly and pushed out her thigh. "Here." She said and pulled Tsukune towards her thigh.

"Say what? Moka-san you are acting weird today what's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"It's ok hurry up, No need to be embarrassed." She said as she pushed his face next to her thigh and sat down. "Did you know? that if you kiss the leg of a woman It's like an eternal vow that you will belong to her. Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan. Don't do this with them. This way you will only belong to me."

Tsukune's brain fried at that sentence. He began to think Moka really wanted this and was debating to do as she said. He leaned in after having decided she wanted this and he was willing to give it to her when, "Witchcraft a Succubus' special technique!" Tsukune was grabbed by the vines and twisted into the air away from Moka.

"I knew it was useless." he said to himself.

Kurumu said she had followed him because she had a bad premonition. Kurumu flew up to a tree and started to berate him about Moka and how she was showing her true colors now but he had not listened to her. How she was being perverted and doing things he shouldn't be doing with Moka. "That's why if that woman ever starts to act weird again you come and get me... or I'll completely crush you." She said while making him grope her breast and Tsukune's head lost blood again as he tried to resist. Luckily Moka seemed to retain some of her Vampire strength right at that moment and broke her vine bindings.

Moka grabbed a crosslike metal and bashed the tree Kurumu and Tsukune were standing on and made them fall out of it. "Ku- You" Kurumu began before the tree knocked her out.

Moka caught Tsukune bridal style and said, "Phew that was dangerous Tsukune." she smiled at Tsukune.

Tsukune said, "Moka-san." "_What's wrong with you today?_" he thought to himself. He missed the eye on the rosario.

As Moka went to leave with Tsukune, she was suddenly grabbed by a ice claw at her foot. "So you finally show your true ancestral colors eh Moka-san?" Mizore said.

"I manipultaed the underground water and froze you Moka-san. I say what will happen and no one will take Tsukune." She said as she froze Moka to the headstone.

Mizore looked to Tsukune and said, "Geez for Moka to go as far as to awaken we can't be so careless. Tsukune let's go make a baby." Tsukune started to sweat bullets as Moka got angrier.

"Point is we are certain to have a good life and you could say 'the kid is the clamp,' No need to be shy this will be my first time too." Mizore said as Tsukune continued to try to escape.

Moka said, "Wait you!" as she started to lift the gravestone. Mizore explained how her power was useless as she was frozen but that was crashed when the gravestone hit Mizore knocking her out. "Hup!" Moka said as she tossed it. "There that nuisance is gone." Moka said as she dusted he hands.

As moka walked off Mizore and Kurumu were thinking about how it was impossible for outer Moka to be so strong when Yukari came up and explained HoreHore-kun's effects. "It removes all of the heart's reasoning and purity and acts like an aphrodisiac. I got the idea form the Lilith mirror!" she was excited her project had worked. But when Mizore and Kurumu tied her up and hung her over a pit of ice spikes with a candle slowly burning her rope and rushed off to help Tsukune she was not so happy.

* * *

Tsukune was laying over Moka as she sat up with her chest leaning back on her elbows. She started to cry slightly as Tsukune looked at her. "Tsukune I realized how badly I wanted to be with you over this break. When I wasn't with you I felt this horrible lonely agony. The whole time I just wanted to be with you." she confessed.

Tsukune said, "Me too Moka-san. Now no one is in our way." as he closed in on Moka's lips

Moka said, "This time for sure." as she closed her eyes in preparation

Tsukune mumbled, "For sure." as he went in for the final push and hit something metal like.

The rosary started to thrash around on its chain as Moka and Tsukune tried to decide what was wrong. Tsukune grabbed the cross and held it as he examined it to keep it from flailing about. He stared at it and said "Anyway just stop it already!" the seal gave a finally tug and Tsukune pulled the rosario off.

Tsukune satrted to panic, "Oh Crud I used too much power and took the rosario off Craaaaaaaap!" he said as Moka went through her transformation. The entire area bathed in red demonic light as Moka's body filled out and became sexier. Her hair changed form its bubblegum pink to metallic silver. Her eyes went from emerald green to ruby red with slits. And Inner moka was underneath Tsukune in all her glory.

"**How dare you touch me so friendly. How dare you... my body.**" she said as she awoke from her seals slumber.

"Eh no... wait!" Tsukune tried to reason.

"**Even more why are you riding on top of me?**" she asked, "**It's as if you're...**"

"Wai-" Tsukune said as he was kicked

"**Know your place.**" she said using her coined phrase as she launched Tsukune into a tree

* * *

"An aphrodisiac huh?" Tsukune said after he awoke.

"Then Moka-san's actions today were-" "**completely the aphrodiasiacs fault.**" Inner moka completed.

"**However, my supreme pride as a vampire will not allow a lowly human like you to get near me.**" she said.

"B-but the surface Moka." Tsukune began only to be cut off.

"**Tsukune you should watch what you say. I have split personalities. My power is sealed, and my heart is different from hers. However, I have no other choice other than to use this body. In other words if you touch Moka-san, the outer me, that would be the same as touching me and that would just be too rude for me to permit don't you think?**" she said as Kurumu and Mizore arrived. "**From now on, these two personalities have nothing to do with each other. You are not allowed to touch this body. If you wish for Akashiya Moka then you have no choice but to seduce me. Naturally, I am impossible for you to capture.**" Inner moka said.

Kurumu had a thumbs up saying "Go Reverse Moka!"

While Mizore said, "Sounds like a badly packaged deal she is selling him.

When Moka said she was unattainable something within Tsukune snapped. "**YES!**" he heard something whisper. He couldn't tell where it had been or where it had come from but anger rose to his eyes as he looked at Inner Moka. "And? what will you do if I touch outer Moka?" he asked in a whisper only Moka could hear.

Moka raised an eyebrow. "**I will show you your place.**" she answered.

Tsukune stood and moved closer so only Moka and Tsukune could hear each other and said, "How would you do that Moka-san?"

Moka looked at him with disbelief as she watched him approach her with a steady gait and a confidant air. "**You have seen me fight Tsukune.**" she said plainly.

Tsukune nodded as he looked at her with smoldering eyes, "Indeed I have and what a wonderful sight it is to see you defeating your enemies so easily. But tell me how can you show me my place with your power locked away?" he asked in a husky voice.

Moka looked at Tsukune with a calm face. "**I must come out sometime.**" she retorted.

Tsukune shook his head. "Moka-san. You need not come out at all. You assume we rely on you for protection but you forget our group is plenty strong so long as we remain within the school walls we are nigh untouchable. If I do not remove your rosary you are stuck as a regular youkai in human form with surperior strength and none of the experience to use it. If I remove the rosary I will die and if I don't I will die so why should I? So tell me again Moka-san why I should be afraid of such an empty threat as you showing me my place?"

Moka's mouth opened and her eyes widened as she realized the truth of Tsukune's words. She was defenseless if Tsukune could not remove the seal. How could she have missed such an obvious fact? She smirked as she thought of the excuse, "**You would never let your friends remain in trouble if you could help it. You will remove the seal to stop bloodshed.**"

Tsukune raised his eyebrow. "Yes that is true. However, I will simply let them escape as I hold them off and then escape myself. I can feel my power now and can hold it long enough to stop even you for a few blows. That is long enough for everyone else to get away. Living without Moka-san I could not bear."

Moka stood there looking at him with critical eyes until Tsukune did something he had never done before. "Moka-san would you like to be the first to drink from me willingly? Outer Moka-san gets caught up with my scent and usually takes before she asks. You say that giving blood is the sign of highest honor and love within your culture well would you drink from me?" Tsukune said as he bared his neck giving her a chance to snap it or drink.

Moka looked stunned for a few seconds before looking at Tsukune's eyes and seeing no fear only acceptance. She leaned in and ran her tongue along his neck in a sensual pattern. "**You have changed Tsukune. You would never dare to talk back to me before. Interesting. You have the power to protect us and the will to do so. You have passed my first test. But this blood is mine. No one else gets any and you let me out a little more often to talk. It gets so boring in that seal. You may hold her hand but that is all Tsukune do not betray my trust or I will break the seal to show you your place.**" with that she bit into Tsukune's neck and Tsukune winced at the slightly larger puncture holes she made. He grinned as he heard her moan from his blood.

"**Bite her too!**" he heard. he moved his eyes trying to find who kept talking to him as Moka continued feeding. She finally let go and licked his wounds closed before whispering in his ear so low she was probably talking to herself.

"**So delicious the memories don't even compare. But it seems it is lighter. It gives me a feeling of walking on air.**" she murmered. Tsukune smiled at her.

"I am glad you liked it you are welcome to as much as you want if you but give me a chance. You will see there is more to me than what you remember." He said with a smirk.

Moka simply looked into his eyes before grabbing her rosario and clicking it back on. Moka fell forward into Tsukune's arms as he looked at the shocked faces of Mizore and Kurumu at the fact Inner Moka had fed from Tsukune. Tsukune chuckled as he headed to the dorms and deposited Moka in her room and passed out in his own.

* * *

_The next Day_

Tsukune was walking to class when he heard gasps coming from behind him and he turned to smile at Moka. "Ohayo Moka-san." Tsukune said.

"Ohayo Tsukune." She replied.

Tsukune was a little wary of what Moka remembered about yesterday and what happened after he released Inner Moka. He could feel something had changed within him. He was more confidant than he had ever been before. A sense of power flowed through him. Not youki power and not even that strange feeling he got when a small gust of wind came at his command. It was a different internal power that seemed to stem from the back of his mind. It did nothing but grant him the confidence to use his abilities without fear.

As moka and Tsukune were doing their morning ritual the usual disturbance was coming flying in at Tsukune. "Yahoo- Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled and dove at Tsukune's face. Not one person was not surprised when Tsukune kept walking and everyone had to blink and look where Kurumu was. She had landed in the dirt right where Tsukune should have been. Everyone looked between Tsukune and Kurumu one final time before shrugging it off and Kurumu pouting.

Moka looked at Tsukune and said, "How did you dodge her Tsukune? you usually get suffocated." Though she was not complaining, The less Tsukune got suffocated the better.

Tsukune merely looked at Moka and saw her roasary glowing and said, "Ohayo Moka-san." while staring at her chest.

Moka looked confused before she heard Ura-chan's voice in her head. "_**Tell him I said hello and that he better dodge Kurumu from now on.**_" Inner Moka was pleased at his sensing abilities even sealed she could sense Kurumu's attack and it seemed Tsukune could as well. Outer Moka relayed the message.

"I will do as best I can Moka-san." he said while staring at Moka's rosary again while slightly bowing his head and saw the eye fade from existence.

Tsukune decided some information gathering was in order, "Moka-san what is it you remember from yesterday?" he asked.

Moka blushed before relaying she had remembered almost everything up until he released Inner Moka, she remembered Inner Moka giving him a thrashing and then it went blank. (The physical not emotional thrashing) "But even if I was under an Aphrodisiac it was still something I wanted to do on some level so don't get down Tsukune!" she said trying to cheer her best friend up.

Tsukune smiled at Moka and said, "Yeah. Don't worry."

Moka leaned in captivated by his scent. "Oh Tsukune I'm sorry I haven't had breakfast!"

Tsukune rolled his eyes and watched as Moka latched onto his neck before he could protest. "Capuchuuuuu~"

It was going to be a long year but there had been a Change.

* * *

End A/N: This is modeled after the first chapter of the second season manga. It is a little altered but I want to see what you all think. I am going to put a poll up on my page go vote and tell me who you would like to see him with. Also in your reviews tell me 2 or 3 person harem? Moka is confirmed should I put only one more or 2 more girls? Any votes for more than that will be ignored I am not writing it where everyone is crying for his attention. Even three is pushing it for me within the R+V verse. Review and tell me what you think. My chapters will get longer once I see what people think and I get a feel for writing this. Not too many long R+V fics.


	2. Training and Date

A/N: Ok well someone got the reference pretty fast. Mourn the passing of the author of that by the way. I know I did. As for Outer Moka at this point I don't really want her in the pairing and writing her without her being in the pairing but Inner Moka is would be weird so not much will be written about her. She will be there so I can advance my story to the point where she being there becomes a problem for them. Tsukune will act lovey-dovey to her but that is because he wants to get close to Moka. Now I know this may seem cruel but Outer Moka likes him too so she enjoys it. That is not an excuse but I can't just get rid of Outer Moka at this point so here comes controversy! Yay! (The breadcrumbs of flames are spread) When Outer Moka goes away Inner Moka will change slightly to accomodate her and as a sort of remembrance to her emotional side.

Mizore is in the lead with a teenage Yukari right behind. As far as Kurumu is concerned. As I was talking with a few people I realized that even if she gets voted in, with my current mindset of her character I would butcher her. So I am not going to be putting her in the harem. She will get together with Gin or some OC so that way I can set her there and have her play a decent role within the story but I don't butcher her when trying to write her with all the girls. All of the characters are good so I don't want my bad interpretation of her to affect anyone else. I added Kokoa to the harem choices and I apologize for not having her there earlier. Good point out.

To Matt- Ruby will show up very little if she is not in the harem. To be honest she has yet to play much of a major part besides helping Tsukune train to gather his youki within the canon. She is almost a minor character though she gets enough screen time to make main character status. She can be fun to right but all in all if she isn't in the harem I would have to make situations where she shows up or is already there. Not really a hard thing to do but it will take some maneuvering for it.

And, I hope to make some more original stuff to happen now that I got the basis done. I will follow some of the second season's timeline but I may skip or ignore certain parts of it. So mostly original stuff with some stuff from the canon thrown in.

As for Tsukune having no backbone someone corrected me and I feel I must clarify myself. Tsukune has no backbone when it comes to women. He openly admits he loves Moka to himself and anyone else who would listen. His main reason for not telling when he tells others is he doesn't want to hurt the other girls feelings. The girls simply ignore those feelings because he won't tell Moka and hope he will choose them when he finally gives up on it (At least thats what I think. the others are painfully aware of the fact he would prefer Moka.)

"_People aren't either wicked or noble. They're like chef's salads, with good things and bad things chopped and mixed together in a vinaigrette of confusion and conflict._" -Lemony Snicket

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 2

Tsukune opened his eyes to view the same dark hallway he had seen every night for the past week and a half since he talked back to Inner Moka. He was still trying to figure out where he got the stength to do that. It had been flowing like the tide. He had points where he could pinpoint any youki, that he was familiar with, within the barrier to within a foot location which coincided when he would not take shit from anybody including Inner Moka and then there were points where he could sense in about a 5 foot radius from himself for youki like normal but even then he had a little more confidence around the girls. He was seriously getting confused with himself.

Tsukune shook his head to clear his thoughts and proceeded down the hallway as the wind blew gently through it lightly ruffling his hair. He continued padding his way down the hall as he always did before he awoke. Everytime he visited here he could walk and walk and once he saw the light he would hurry forward knowing he was about to awake. Last night he had managed to catch sight of the chamber the light was coming from. He had only a flash of the room but the thing that stood out was the three thrones sitting within it. He hoped he would be able to get a better look before he awoke today. So he continued on hoping to find out what had happened within his own fractured body.

Tsukune saw the light flickering and ran forward hoping to catch a bigger look at the hall. He ran the last few steps and looked at the hall expecting to wake up but he simply stared at the elegance yet simplicity of his mind. It was a massive hall with pillars at regular intervals reaching all the way to the cieling holding it up. There were three raised dias. One was directly in front of him with its back to him. It had a simple chair posed upon it. Tsukune stalked forward cautious here and stood in between the three dias. The plainest one was brown in color and design. Matching his chocolate brown hair and eyes. The chair was simple yet comfortable. The dias on his left was bare. Nothing could be seen on it. The one on his right, however, radiated power and royalty. The Throne was made of polished gold with crimson throw pillows and cushions allowing whoever sat there to sit or lay in comfort. Behind each throne was a hallway bathed in shadows. The one behind the empty dais had a wind blowing from it. The one with the extravagant throne had shifting shadows that seemed to invite you in while staying mysterious.

Tsukune looked at the plain seat and feeling as if he belonged up there walked up the stairs to the throne and sat down staring at the two dias in front of him. Once he sat down he relaxed and waited for a few minutes before he heard 2 sets of feet padding towards him. One set from each hallway though the steps echoed across the chamber Tsukune could tell were they came watched as the empty dias hallway's shadows seemed to lighten and reveal... a Tsukune bearing a fluid step and a lazy expression. He simply moved as if he floated along and moved up the dias and sat on what looked like thin air and turned to look at Tsukune. Tsukune wondered what he would call this look-alike. The first thing Tsukune noticed of this look-alike was his eyes were different. They shone with a sky blue light showing power and the ability to use it. Like he had the whole earth in his hands.

Tsukune tore his eyes away from the look-alike and looked with his counterpart to the other set of steps. They neared and neared as Tsukune leaned out of his seat trying to pierce the shadows until a figure seemed to walk out of the shadows with the shadows seeming to caress him as he left. Tsukune held in a gasp. It was another Tsukune look-alike but this one Tsukune was rather sure of what he would call him. Ghoul. But something was off. According to the Headmaster and the girls when he had transformed he had kept his chocolate brown hair and eyes but this man had silver hair the same metallic color of Moka's and red eyes though they seemed to have regular pupils. The next thing was the usual Ghoul tattoo on his neck. Tsukune had to hold his slight fear in as Ghoul walked up the dias and sat on the extravagant throne.

The Ghoul smirked and said, "**You need not be afraid Tsukune. I am as much a part of you as you are of me. You will see when the time comes and you take what is rightfully yours you will be granted your full inheritance and become a power beyond what has ever been seen.**"

Tsukune shivered noticing the voice that had been talking to him. His newfound confidence bounced to the surface though and he said, "Really? Why do you look so different from what the others said I would look like Ghoul? And who is he?" Tsukune questioned as he gestured to his look-alike.

The look-alike looked at Tsukune again and said, "_You may call me Contractor. I am a part of you as well and when you realize what this means you will be able to harness my power._"

Ghoul smirked at Tsukune's bewildered expression. "**As you can see we merely wanted to talk. You will stop recieving these dreams so you may sleep but do not forget what you are owed.**"

Tsukune looked at Ghoul and said, "What do you want? You have always wanted blood. What could have changed?"

Ghoul looked at Tsukune as he started to fade. "**Seems our time is up. But you know what I want. You know how to get it too. You just need to prove yourself worthy to do it.**" with that Tsukune awoke.

* * *

Tsukune opened his eyes from his wierd dream and sighed. "_It was all a dream._" he thought. Though suddenly his holy lock flashed. "**Geuss again.**" his Ghoul side said. Tsukune almost fell on the floor when he heard Ghoul's voice and quickly contemplated going to the headmaster for a new lock.

"**I already told you you have no reason to fear me. Not anymore. Are you not curious as to why you can feel your power flowing instead of fighting you now? Calm down and go to school. I will talk with you later.**" with that the holy lock stopped flashing.

Tsukune sighed. The ghoul had a point. He could have killed him in his mind earlier so there probably wasn't a problem with the seal. Plus he did not want to worry Moka anymore. So he decided to let it be for now. He got up and went to his bathroom to freshen up. He splashed his face with some water to wake up and looked into the mirror. He blinked a few times before sighing. "_It's gonna be one of those days... speaking of which I think Moka-san needs to be let out of the seal tonight._" Tsukune finished up and headed out to meet Moka.

* * *

Tsukune was walking to school minding his own business. He could sense Mizore about 10 feet to his left hiding in the bushes. He cut his radar down and continued walking at a slow pace so Moka could catch up as he had felt her leaving the dorms. A few minutes later he heard the usual gasps and dropping of jaws that accompanied Moka's arrival. He sighed at the idiots.

"Ohayo Tsukune!" Moka yelled in greeting and latched onto his arm.

Tsukune chuckled as he wound his fingers into Moka's hand eliciting a smile from Moka. "Ohayo Moka-san." he had taken what Inner Moka said to heart and only touched her hands. Tsukune had always had Moka attached to his arm so it went unnoticed the first few days, but, by the third day, Kurumu had spotted it, This, of course, did not go over well with Kurumu and Mizore but Tsukune had been avoiding Kurumu's attacks and Mizore was too shy to confront him about it so it caused a bit of tension but not much. Yukari had been jumping for joy saying her invention had been a success even though it did not go as far as she wanted it was a step in the right direction in her mind.

So things had turned back to normal for Tsukune. He dodged the attacks from Kurumu in the morning knowingly gaining favor each time he did so. He stayed near Moka who would take almost every morning and drink his blood without asking. He was stalked by Mizore. Though now, He wanted to try using his youki after what Ghoul had said this morning.

So Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari made their way to the classroom with Mizore trailing behind in the bushes. Tsukune sensed something above them and heard, "Yahoo~" and sidestepped as Kurumu crashed to the ground where he had been moments ago. Kurumu jumped right up and pouted at Tsukune. Tsukune merely looked at Kurumu and continued walking with Moka's hand in his.

* * *

On Moka's side, Moka looked at Kurumu pouting and thought, "_I wonder how he is dodging her?_" she had questioned this before but Tsukune always managed to change the subject.

"**Does it matter? The less Tsukune is attacked by those worthless bags of flesh the better.**" Inner Moka said.

Outer Moka giggled. "_That's true I just wonder why all of a sudden he has gotten better at sensing attacks._"

Inner Moka remained silent a moment before saying, "**He was gone for over half a year. If he trained even in street fights he would have increased his radar. With our blood in him it should have come naturally. Though I doubt he went looking for fights, this new Tsukune does things the old Tsukune wouldn't. Pay attention we are almost at class.**"

Moka nodded and noticed they were, indeed, almost to class and ended their conversation as Tsukune squeezed her hand slightly.

* * *

Tsukune had noticed Moka talking with her inner self. He had become quite adept at reading when she would talk with her. It was probably something like what he had with Ghoul. Though his seal was much less complex than hers. Everytime she asked him how he dodged Kurumu he would dodge the question as surely as he dodged Kurumu. The reason he did this was simple. He had NO idea how he was doing it. He would sense something right before Kurumu would attempt to jump him and he would merely change his pace or sidestep as soon as he felt the thing spike his senses. It was weird but not unwelcome.

He saw they were almost to class and squeezed Moka's hand to get her attention and let her know she needed to focus on the present.

Moka looked up as soon as he did and smiled at him as they walked into the class and sat down. Everyone had been put in the same homeroom this year. No doubt a ploy by the School Chairman. Keep his most valuable pieces together so they are not weakened. Tsukune mused as his body instantly began taking notes. He had found it easier to tune out his teachers and think instead of paying attention since he returned. He supposed if Moka felt like this then he could see how classes could be entertaining.

Tsukune turned his eyes out into the forest. After he released Moka, he was going to train his youki. He needed to get a better grip on it than he had last year and needed to bring it to bear of his own will not being forced into a corner to pull it out.

Though he had a treat for Moka, if she decided to stay near him that is. He certainly hoped so. He let the periods roll by and watched as the lunch bell rang and went to leave. The girls crowded near the door waiting for him before he said, "I need to use the restroom. You girls go on ahead."

The girls went off to the cafeteria to sit and wait for Tsukune as he went to use the restroom. After Tsukune had finished in the restroom he walked out and headed to the cafeteria when he was blocked by those weirdos that worshipped Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu. They presented a united front as Tsukune looked at them lazily with his hand in his pocket. "And, What do you guys want?"

The trio stepped forward and said, "Aono Tsukune, we are going to make you stay away from Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, and Yukari-chan."

Tsukune chuckled and said, "Didn't we beat you last year what would make you think that you could take me now?"

The trio paled before saying, "You did nothing, but let us be beat! Don't mock us!" with that they charged.

Tsukune sighed, spiked his youki and waved his free hand at the charging trio. The trio blinked for a few seconds before falling to the ground as mini cuts had them bleeding on the floor crying in pain. The cuts were nothing serious. They would heal easily with a youkai bearing them but the sheer amount of small cuts was daunting.

Tsukune looked at his hand and back at the trio before thinking, "_What the hell did I just do?_"

"_You accessed a small portion of my power with your youki." _Contractor said.

Tsukune sighed and noticed his lunch would be rushed if he walked all the way to the cafeteria now and went and ate in the classroom and fell asleep waiting for the next class to start.

* * *

Moka was a little worried. Tsukune had not shown up for lunch. Moka had to hold down some panic as they headed to the classroom hoping Tsukune would be there. She knew he was no normal person but this place was dangerous. So she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Tsukune simply sleeping after having eaten his lunch in here. Though she grew a little miffed he would lie about using the restroom instead of eating with them.

"**Calm down can't you feel how his youki permeates the hallway behind us? He fought someone. No one powerful but he used his youki to do so and a miniscule amount at that. He did not lie to you.**" Inner Moka mentally growled at the thought of Tsukune lieing to her.

Outer Moka looked down before looking back at Tsukune and walking towards her seat in front of him. As she walked past Tsukune sat straight up and looked right at her when she came within a few feet.

"Oh Moka-san. Gomen. Some guys attacked me after I left the restroom and I would not have been able to eat lunch if I had gone to the cafeteria." Tsukune explained.

Inner Moka grunted as her way of saying '**I told you**' and went silent as Outer Moka responded to Tsukune, "That's ok Tsukune. I'm just glad you aren't hurt." She could smell he didn't have anything that caused him to bleed so the worst would be some bruises but those would heal quickly enough with the vampire blood within him.

Moka took her seat and took out her notebook to take her notes for class and let her mind drift until the bell sounded starting the next class. The afternoon sped by and the classes were finally free for the weekend.

* * *

Tsukune was glad when his mind could finally concentrate on something other than just going round and round with ideas. He knew he wasn't going to get any answers about what had happened last night until he could practice with these new so called powers. He knew what Ghoul controlled but he was confused as to what Contractor's power was. He didn't know of any youkai with that name. He had gone and done some research using the school's library to find out anything he could about his friends and himself. He had found a few interesting things about Moka's food habits but nothing too interesting about him and Contractors did not show up as a Youkai so he was trying to figure out what it was and where he could have acquired it.

Tsukune heard the bell ring signalling an end to the day of classes and Tsukune sighed in relief at the weekend being there. He packed his books and looked around to notice that Moka was still packing her books as Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore made their way over. He smiled as he saw his friends gather aropund to discuss plans for the weekend.

"So what do you all have planned this weekend?" Tsukune asked, the smile still present.

"I'm going visit my folks I spent so much time on my invention that I barely got to see them over the break desu~" Yukari responded.

"Me too. Kaa-san has been bugging me ever since we came back last week saying that she missed me so I am going to go home and get her loneliness abated so I can stay here for a month before she reverts." Kurumu sighed. "But, of course, if Tsukune wanted me to stay, I would endure the torture of my kaa-san." she commented as she tried to smother him which he simply leant back and let her fall on his desk.

"What about you Mizore-chan?" Tsukune said as he ignored Kurumu's yet again pouting face.

Mizore blushed slightly and said, "My kaa-san has been saying that I am needed within the village for some ceremony that is happening to a few older Yuki-onna so I will be out of school grounds as well."

Moka had finished packing and hasd been listening in and thought, "_So I will be alone with Tsukune this weekend?_" she blushed slightly as Tsukune turned a knowing eye on her.

"What about you Moka-san? Are you leaving this weekend as well?" Tsukune asked being polite.

"No Tsukune. I had planned on just enjoying a free weekend since there isn't that much homework yet." Moka said shyly.

Tsukune smiled. "Well we had better make it a fun weekend then since we will be here without our friends. Let's meet later on and make some plans neh?" setting up Moka for some alone time. After having decided to meet at the rec room for the girls dorm, the group left with Kurumu whining about how unfair it was Moka was going to be with Tsukune but Tsukune just walked along holding Moka's hand.

* * *

Tsukune met his friends as they left on the bus. He bid them a safe journey and wished they would come back safely. After having seen them off Tsukune turned and headed to the girls dorms to meet Moka. The boys were allowed only on the first floor of the girls dorms since that was only bathrooms a kitchen and a rec room. If any male was found upstairs it would turn into bad things. Though there had never been a check, it was not against the rules for the school to look for rule breakers.

Tsukune walked into the Girls dorms and headed to the rec room. He stopped as he walked into the doorway and stared. He had seen Moka in casual clothes a few times before but rarely had she dressed up. Though she had not gone all out it was obvious she had put some effort into the decision of clothes tonight. The dress was a crimson red that reflected nicely with her pink hair. Her emerald green eyes glittering in the sunlight filtering in from outside. She had on little silver bat earrings. A silver bracelet and some slight blush and red lipstick.

Tsukune looked down and sighed. He had on his blue jeans with a dark blue shirt with a stick person on the front with his ears covered with a saying that said, "Funny how you think I was listening." He was a little underdressed, but it would work if she wanted to go somewhere tonight. He had a bag all packed on his shoulder with some sweat pants and a t-shirt for if she wanted to train. He was not coming underprepared.

Tsukune looked around and noticed they were the only ones there so he stepped towards Moka. "Ohayo Moka-san." he said.

Moka turned around and greeted him as well. "Ohayo Tsukune." she replied.

Tsukune got a full view of the valley of her breasts from her dress and had to hold in a nosebleed. He saw the skirt stopped just short of her knees. He said, "So what did you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"Ummm.. I wasn't really sure. I was hoping you had an idea?" Moka said.

Tsukune chuckled and said, "Yes well. I do. Though I will have to make this up at some point I am sure."

Moka looked confused before she heard a 'clink' and looked down noticing her rosario in Tsukune's hand. Tsukune said, "Gomen." as the youki filled the room and Moka changed to her inner self.

Moka glared at him, "**What do you want?**"

Tsukune looked a bit taken aback before saying, "You forgot didn't you?"

Moka thought for a second before it hit her, "**Ah that. I didn't actually expect you to spend time with me. I thought you would just release me then be on your way.**"

Tsukune chuckled again and said, "Moka-san I already made it clear I wish to spend time with you did I not? I told you I couldn't live without you. That is both sides of you" '_one side more than the other_; he added to himself, "but I wish to know more about you. I see the other Moka every day."

Moka looked taken aback before looking at him and saying, "**And what do you want to know? I had just planned on relaxing outside the seal.**"

Tsukune smiled at not being turned down. "Well we could go see a movie. Eat dinner. Have a picnic. Train. Anything really anything we do would help me learn more about you we need not talk the whole time."

Moka thought for a moment before she replied. "**I only ever trained when I was younger so I could be the best. I had my hobbies, but I have no interest in them here. Let us go train I wish to see how you keep dodging Kurumu and how your skills have come since last year.**"

Tsukune nodded happy for that choice and said, "Do you wish to change? I have a change of clothes in this bag. If you do bring a change of clothes so we may eat dinner together if it gets too late please."

Moka looked downed and actually smirked at the fact she looked presentable to herself. Usually the Outer Moka was a bit too girly for Inner's tastes. Perhaps a shopping trip was in order if this was to continue. She looked back at Tsukune and said, "Yes I will be right back." she then swept up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Tsukune changed in one of the bathrooms on the first floor and looked at his holy lock. He thought to himself, "_Ghoul you there?"_

"**Yes**" Ghoul responded.

Tsukune sighed, "_Are you going to help me with my training or will I have to learn to harness your power without your help?_"

Ghoul remained silent a moment before saying, "**I will help you when it is just us practicing. If Moka is with you, I will allow her to teach you and only step in if something is different with us. Tonight I will help because you must sense and bring forth your full youki before being able to use it in battle like you wish. I will need to be there to guide you to it and keep it from breaking the holy lock.**"

Tsukune panicked a bit. "_I thought you said I did not have to fear you._" he remarked.

Ghoul let out an exasperated sigh. "**You don't but until you curb what the Holy Lock keeps in check, should you break it prematurely, it will spell disaster for any caught in your path.**"

Tsukune was a bit confused, "_What does it keep in check?_" he asked.

He could practically feel Ghoul smirking, "**You shall know. You already do but you need to realize it and once you do you will be all the more powerful.**"

Ghoul went silent and Tsukune returned to the rec room just as Moka came down the stairs dressed in sweats with a bag on her shoulder. Even in the sweats she managed to pull off a regal stance. Tsukune stared at her until she looked him in the eyes and smirked. Tsukune blushed and said, "So do you know anywhere we could train without alerting the others?"

Moka shook her head and said, "**How could I? I am sealed the whole time and do not train.**" she was slightly miffed at this.

Tsukune said, "Gomen, I know somewhere we could go. It is out of the way and few people would be aware of us."

Moka looked at him and said, "**Then why ask if I knew any spots?**"

Tsukune smirked, "I wanted to know more about you. Now I do."

Moka's jaw dropped and she looked at Tsukune with disbelief. She snapped her jaw shut when she saw Tsukune's shaking shoulders and narrowed her eyes and she motioned for him to show the way. Tsukune stopped shaking and nodded leading Moka away from the dorms and into the forest.

* * *

About 20 minutes of walking later they came to a pretty big clearing. It was perfectly circular. With grass underneath and dead trees lining the edges. Tsukune walked into the clearing and set his bag down on a stump near the edge and said, "Pretty good for an impromptu training ground. Neh?"

Moka looked around and had to agree. It was pretty clear only a few stumps dotting the landscape. Moka nodded and said, "**Yes I must say you lucked out finding this place.**"

Tsukune smirked and said, "Well I want to get back in touch with my youki. How about we start with a short meditation and then we do a light spar." Tsukune suggested.

Moka looked at Tsukune, "**Sure but I would like to know how you keep dodging Kurumu. You seem to have gotten stronger since we last met Tsukune.**" Moka commented.

Tsukune looked at Moka and opened his mouth to respond when Moka spoke up again, "**Don't try to change the subject. Your radar has obviously improved. You recognized when the other me walked close to you even when you were sleeping.**" Moka fixed Tsukune with a stare. Tsukune closed his mouth and sighed.

"I don't know ok? I sense something when she is about to drop on me and I simply move out of the place I was." Tsukune replied simply. "I didn't even know it was a part of your blood."

Moka gaped yet again. "**You mean to tell me you used the radar on simple instinct and didn't even know what it was you were doing?**" Moka asked unbelievably.

Tsukune looked down and said, "Hai."

Moka just stared at Tsukune before she chuckled, "**Well if I ever train you it would seem the basics have already set into you. That is the first step to controlling your youki for a vampire.**"

Tsukune looked up at Moka debating something before he nodded and said, "Well let's meditate. Then we will spar."

* * *

Moka nodded then sat down on a stump near Tsukune, however she didn't need to meditate so she settled for watching and feeling Tsukune's youki as he practiced. She noticed that he had many scars covering his arms from the multitude of fighting he did while here at the school. She watched as he seemingly went through different emotions but he was definitely concentrating. A flash of sorrow went through her eyes as she saw the holy lock. She had always regretted what she had turned him into. Even if she didn't act like it.

* * *

Tsukune was concentrating and trying to pull his youki to the front. "_Damn._" he thought as he felt it slip again.

"**Calm down. Think of your reason for using the power. Think of the purpose to which you draw it forth. Concentrate.**" Ghoul coached.

Tsukune dived into himself again feeling the youki trapped in his veins. Beaded sweat rolled down his head as he tried to bring it forth.

"**That's it. Slowly bring it forth and let it flood you. Once you have that intial pull, you will be able to direct the stream anywhere you want.**" Ghoul said.

Tsukune's face scrunched up. He could feel it. It was right there beyond that barrier he had always felt and only broke when he was in a rage or had strong emotions. "_Almost there._" he thought. He finally managed to grasp it and broke that barrier. He held it in his mind's hands cupping it.

"**That's it! You've got it. Now let it flood you, I will keep it from the holy lock and then we can spar with Moka.**" Ghoul said excitedly.

Tsukune smirked and allowed the youki to flood him.

* * *

Moka watched as Tsukune's face scrunched up further and further until he smirked and relaxed. Then she felt it. The power. Power she had only felt mirrored by herself or her parents. It encompassed her and blanketed her. She almost choked at it but it was obviously trying to comfort her and she finally breathed and noticed the swirl around Tsukune. She could hear the bats being stirred up by the strength of his aura and she gasped at the strength of it. She could see the power crackling around him but oddly stayed away from the holy lock. All of a sudden it stopped and Tsukune smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

* * *

Tsukune looked at Moka and smiled. He held back a chuckle at her gobsmacked expression.

"**Very good Tsukune that was perfect. Now we just need to train you to channel it and not simply flood everything with it.**" Ghoul said obviously excited.

"_Yes once you can control your youki you can pull my power and train with me as well Tsukune._" Contractor finally spoke up.

Tsukune's smile widened and he looked at Moka with a happy expression.

Moka finally managed to close her mouth and said, "**Tsukune what the hell was that? That power rivaled my own. How did you get so powerful?**"

Tsukune chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Moka-san can you block certain things from Outer Moka?"

Moka blinked before nodding.

"Then promise me you will not freak out. You will listen calmly as I explain what I know and that you will not tell Outer Moka." Tsukune said completely serious.

Moka thought for a few seconds, "**_What is so important he doesn't want Outer Moka to know?_**" she finally nodded and said, "**Fine.**" she put her hands on her hips and looked at Tsukune expectantly.

Tsukune sighed and thought to Ghoul and Contractor. "_I am going to tell her about you Ghoul that is the only explanation I have and having her know helps me since she might know more but should I tell her about Contractor?_" he asked.

Ghoul spoke first, "**Telling her about me is a wise choice especially for how you feel for this Moka, hiding this would only hurt her. As for Contractor, maybe keep it hidden so others don't know you have the ability since you can't really access it yet.**"

"_I agree with Ghoul Tsukune. Mention Ghoul but do not mention me until you have more control over my powers._" Contractor said.

Tsukune nodded and looked back at Moka. He started how he had felt when he heard Moka say he was beneath her and how something had snapped. How for the past week and a half he had dreamed of a hallway and only just last night reached the end of it. What Ghoul had said and the subsequent helping of his youki. He did not mention the third dias or Contractor.

After he had finished his story he sat back and waited for Moka to process it.

Moka was deep in thought. "_**His ghoul side manifested within his mind? That shouldn't be possible it should just be a thirst for blood not this clear thinking thing that is obviously trying to help Tsukune though for what purpose I don't know. You are a man full of mysteries are you not Tsukune?**_" She continued pondering him eventually reaching the conclusion that the Ghoul had indeed been helping him since the Holy lock would have burst upon being subjected to such intense youki she had felt before. She decided to trust Tsukune's decision on this and allow him free reign though she would keep a closer eye on the Holy lock.

"**That most certainly is interesting and would explain how you had miniscule amounts of youki within your blood when I fed from you. I am curious as to how powerful you are now that you have full access to your youki.**" Moka said finally.

Tsukune sighed in relief and said, "I cannot control all of that youki yet. If I did, the lock would break. I am just trying to practice channeling it to certain parts of myself or keeping minute traces of it within my whole body to increase my performance."

Moka nodded and said, "**A good starting point. Try to bring your youki out and let us try a light spar. I wish to see how you do and if you prove adequate maybe I will help your Ghoul side train you.**" that was not true she would be training him now that she had felt his power. That was enormous and the fact she had always had a soft spot for him since she turned him into a ghoul did not hurt. She did not love him. Did not even like him but he had managed to wriggle his way somewhere into her heart so she cared for him slightly. She would train him if for no other purpose than him being able to do that. However, if he was trained then he would have no trouble getting to and removing the Rosario in case of a fight so it also insured her survival thus protecting her pride with that excuse.

Tsukune nodded happily and entered a slight meditative state and noticed how much easier it was to feel his youki now that that barrirer had been forcibly broken. It was flowing more free than before and Tsukune did not have to fight it to come to his will. It was like sand abit instead of the water like normal. He could control it a bit easier but not much. Enough to actually make a difference though compared to his human stature. He gathered it and pushed it to his legs and took a normal stance he had learned when taking martial arts during middle school. Indicating he was ready.

Moka saw his ready stance and slipped into a stance as well and looked at Tsukune. She studied him and his movements. Obviously his first time using a real stance but he was standing correctly with a few holes in his defense. He was well guarded but not too suited for offense. It looked like something from a self-defense class from her point of view. She decided to start the fight off and leaped forward.

Ghoul spoke as Moka examined his stance. "**Feel her youki Tsukune. Just like you do with Kurumu wait for it to spike and feel its direction. It will guide you so you can dodge her attacks. Don't try to hit her. Just focus on you radar.**"

Tsukune nodded and let his radar take over his senses almost forgetting about his eyes. He kept his youki centered on his legs so he could move easier and felt about himself for Moka. He could feel her intense aura right in front of him and could see her through his half-lidded eyes. Suddenly, her youki spiked and she disappeared from his view. Tsukune's eyes snapped open as he jumped to the left dodging the kick that would have sent him into the trees.

Moka's eyes widened as she saw him dodge it. She could feel the youki in his legs and had slowed her attacks so she wouldn't overwhelm him but even dodging this speed he was incapable of doing last year. This was a great improvement. She smirked and said, "**Well dodged Tsukune. Let's continue.**"

Tsukune calmed his racing heart and tried to feel her youki again. The spar went on. Tsukune managed to dodge her another 4 times before being hit by one of her kicks and being sent into a tree. He got back up and took his stance his slight bruising from the lightened hit already healing from his youki usage and waited for the next hit. The spar went on until it grew dark and hard to see. Tsukune had managed to dodge most of Moka's lightened strikes and impressed her as she increased her speed slightly after a little while he still managed to sense it early enough to dodge some of her hits. He had some minor cuts and bruises and a particularly nasty bruise on his ribs but he was fine. He had not swung at Moka the entire time relying on Ghoul's training to avoid being hit first then worrying about hurting the enemy.

Moka finally called it off when she noticed how dark it was. They had been relying on their radars for each other and let their eyes sort of dim while they practiced. It was a nice workout for Moka as well. She had worked up a nice sheen of sweat and was panting slightly though Tsukune was panting heavily he was not totally exhausted.

"**Enough Tsukune. You have done well. Had you not told me what was happening I might have been inclined to believe you went looking for fights while you were away for experience. Though I am curious as to why you did not try to fight back?**" Moka said smirking.

Tsukune smiled, "Ghoul suggested I learn to dodge and not be hurt before I try to kill my enemy. It made sense so that was what I was training. Even if someone manages to take away my senses, I can still dodge if I have that ability available to me." Tsukune explained.

Moka nodded, "**Very wise council. Great ideas for a fight. You may have vampire blood but not our regeneration. At least not as high. Well, You have impressed me enough. If you wish to train when I am out of the seal I will train you but I will not hold back any longer. My teachers did not and neither shall I.**" she said.

Tsukune smirked, time for a bit of a teasing, "Anything for more time with you Moka-san."

Moka blinked for a second before turning away hiding the blush that creeped up on her. "**_Baka after that show of power its much harder to denounce him._**" "**I'm going back to my room. Thank you for the spar Tsukune.**" Moka said and began to walk off with her bag.

"Ah Moka-san. It is kind of late would you wish to have dinner? I know you don't get to eat regular food that often since we only released you for fighting so far it has probably been awhile since you ate anything with sustenance." Tsukune said pulling some of his knowledge of eating habits of vampires to play.

Moka blinked owlishly as she looked at Tsukune, "**_That's quite thoughtful. Wait... What?_**" she thought. "**I can not cook. The Other me does such things.**" she admitted.

Tsukune smiled. "Then I will just have to cook for you." he said as he grabbed his bag and motioned for her to follow him.

Moka simply followed him a little dumbstruck at the prospect of someone cooking for her. She had been pampered at her house but never had someone cooked JUST for her.

* * *

They reached Tsukune's dorm room with no interference since most of the people were out on the weekends and the ones that were stayed in their rooms. He snuck Moka past them so he did not get mobbed when everyone came back on monday. The girls were allowed anywhere in the men's dorms so it really didn't matter. They got to his room and Moka admired it.

He had his own bath and kitchen. A private room and a decent sized living area he could entertain people in. A mini-apartment really. Moka's had a private bath but no living area or kitchen. She praised it, "**How did you get such a room? This is much nicer than any of the others I have caught glimpses of or others talked about.**"

Tsukune chuckled nervously again and said, "The Chairman had said it was for all the crap I went through and for the services I will be doing to the school. I assumed such a thing when I came back so I accepted though I did get him to do one thing special to this room. It is much like a staff's room. Ruby has one similar to this from what I hear."

Moka took this information in with a nod, she had expected the chairman to make use of Tsukune and by proxy his friends when he decided to come back. "**That's nice but how can you cook for me? You know I can't eat regular food because of the water.**" Moka commented.

Tsukune smiled at her. "I looked up your eating habits and found recipes. I was quite the culinary artist when I was back home. My mom was not much for cooking regular things so I would have to make myself foods. Why don't you go take a shower while I get things ready?"

Moka looked at Tsukune with an expression that said, 'Are you an idiot?' until Tsukune cocked his head to the side showing his confusion. Moka pointed to herself, "**Vampire is weak to water did I not just say that 2 seconds ago Tsukune?**"

Tsukune laughed at this and said, "Moka-san I told you I got the chairman to do one thing for me right?" Moka nodded. "I got him to put my water heater and the water cycled to my bath filled with herbs. I like the scent and... anyway you can take a shower here."

Moka's eyes narrowed and she was curious what he was going to say after that and but he was being nice and she had not taken a shower since before she was sealed so she nodded and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Tsukune quickly set to work making some Takoyaki and Onigiri with herbs and spices to augment Moka's increased sense of taste and smell. He looked into his frigde and saw the special dessert he had bought prepared, and set everything up as he waited for Moka to finish so he could take his turn. He had set the Takoyaki on a low grill and finished the Onigiri when Moka walked out and he asked her to wait while he took a quick shower and let the takoyaki brown on the raw side.

He quickly stepped into the bathroom and took a quick shower to avoid burning anything.

* * *

Moka sat on the sofa Tsukune had in his living room. Her stomach growled at the smell of the food coming through the small apartment. She could smell the food being cooked and was surprised he had not used anything that could offend her nose. A vampire's nose was incredibly sensitive hence the reason garlic was not a big fan of Vampires. She had been impressed with how neat his apartment was. His bathroom had everything in place and no disgusting habits like leaving shavings in the sink. Hell even his seat had been down! (My sister and Mother made a big stink over this when I was younger so yes this must be something annoying to girls. I can understand to a degree luckily my girlfirend loves when I leave the seat down so... I love my mother and sister for pounding that into my head hence the mention)

She saw he only really had pictures of him and his friends. A couple of his family but it was obvious he cherished them all.

She was impressed with all of that but he seemed to put a lot more thought into stuff than she realized like the water and the food. It smelled delicious! She almost forgot how good actual food is. Tsukune walked out of his bathroom toweling his hair with just some sleep pants on. At this point she saw all the scars on his torso and realized he had gone through a lot of pain just to stay with his friends. Just to stay with HER.

* * *

Tsukune walked out of his bathroom forgetting a shirt and hurrying to the kitchen. He sighed when he realized the takoyaki had not burned and flipped them then made some miso soup. He pulled some drinks out of the fridge. Tomato juice for Moka and Soda for him. He put the Takoyaki on a plate and the Onigiri on another placed the Miso soup in a couple of bowls and headed out to the table where Moka was sitting. She had a glazed look in her eyes as if she was remembering something.

"Thinking about me?" Tsukune teased as he set the food down.

Moka snapped out of the reminiscing and snorted, "**You wish.**"

"Yes I do." Tsukune came back.

Moka turned her nose up but caught of whiff of the food and her eyes widened as she looked down at the feast in front of her. Takoyaki was one of her favorites as a child. The soup and onigiri were obviously made with herbs but she wasn't much of a soup fan. It smelled divine to her.

Tsukune smiled at the reaction his food got from Moka. "Let's eat."

Moka only nodded mechanically and ate her soup first saving the best for last. They ate in peace enjoying the silence and comfort of each other's company. Moka finally finished her onigiri and picked up her first stick of Takoyaki. She bit into it and her taste buds exploded with flavor. She groaned from the flavor and heard the chuckle from Tsukune.

"I take it my food meets your liking Moka-san?" he asked happily.

Moka glared a bit but chewed again and swallowed. "**I loved Takoyaki as a child and this is some of the best I have ever tasted.**" she decided to tell him a bit about herself for treating her to such a wonderful meal and a good workout.

Tsukune smiled, "Well I will have to find other foods you love and see if I can make those good as well." They ate the rest of the meal in silence and once Moka and Tsukune was done with the main course Tsukune said, "Moka-san what is your favorite dessert?"

Moka looked at him and thought for a second, "**I suppose I would have to say the Monster Dorian. A very rare fruit.**"

Tsukune smiled widely and said, "I'll be right back!"

Moka looked on with a cocked head until she smelled it. That scent! "**_It can't be! how did he get one?_**" she thought as Tsukune walked out of his kitchen with 2 plates of Monster Dorian.

Tsukune chuckled as Moka's eyes locked on the dessert he had for her. "I had read this was extremely hard to get and easily something of a fetish for youkai. Though it was easy for me to get through the internet. I don't know why."

Moka just stared at her plate before refinely gobbling the food down and eyeing Tsukune's piece hungrily.

Tsukune chuckled and pushed his plate before her and said, "It is nice tasting to me but you seem to enjoy it so much you can have mine, I have my pocky."

Moka looked at him before gobbling his piece as well and sitting back and sighing, "**That was good Tsukune maybe you should cook for me more often.**"

Tsukune took the dishes and washed them as Moka dried them saying she had to pay him back for cooking and once they had finished Moka decided to head back to her room. When Tsukune put on his shoes as she went to walk out she looked at him questioningly.

"It is ungentlemanly to allow a woman to walk back to her house this late at night without an escort." Tsukune said.

Moka growled, "**I am not some weak human who will be molested Tsukune. You would do well to remember your place.**"

Tsukune didn't bat an eye as he stared into Moka's. "I know very well that you are not a human, but I am not there for your protection. I am there because I pulled you out this late and it is my honor to return you home." he said with a slight bow to her still looking her in the eyes.

Moka merely grunted as she allowed Tsukune to walk her back to her room. Once she was back in her room and Tsukune had left the girl's dorms she sighed and thought, "**_Aono Tsukune a mysterious one indeed._**" she dressed for bed and clinked her rosario back on and fell on her bed to sleep. Thoughts of Tsukune running through her mind.

* * *

Across the way with Tsukune, he looked over at Moka's room as she turned the light out. He smiled, happy the way this night had gone, and went to sleep thinking of Moka. His silver-haired goddess.

* * *

End A/N: There we go One hell of a second chapter. Not much happening but you can see the beginning. Review!


	3. Clingy Sister

A/N: Ok seems torn on the idea of whether or not to have a harem. Mizore is way in the lead on the polls but the next girls are close. Yukari as a teenager has been recieving some love. I will not just age her body she will literally age 4 years in maturity with my idea so don't expect her to be 12 years old if she gets put in. She will take longer to do anything sexually with Tsukune still though. Ruby follows her only with a few votes less. Then Kurumu directly underneath her followed closely by Kokoa and the OC. Not much else to say. If you have plot bunnies jumping in your head but you just can't get them down and think they could fit send me a pm about them I might be able to work it in here.

Expect longer chapters than my opener that was just to get the beginning in. Now I will be focusing on Inner Moka and a bit of Tsukune's training. He will gain mostly his hand-to-hand skills. Contractor will come into play later because to give him that now is almost overkill. Trust me for those who know the limits of that power it is enormous. I won't give him all of it but he will be pretty damn strong.

As for the seal. I am going to make it not break really no matter how long she is out as long as she doesn't spend 3 days out the seal will be fine. Ok? It will make it a bit easier to write it so outer Moka isn't taking up half the time.

"_Chance favors only those who court her._" -Charles Nicolle

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 3- Clingy Sister

It had been another week since he had that training session with Moka and made her dinner. He had trained with her Monday night and Wednesday night. His youki was steadily getting easier to control. He could easily match Moka's lowered speed now. His youki seemed easier to channel to his legs than anywhere else. Though his eyes apparently channeled it to increase his eyesight and allow him to see at the superior speeds he moved. His eyes would gain a slitted pupil and even now his eyes were better than normal and had a more oval look than a circle. Ghoul had reassured him that his eyes would not change any further. His human form was just changing slightly to accomodate his powers more readily. It was also a defense mechanism so that he would still have the slightly improved eyesight so he could have a slight advantage over normal humans just like normal youkai.

So far all he had trained in was dodging and intercepting attacks, He gotten very good at sensing attacks and their direction to point Moka actually praised him about it. He was doding most of Moka's attacks now. She had said that when their next training session happened she was going to be stepping it up. Despite her boast at not going soft she had been quite patient with him. Attacking as long as he was able to move driving him to the edge of his limits but stopping as soon as she saw he was starting to collapse. He had expected to be ground to the bone once he was exhausted but she always stopped right before pushing him too far. Tsukune dared not question this or point it out so he accepted Moka's help and learned as fast as a determind human could.

Ghoul had him doing practices every night. Even after he would spar with Moka, Ghoul would have him sit down and meditate. Tsukune would sit on his sofa in an indian position and feel his youki. He would push it around his body learning where he could push it easiest. He was working on breaking down the barrier between him and the youki as well so he could gain a fuller grasp of it. He made sure to keep it from his arm with the Holy Lock on it. He found he could easily channel youki to his legs. His left arm was not too easy and his head was a pain to do. If he tried to circulate it in his body he could hold it a few seconds before losing his grasp of it.

It was monday morning of the third week of school and the first years were supposed to join this week. The older years had come back once the school had been finished but the first years had to wait for the new semester to start since their old schools had not finished their paperwork. So Tsukune got up to the blaring of his alarm clock and he turned it off. He had found he was much more of a morning person now that his youki was running easier within him. He went through his morning rituals and sat down on his bed having about 5 minutes before he needed to head down and meet Moka.

"_Ghoul you up?_" he asked.

"**Yes Tsukune I don't really sleep.**" Ghoul responded.

Tsukune had tried to talk to contractor but he was silent unless needed so he would talk with Ghoul if he ever got bored. His studies had skyrocketed when his body would automatically take notes and sort the information, unlike what had happened last year. He was not top of the board but, he was in the top 20 of his year. He had had some interesting conversations with him just finding out some of his powers and what his Ghoul personality was like. He was surprisingly pleasant and Tsukune found him to be a nice male friend since the only male he could count as a friend here was Gin and he was a pervert it was a nice change of pace. Ghoul was quite benevelont except when battle and Moka was brought up. He would get slightly blood thirsty if he mentioned battle or someone harming Moka. So basically, a more bloodthirsty version of himself but with a completely different view point it seemed. Ghoul would grumble if he mentioned any of the other girls in his harem. Though he did seem to have a soft spot for Mizore. She was in his words, "**Someone who just screamed protection.**" even if she was powerful in her own right. Yukari was a sore spot because she was a child Ghoul seemed to hold her above the others in regards to being hurt.

So Tsukune chatted with Ghoul for a few minutes before a devious idea came to mind.

"**That would indeed be funny but how would you... Oh! Very good Tsukune I see you are becoming a fine tactician.**" Indeed Ghoul had Tsukune read some old war stories with plans and maneuvers in them. He had been hooked and had taken to reading them and fixing peoples invasion plans and spotting flaws. So Tsukune had become somewhat of a manipulator if he wanted to be. Of course he did not like taking advantage of others so he rarely used this side except to get Inner Moka to do something her pride would normally not allow her to.

So Tsukune, with devious plot in mind, walked down the stairs and waited in his usual spot for Moka.

* * *

Tsukune was waiting in his usual spot on the side of the road for Moka. Moka had asked him to stop walking so they could spend more time together on the way to school. Tsukune had been more than happy to comply with the request from Moka. Today he stood with his blazer over his shoulder his backpack resting at his feet with his right hand in his pocket as he leaned against a tree waiting. He drew many of the girls stares and he ignored them all. He already had someone he wanted. He was not buff but his lean physique accompanied by slight muscling from his recent training was starting to show.

He had taken Moka out the day after his training session with Inner Moka as an apology for taking the rosario off so suddenly. They had enjoyed the arcade and movie before returning home.

He felt Moka's youki down the road and caught a flare from across the way in a tree. Tsukune looked up at where he had sensed the flare and smiled and waved mouthing, "Ohayo Mizore-chan."

Mizore's blushing head stuck out of the bushes on the tree limb and she waved back before disappearing and he felt her youki head towards school.

He turned his head when he noticed the gasps from the men and smiled as the exuberant outer Moka jumped at him and snuggled his arm and said, "Ohayo Tsukune!"

Tsukune chuckled and responded, "Ohayo Moka-san."

He stared into her eyes before enacting his plan. He took a step back confusing Moka and said before she could be hurt, "Moka-san. Would you like to skip school today?"

Moka stared at Tsukune before saying, "Ummm. Why?"

Tsukune smirked seeing the eye appear on the rosary. "Just to do so. To have an extra day off."

Moka thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes I would like to skip today but we have to get to class Tsukune."

Tsukune chuckled again and said, "Then sleep Moka-san. I will see you after school." with that he reached forward and plucked the rosary from her chest.

Tsukune watched as outer Moka turned to Inner Moka and she looked at him questioningly, "**Why do that? I have no interest in going to school.**"

Tsukune smirked, "No but all those little first years are coming today. Wouldn't it be grand to see them looking so uncomfortable in front of you?"

Moka's lips twitched up. It had been a long time and now that Tsukune was letting her out the seal more often she was starting to enjoy some of the perks. It would indeed be funny to see the first years cowering to her. Plus, even though she said she had no interest, some of the school intrigued her. "**You are correct Tsukune. It would be amusing to do this and to let the other me rest. She had a rough weekend.**"

Tsukune cocked an eyebrow but didn't question it since his plan had worked and motioned for them to move down the road lest they be late.

* * *

"**Odd. Usually Yukari or Kurumu have shown up by now.**" Moka commented after they had walked a little bit

Tsukune smirked. "Yukari is off doing another project and Kurumu-chan, well, actually, I don't know where Kurumu-chan is."

Just as Tsukune said that he felt Kurumu's youki flash from behind him and he sidestepped closer to Moka so they were standing almost shoulder to shoulder as they walked ignoring Kurumu as they continued.

After Kurumu was out of sight, Moka chuckled.

Tsukune turned a eye towards her and raised his eyebrow, but she just waved him off and he continued walking next to her in silence.

Moka was chuckling she had found Kurumu's face priceless when she tried to pout at Tsukune. She waved Tsukune off from questioning her and then a stray though entered her head, "_**I wonder why the other me is so attached to hanging on his arm?**_" before she could stop the thought it ran and she turned and latched onto his arm squeezing it as her other self did. She saw Tsukune turn to her with another question before she looked at him in a no nonsense sort of way and said, "**I just want to see why the other me likes doing this so much.**"

Tsukune chuckled and said, "Probably because it puts her closer to my neck and I can hold her hand after she does it."

Moka's nose twitched and she did indeed get a concentrated whiff of Tsukune's scent. She had not fed from him since he allowed her at the beginning of the year and her fangs ached from the sweet smell of Tsukune. She held in her desire to bite him though. She was better than to just succumb to her desires so easily.

Tsukune saw her dilemma and decided to rectify the situation while gaining a few more points for him.

Moka's inhibitions stopped though as she saw Tsukune raise his chin giving her full access to his neck. Her fangs ached again and she heard him speak, "Go Ahead, Moka-san. Moka probably didn't eat breakfast since she usually just sucks some blood from me. You must be hungry right?" he pushed her head closer to his neck as they had stopped walking once she latched onto him.

Moka's fangs ached and she looked at him while he stared down at her. He pushed her gently towards his neck and she finally gave in and sank her fangs into his neck. She felt his blood flow freely into her mouth and moaned at the texture. It was rich and vibrant. A blood thrumming with vitality and power. Even though it had this, it still felt as if if she were to open her mouth, the blood would float away on the wind if she did not swallow it down. She drank greedily from her favorite drink and finally having her fill removed her fangs and licked the wound clean. "**Just as I remember it. I can see how she got addicted**" she whispered to herself.

Tsukune steadied himself by planting his feet a little wider from the amount of blood he had just lost. Ghoul replenished his blood faster now but when she takes that much in one go even Tsukune would be a little dizzy. He heard Moka whisper something but couldn't make it out.

The two stood there for a few moments before they remembered their position and separated a bit though Moka still had Tsukune's arm. "**Uh Tsukune weren't we supposed to be in the auditorium for the opening ceremony?**" Moka asked.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he realized what time it was. "Uh Moka-san what would you say to a light race?" he said playfully.

Moka's eyes widened and she said, "**What does the winner get?**"

Tsukune smirked and responded, "I cook dinner for you, if you win. If I win, I get to call you Moka-_chan_ from now on."

Moka's eyes showed her playfulness before she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "**Deal.**" she licked where she had just bitten him. He shivered and then noticed something was off as he regained his senses.

Moka called back to him, "**You better be ready to cook. I want my takoyaki again!**"

Tsukune smiled at Inner Moka being so playful and took off after her.

* * *

They arrived outside the gym with Moka a few steps ahead of Tsukune. Tsukune was panting but Moka was breathing lightly.

Moka smirked, "**Next time we train I expect dinner again.**"

Tsukune turned to Moka and recomposed himself before he smirked at her, "Hai Hai!" he said and they opened the door to the gym to take notes on what was left of the opening ceremony.

They had expected to walk into the gym and have every freshman turn their eyes on them as they walked in late. They had expected the freshman to cower when Moka would look at them with her power even as suppressed as she held it. They expected peace and the droning on of Nekonome-sensei's voice who was to hold the opening ceremony while a sub took her homeroom today. Moka and Tsukune had been given the assignment and were excused from classes to document the ceremony.

What they had **not **expected was to walk into a gym full of utter chaos and confusion as Nekonome-sensei was hiding under a table up on the stage in the gym. Tsukune looked at the freshmen and noticed they were all crowded around in a circle apparently looking at some fighters. He could see Moka losing her patience at the rowdy freshmen. He saw as two monsters transformed in the middle of the crowd and the crowd cheered as they looked at their opponent. The transformed enemies were tall. Easily towering over the rest of the students in human form and were about to attack when Tsukune felt Moka lose her patience.

Moka unleashed her youki freezing everyone in the room save Tsukune from the impressive display of raw power and said, "**You are high schoolers now! Not children! Act like it!**"

The transformed monsters untransformed and that seemed to trigger something. The next few seconds were a blur to some. All of a sudden a loud cry of "Onee-sama!" was heard and Moka's eyes widened. A blur shot at Moka, Tsukune, seeing it as a threat from some upstart and ignoring the cry out, moved in front of Moka grabbed the short red haired girl with ponytails and smashed her into the ground while grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back with his left hand and keeping her facing the ground.

Moka smirked and said, "**That was good reflexes Tsukune, but could you please get off my imouto?**"

Tsukune blinked before looking down at the still struggling girl who was apparently still trying to get to Moka muttering "Onee-sama." under her breath.

Tsukune looked back at Moka and pointed at the girl. "I didn't know you had any siblings. She is your imouto huh?"

Moka sighed and nodded, "**I have two older sisters and her, Kokoa, I am the third of four.**"

Tsukune nodded and let Kokoa up.

Immediately, she jumped up to her sister and hugged her rubbing into Moka's breasts. "Oh! Onee-sama you are finally rid of that horrible seal and we can fight again to see who is more powerful!"

Moka gained a tic mark and said, "**Kokoa, if you do not let go of my chest right NOW, I will show you exactly why I beat you every single time we fought the last time we met.**"

Kokoa was oblivious to Moka's tic mark and kept snuggling in repeating how she loved her Onee-sama and how she was great. She was about to be kicked when Kokoa jumped back as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at the person and scowled. "What do YOU want?"

Tsukune smiled at Kokoa, happy Moka hadn't smeared her on the floor, and said, "Well Kokoa-chan we need to finish the opening ceremony so could you please go get in your seat." he turned to the rest of the monsters and smiled eerily, "That goes for you too please."

The freshman immediately sat down and shut up with the way Tsukune had smiled at them and handled what was obviously a vampire. They had no intentions of screwing with him right now.

Kokoa scowled, "I am not leaving my onee-sama. Don't call me chan. Who the hell are you anyways? Why are you near my onee-sama?"

Tsukune rolled his eyes and smiled again, "Introductions will be made later. Right now, we need to get you first years settled in."

Kokoa opened her mouth to demand answers until Moka spoke, "**Kokoa, your embarrassing me, go sit down, I will still be here after this ceremony.**"

Kokoa looked at Tsukune distrustfully and stalked off.

Tsukune went up to Nekonome-sensei and said, "Sensei, they will behave now and Moka-san and I will be taking notes for the paper. Please, present the ceremony to them."

Nekonome nodded and thanked Tsukune and got on her feet and continued from where she had left off near the beginning of the speech.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune were taking small notes for their article on the ceremony until Tsukune spoke up.

"So you have siblings huh?"

Moka sighed, "**Yes Tsukunem but I had hoped you would never meet any of them. My second eldest sister, Kahlua, is a master assassin. My Eldest sister, Akuha, is not a assassin, but just as deadly and they would kill you just to drink your very delicious blood, not to mention the fact that you associate with me and I have given you my blood. I can keep Kokoa from doing anything.**"

Tsukune gulped, "Sounds like a happy family. Hehe."

Moka's good mood vanished with Kokoa's reappearance. She would hound outer Moka to release her and let her fight. She felt Tsukune could probably take Kokoa now if the previous altercation was any indication but it was going to be an annoying day. "**Yes, a very happy family.**" Moka added grimly.

Tsukune dropped the point and let it rest as they continued taking notes and the ceremony ended. Moka immediately stood up and moved through the doors and headed away from the gym. Tsukune rushed to catch up.

"What's wrong Moka-san? I thought you were going to talk to Kokoa-chan."

Moka scoffed, "**She only wishes to fight me nothing more and I wish to have my good mood returned, that will not happen with her clinging to me every chance she gets.**"

Tsukune put his hand to his chin as they continued walking, "Well we could... Go spar that cheers you up when you get a good workout, go to the roof and just hang out in the sun for a little bit, cook lunch back at my place, go play hooky and go to the arcade and shopping mall one dimension over, go back to class, or go to the clubhouse and makeout." Tsukune suggested with a smirk on his face at the last one as Moka turned to him with narrowed eyes.

He merely smiled radiantly and asked, "Any of those sound good to you?"

Moka smirked at his boldness and said, "**Yes, especially that makeout part, I was just thinking of how I could make out with you.**" she purred as she stepped closer and ran her fangs over his neck. She was loving this new Tsukune. He knew how to tease her but he never went too far, always seeming to know just when to push it and put her in a good mood. He was strong but still that kind person outer Moka had met and who had accepted them when no one else had.

Tsukune shuddered as he felt her fangs scrap along his neck. "So clubhouse?"

Moka smirked more and leaned back, "**No, lets go train some more Tsukune, I need to work off some frustration and Kokoa will find us if we stay anywhere near school.**"

Tsukune nodded and said, "Meet you at my room in twenty?"

Moka nodded and they took off towards the dorms to change and get ready for their dinner that night.

* * *

_Timeskip Next day_

Tsukune woke up feeling a bit drained from yesterday. He had cooked for Moka that night and walked her back to her room. He had apologized to outer Moka, however she said it was fine because she had been sleeping. Apparently whatever happened over the weekend really took it out of her. She was a little disappointed that they had skipped class, but after hearing Kokoa was here, she immediately said she preferred staying away from her and explained how she would chase her around in the human world to get her to remove the rosario.

Tsukune was already starting to dislike the younger vampire. But he was willing to give her a chance and see how she acts around Outer Moka. So he got out of bed and got dressed and headed downstairs to meet Moka after completing his morning ritual. He was standing at his usual spot to meet Moka when he sensed another big youki headed his way. He smiled at Kokoa as she walked up with a scowl on her face. She marched right up to him and started to talk loudly, "Where did you take my onee-sama yesterday?"

Tsukune was forcing his smile as Ghoul made his presence known.

"**Kouhai should recognize their betters especially when it was proven to them by physical evidence. It seems you will have to instill some respect into her.**" Ghoul said.

Tsukune kept his smile while inwardly agreeing with his Ghoul nature about showing respect to elders and turned his attention back to Kokoa as she glared at him. "What makes you think I took your onee-sama anywhere yesterday?"

"Because she wouldn't leave me there after she said we would talk! So you must have dragged Onee-sama off somewhere." Kokoa said vehemently.

Tsukune rolled his eyes in his head while still smiling and said, "Do you think I could have drug your sister anywhere? Do you know her at all? Moka-san will not be forced into anything you should know this better than anyone."

Moka had snuck up on the conversation when Kokoa had started screaming about how her sister wouldn't leave her and winced. Though she smiled at Tsukune's description of her. She decided to stay quiet to avoid Kokoa trying to attack her but she stayed to hear more of this conversation.

Kokoa sputtered indignantly, "You...You... you are not fit to be anywhere near my onee-sama. Stay away from her!" she finished in a shout.

Tsukune merely dropped his smile and glared at Kokoa, "You will learn not to demand things who are stronger than you Kokoa-chan or you **will **as Moka-san says, learn your place. I am not some weak willed person who will be bullied around only because you are a vampire. I am friends with your onee-sama that should be enough of a display of my status but you experienced it first hand when I disabled you before you could get to Moka-san. If Moka-san wishes me to stay away ,I will, but currently she does not wish that and seems to tolerate my company. I will continue to be in Moka-san's presence until she dismisses me."

Moka was smiling behind her tree and both sides thought simultaneously, "_Not gonna happen._" Outer Moka liked Tsukune for being her friend and accepting her and going through all the ordeals he did just to stay with her. Inner Moka was contemplating on this new Tsukune. He seemed to be a perfectly packaged bundle for her but there were a few problems standing in the way of having anything beyond a comradarie for now. She would train him and once, because it was not an if, he became strong enough she would see where the paths would lead. She knew he found a place in her heart that no one else had. Not even her father held such a place. It was unsettling that he had wormed his way in there so fast after his change but the fact he could remove the rosario and he was the only one she wanted to interact with, it was not really hard to figure out why. Though that may seem shallow, she could feel her feelings growing for the chocolate haired boy and would keep him close until he could prove himself.

Tsukune glared down at Kokoa as she glared back and finally they were interrupted by a small "ahem" from outer Moka who pointed to her watch signalling for time. Kokoa ignored the small gesture to Moka's watch as she saw her onee-sama back in her weak willed pathetic pink-haired body and imediately summoned her bat familiar Kou-chan. She said, "Hammer form, Kou-chan."

"Hai Kokoa-sama." he said and changed into a giant mallet which she hefted with ease.

She looked right at Moka and said, "Where is my Onee-sama?" as she charged Moka and swung her mallet.

Tsukune saw her charge and moved. He ran past Kokoa grabbed Moka and moved her out of the way of the weapon carrying her bridal style. He looked back at where Moka had been standing and heard a growl in the back of his head. The ground was completely caved in from the force Kokoa had smashed the mallet down.

"**Kill her Tsukune.**" Ghoul growled. "**Kill her! Beat her down for trying to hurt our Moka-chan.**"

Tsukune blinked at what Ghoul said. He had always been protective of Moka but this was how he viewed her? This was how he himself viewed Moka? Yes, she was HIS and he would protect her from anyone who attempted to harm her. But, he regained his calm side as he heard a word of caution from Contractor.

"_Steady Tsukune, remember who it is that attacked her._" Contractor commented, reminding Tsukune that this was Moka's sister.

Tsukune put Moka down and leaned onto her back wrapping his hands around her waist and across her breasts. Moka blushed deeply at the intimate embrace he put her in. Kokoa saw red and lifted her mallet.

"Gomen." Tsukune whispered and grabbed the rosario throwing it onto his left arm so he had two suppression seals on him to curb his youki from flowing.

Tsukune felt as Moka's body changed and filled out. He was beginning to worry that he might just be letting Moka out of the seal just because he liked seeing her youki flaring like that. He stayed there holding her his hands trembling.

Moka narrowed her eyes at Tsukune's intimate embrace and looked at Kokoa's dumbstruck expression.

"**Tsukune why are you touching me?**" Moka asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Gomen Moka-san. She tried to hurt the other you. If I had not stepped in, you would be dead Moka-san. I am attempting to stop myself from ripping her to shreds. Or at least trying to since she is your sister." Tsukune said in a apologetic tone but the way he held her so possessively was not lost on the two vampires.

Kokoa's vision flashed red as she finally took in her Onee-sama standing in that man's embrace and being extremely calm about it. Almost not being annoyed but that was impossible. She immediately yelled, "Get your hands off my Onee-sama!" and charged forward mallet in hand.

Moka was trying to calm her slightly elevated heartbeat from what Tsukune had said and the closeness of his body. His scent was overwhelming and it was obvious he was tense from the racing of his blood and the shortness of his breath. She could see his hands clenching and unclenching as he did exactly what he said he was doing. Trying to keep from killing Kokoa. She smirked slightly at his declaration. It was the first time he said he held her life more important than others. Not outer Moka but her. HER! Not that she needed protection but her other self did. She was quite pleased and relaxed slightly in his grip allowing herself to feel his warmth for a few seconds before she heard Kokoa's shout and grew annoyed at her clingy sister. She looked at Kokoa as she charged and sighed.

"**Tsukune let me go.**" she said and Tsukune backed off, his eyes flashing slits as he took in Kokoa's charge, and slightly elevated youki.

Moka immediately missed his warmth and took her frustration out on the only available outlet. Kokoa. She watched as Kokoa bore down on Tsukune and jumped forward kicking her in her chin and knocking her out while shouting, "**Know you place!**"

Moka landed and nodded satisfied as she saw how far Kokoa was thrown from the kick. She turned toward a now sweating Tsukune. She smiled dangerously and approached him.

Tsukune watched as Moka approached him and Ghoul spoke up.

"**Hot Damn I can't wait until we can tap that! She looks so damn sexy with all that power and that smile. She is perfect!**" Tsukune sweatdropped at his perverted ghoul but had to agree Moka looked downright eatable with this display.

Moka smirked and looked at Tsukune as she was almost nose to nose with him at this point and said, "**So you ignore my warnings and touch me where I told you you were forbidden and then release the seal and let me out knowing you would be shown your place if I had been released.**" Moka began. "**You hold me possessively on top of that and claim it to be the only way to calm down and not kill my imouto. For all of this do you know what you punishment is Tsukune?**"

Tsukune shook his head and Moka's smirk widened. Moka raised her hand and bopped him on his head. "**Know your place.**" she said so he could hear and chuckled at his closed eyes. He looked so cute when he was preparing to be shown his place. "**_Did I really just think that? God if I didn't know any better I would think the seal was starting to integrate the other me with me._**" she thought.

Tsukune felt the bop and heard the sentence then peaked a eye open to see Moka standing a few steps away. He opened his eyes fully and stared at Moka for a full minute until she shifted and said, "**What?**"

Tsukune shook his head and said, "That's it? No kick to send me into space? No screaming about me touching you? Just a bop on the head?" he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth as Moka glared at him.

"**You saved my other self. That was the reason you were touching me. I allowed it because you were saving the life of me and my sister, at the time, if you wish I can show you your proper place.**" she said as she started to advance.

"No no. Moka-san Please. I am sorry for touching you but Ghoul was yelling at me to kill her and I had to agree after seeing what she had done. It would have killed you, if I had not acted fast enough. Please I know my place I won't touch you again." Tsukune said as he backpedaled trying to run damage control.

Moka smirked as she stopped. "**Very well Tsukune but our next training session will not be so light. I will see you later I believe this has cost you and the Other Me first period so maybe you should hurry to school. I give you leave to do whatever you must to keep the other me from Kokoa but do not kill her just try to incapacitate her.**"

Tsukune nodded and said, "Of Course Moka-san."

Moka chuckled and clinked her rosario back on allowing the outer Moka to fall into Tsukune's arms. Tsukune started to walk to class with Moka in his arms.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka walked to their second period class. They had made an excuse about the chairman's bodyguards asking to see them and they were instantly excused by their teacher. They just hoped the chairman would not pick up on the lie. They quickly sat down ignoring the stares from their friends.

The morning past quickly and once lunch bell rang Moka and Tsukune were quickly cornered by their three friends. Kurumu was first to speak, "Where the hell were you two yesterday and this morning!"

Tsukune spoke up ad Moka looked down. "We were working on the article yesterday and this morning we were dealing with an acquaintance of Moka's." he explained.

Mizore spoke then, "You weren't in your rooms until late Tsukune, I was looking for you but I couldn't find you." finally gaining confidence from being scared for him.

Tsukune said, "No, we weren't, We went to the library wing that is usually deserted. I knew you wouldn't look there."

Moka was embarrassed being interogated and let Tsukune talk. She knew this Tsukune would get out of this with a perfectly liable excuse instead of letting them know he was fighting Inner Moka. Then there would be an uprising about how he could get hurt or any other myriad of things and their training would be interrupted. This was for the protection of the group.

Yukari sensed something going on but she decided that she would get Kurumu and Mizore together and find out by following Tsukune and Moka instead of trying to outwit Tsukune. He had gotten extremely witty since he returned. Not an unwelcome thing really. "Come on let's go eat they answered our questions desu~" she said and started to walk to the door.

Tsukune said, "Let's eat here. I want to talk with my friends without all the background noises." '_and glares_' he added.

The four girls agreed and they all put some desks together and broke out their bag lunches. They proceeded to eat as they made small talk.

"How was your weekend, Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu turned to Tsukune and smirked, "I spent most of the weekend studying but I went and bought some new underwear would you like to see Tsukune?" she asked seductively.

Tsukune merely said, "Thats nice. What about you Mizore-chan?"

Mizore blushed and mumbled something embarrassed slightly before she straightened and said, "I was catching up on some work I let fall back because of my trip back home a week ago."

Tsukune smiled and said, "That was very productive Mizore-chan."

He turned to Yukari. "How is the project coming along?"

Yukari started to gush, "Oh it is coming along nicely. The..." she started to babble about the specifics of her new machine as Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore made small talk and they finished their lunches.

* * *

The day finished out easily and Kokoa had yet to show her face so Tsukune was wary. She shouldn't have been out that long. He stuck to Moka as they made their way to the dorms.

Moka had her hand in his as they walked, "Do you think Kokoa is going to attack on my way home?" Moka asked.

Tsukune smirked, "If she were smart she would understand that, as long as I am near you, she will simply be sent away or knocked out until she accepts you and does not try to hurt you."

They continued walking enjoying each other's company and reached the girl's dorms. Once they got there they saw who they had been talking about standing there. Tsukune immediately moved in front of Moka and asked, "What do you want now Kokoa?"

Kokoa smirked and said, "Just to tell you that I am not going to try to hurt that pink-haired imitation to bring out my real onee-sama. But my real sister has to fight me once."

Tsukune smirked, "Moka-san already beat you why would you wish to fight her again now?"

Kokoa flinched but said, "I wasn't ready then!"

Moka heard her inner speak, "**_Walk to the nearest clearing I will fight her there._**" Moka relayed the message and they all walked away from the dorms.

* * *

Kokoa stood across from Outer Moka and smirked. She grabbed Kou-chan and turned him into a spiked ball and said, "Let's get this going then."

Tsukune moved to remove the rosario and unleashed Inner Moka.

Inner Moka looked down on Kokoa and said, "**So why should I fight you again? I have already proven I am stronger.**"

Kokoa looked down because she had no real answer.

Moka smirked and said, "**Fine I will fight you if you manage to lay a hit on Tsukune within 10 minutes.**"

Tsukune's eyes widened as Kokoa grinned from ear to ear and Moka moved and leant against a tree. "**9 and a half minutes left Kokoa.**"

Tsukune immediately channeled some youki into his legs and dodged the ball that had smashed where he was a mere second ago. Tsukune rolled to his feet after dodging and had to lean back to dodge the sweep sent at his torso. He leant back up and sidestepped as Kokoa brought the morning star down where he had been standing. This is how it went on for a full 9 minutes with Tsukune dodging every strike sent at him with his youki radar and Kokoa easily growing angrier and angrier as the fight wore on.

"**Only 30 seconds left Kokoa.**" Moka called out playfully enjoying this show.

Kokoa redoubled her efforts but she was tiring. Tsukune on the other hand was only breathing heavy. He could hold this pace up for almost an hour since he started sparring with Moka his stamina had been increasing steadily. For the next 30 seconds, Tsukune continued dodging, until Moka called out.

"**Time! Sorry Kokoa but it looks like no fight today. You can challenge Tsukune once a week and, if you win, I will fight you consistently that week until you challenge Tsukune again.**" With that she clicked her rosario back on as Kokoa glared at Tsukune and stalked off.

Tsukune sighed and woke outer Moka and walked her back to the dorms. Once they had separated, Tsukune went to his room and fell asleep.

* * *

End A/N: Theres some more fluff and some insight into their feelings. I will try to not just leave Outer Moka out but I am having a hard time balancing this for now. I will figure it out just give me a few chapters please.


	4. Bloodlust and Date

A/N: Time for the next chapter of Rosario to Ghoul! Now Moka's relationship with Tsukune is going to seem a little rushed that is because of the plans I have but keep in mind their previous relationship and what Inner Moka says at the end of the first season. I have taken the Harem poll down and have decided based upon the results what the harem will be if it occurs. If you wish to put in a vote while this next vote is going on and you have not already voted send me a pm. I will gladly add your votes to the tally. The first place was won by a landslide. Of 90 people 55 of them chose her. However the second place spot was up for grabs with only about 10 votes till the next person so your votes will make a difference. For anyone who already voted please don't PM me. I don't know who voted but I would appreciate it if my poll came out without someone trying to pull a fast one even if I never know about it.

On a side note there is another poll about whether or not to make it a harem. I am leaning towards it but I want to know what you guys and hopefully some girls think. I put it in to choose whether it is 1 more girl or 2 with a max of 4 people total in a relationship together 3girls+Tsukune. Choose from those and I erased the initial one so if you voted for the poll I had up earlier with just Yes and No you can vote again. Go tell me what you think because I need to know within the next 2-3 chapters whether I do some more stuff or enter another Arc.

Must give props to Four Elements678 he is one hell of an idea machine. Helps me to refine a few things so hope the background story will be a bit better because of him/her.

Just to clarify when Inner Moka is not out I will refer to her as Inner or Inner Moka. When she is unsealed she turns into Moka. If I need to talk about Outer Moka from Tsukune's pov is 'Outer Moka' but from Inner it is 'the other me'.

"_A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out._" -Unknown (to me anyways)

Hmmm I think that is it. On with the Show!

Announcer: And it is time for the next chapter of Rosario to Ghoulllllllll!

Me: Yo! Announcer dude stop stalling and get to narrating!

Announcer: 'sweatdrop' But sir you need to tell me what to narrate.

Me: Oh yeah! Then do the disclaimer thingy that is the bane of my existence as I write up your lines. *walks away mumbling '...and Moka rides Tsukune... no wait dammit thats too soon. Maybe if the fans want it though...' Tsukune08 continues mumbling under his breath and giggles perversely as Announcer turns away from his crazy writer.*

Announcer: Alright here we go!

Disclaimer: Tsukune08 does not own anything from Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 4- Bloodlust and Date.

It had been a month since Kokoa had appeared on the campus. She had challenged Tsukune each week to see if she could hit him but he kept dodging her. She was infuriated each week but what she didn't know was that all throughout this Inner Moka had continued their training sessions which evolved into full nights of gorging themselves on Tsukune's cooking after each training session.

They now trained 3 nights a week and usually one day of the weekend. She made Tsukune cook each time slowly showing him what foods she liked and anything she might dislike.

Tsukune had advanced by leaps and bounds being trained by his inner Ghoul and Inner Moka. His youki was easily manipulated by his will with the barest of barriers there to keep him from it. Once he willed the youki to him it would come. He could concentrate it into his left hand and head as freely as he had with his legs initially. He could circulate it within his body for about 30 minutes before he would feel his control slip and he would have to spend a few minutes either resting or concentrating to bring it back to him.

Contractor was being resilient though. He had refused to tell or teach any of his powers until he was satisfied with Tsukune's progress. He had been impressed but said his skills were not necessary and that Tsukune did not have the necessary control over his youki just yet. He had hinted he would have to be able to remove the holy lock in order to access his powers. Tsukune had paled when he mentioned it. So Tsukune left contractor alone and to his own devices as he trained to be an effective fighter.

Tsukune had also picked up his own fighting style remnicient of Moka's fighting style. He relied on his fast movement to dodge around the enemy while using his fast kicks and quick jabs from his left arm to aim for disabling hits. He had death blows added in for the stronger enemies but if he fought those weaker than himself he would not kill them unless they would become a known problem later on. He still had some compassion.

His speed had improved the most of all. He could match Moka's speed when she was moving her fastest. Though his strength was severely limited in regards to what Moka could bring to bear. He continued training hoping that with more practice he could bring more strength to bear. He had apparently been built for speed when he had been injected and that was what his youki based itself on. Though he was based on it he was more balanced where a werewolf might beat him out in pure speed on a night of the full moon, he could come close to them but his strength was going to outweigh them horribly. On the other hand, for vampires, he was not going to be able to touch their brute strength but he would be able to surpass their speed and land strong blows with it. All in All, it set him as an all around S-class Daiyoukai if he could harness his immense youki.

He had been surprised when Moka had told him this after their last training session. If he continued in such a manner, he may well be creating a third S-class vampire race. They would be mediocre in terms of straight power or speed but for fighting against enemies they would be almost unmatched.(1)

Tsukune grinned foolishly as he thought of all that could mean if he used his Contractor powers on top of that. He had been a little disappointed that power would not be passed on but his children would have some higher sensors because of their closeness with wind. He had learned this was why his youki sensor was on a level Moka had not seen before. He had not divulged this to Moka yet keeping Contractor secret but he was going to tell her once he unlocked Contractor's powers.

So time grew on and the school went through a month of homework and classes unaware of the two S-class monsters training to get stronger or just to be near the one they felt comfortable with.

* * *

It was Friday morning as Tsukune cracked his eye open looking at his clock. He saw it was time to get up for school and he slowly crawled out of his bed and stretched. He sighed in relief as his bones made satisfying pops as they settled back in their rightful place. He walked into his bathroom and did his morning ritual feeling particularly good today. He always did after those episodes. Once he had started training, his bloodlust had reached new heights. Being around Moka in these fits were especially dangerous. He knew he wanted Moka's blood more than any others. It had gotten so bad a week ago he had taken 2 days off from school to recover and stay away from Moka and people with blood. During these fits Ghoul was surprisingly quiet. Tsukune had attempted to ask Ghoul about them but Ghoul simply said, "**You do not wish to curb it so it will remain the ****way it is.**"

Tsukune had attempted to reason that he could not drink blood but Ghoul refused to listen. The fits would wax and wan almost like the moon but it was becoming more frequent. Ghoul had kept training him even through these fits not letting up. Once he had gained access to his youki rather freely Ghoul had him move on to concentrating it into shapes. It started simply like a ball or a box but quickly became more difficult with each one he completed. He would shape the youki outside himself but it was not dense enough to be seen only felt through a youki sensor. He had to do this in his hands because it was difficult to manifest any youki outside yourself. This was not really usable in battle only as an exercise because of the concentration needed to do it.

He stopped his musings and headed downstairs after he had noticed the time setting himself up in his usual spot of waiting for Moka. He felt the now familiar spike of youki and turned to Mizore's direction. "Mizore-chan if you wish to talk with me or even just be near me come out. I would like to see more of you." he said.

After a few seconds, Mizore left the bushes and walked up to Tsukune with a blush on her face.

"Ohayo, Mizore-chan. You look beautiful as always." Tsukune said with a smile.

Mizore blushed harder and said, "O-Ohayo, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune looked at Mizore curiously before asking, "Mizore-chan why do you always hide? You should grace everyone with such a cute face. It should be a crime to hide it."

Mizore blushed a shade that shouldn't be possible with her pale skin before saying, "I-I-I was always a shy person Tsukune-kun. I don't really like being in the open." she looked around and noticed only a few people around but she still shied away from them.

Tsukune frowned, "Well, we shall have to correct that won't we? From now on. you are going to walk home from school with Moka-san and I. I won't take no for an answer, maybe you can gain the confidence from that, but if someone tries anything Moka-san and I will be there to help ok?" he finished with a smile

Mizore looked down shyly before saying, "If that is what Tsukune-kun wants..."

Tsukune's eyes turned steely, "No. I want you to want to show that face of yours. You should not be hiding yourself Mizore-chan. I want to help you gain some confidence."

Mizore looked at Tsukune then looked down uncertaintity in her eyes before she sighed, "Could I think about this Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune smiled, "Ok Mizore-chan. I don't want to pressure you despite what I said. I wish you would gain some more confidence though. You really don't do yourself justice."

Mizore blushed again before saying, "Arigato, Tsukune-kun." and rushing towards the school as she sensed Moka.

* * *

Tsukune turned to greet Moka, but he noticed she did not look too pleased, and the eye on the rosario was flashing dangerously. He started to sweat slightly when he asked, "So how much did you hear?"

Moka frowned as the eye flashed some more and she said, "Ano, I walked up when you started to say it should be a crime to hide her face."

Tsukune smiled at her but started to sweat intensely inside as Ghoul finally spoke up, "**You sir... Are royally screwed when we train tomorrow.** **Since you won****'t be able to move ****S****unday and probably ****Monday then I want you to train double tonight.**"

Tsukune sweatdropped as Ghoul went on about training, "_You could at least be sympa__thetic_!"

Ghoul snorted, "**Why? I agree with what you said to Mizore. I just suggest you do not that when Moka is around.**"

Tsukune looked taken aback before looking back at Moka. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Gomen Moka-san. I just wanted to help our friend."

Moka smiled radiantly, "Oh I know Tsukune that's just how you are. Though I don't want to tell you how Ura-chan is going to take it." she said ending on a solemn note.

Tsukune flinched and looked at the eye on her rosario before saying, "We should get to class Moka-san."

Moka nodded and latched onto his arm as usual as he wound his fingers into hers. They started their trek towards school when a blur suddenly came barreling out of the bushes and crashed into Tsukune's side causing him to 'oof' slightly as he had been a bit preoccupied with Moka to sense it.

Moka and Tsukune looked down only to hear... "Tsukune desu~"

Yukari hugging on Tsukune's side. Tsukune smiled and started to walk as Yukari detached herself and kept herself on Tsukune's side. "How is the project coming along Yukari-chan? Any problems?" he asked.

Moka looked to the young witch expectantly and Yukari's eyes lit up. "Oh no everything is going fine. In a few weeks, I will have it finished. Then..." she trailed off and started to drool.

Tsukune and Moka paled as they thought of what could make Yukari drool, but they left it and Moka had her normal morning snack as she leaned over Tsukune to look at Yukari she sighed and said, "Tsukune, Gomen. Capuchuuuuu."

* * *

Tsukune sat in his usual seat rubbing his neck slightly while Moka looked apologetic. Surprisingly, Kurumu sat in her seat and was not dirtied up like normal. She had not attacked Tsukune today. Tsukune saw she was acting normally but was a bit worried. Not that he didn't appreciate the fact she didn't try to smother him today. It was just unnatural for Kurumu to give up. So he left her alone, assuming that if she had a problem she would go to her friends for help. He did not want to try to press her because she would pull away.

Tsukune let his mind wander as the class started. He was planning on another grueling training session this weekend especially with what he just pulled with Mizore. But he couldn't help it. She was so shy, he just wanted her to come out of her shell, and show how beautiful she could be without that holding her back.

"**Yes. It is ok for others to look at our friends. Just not at Moka.**" Ghoul spoke up.

Tsukune's eyes widened before he thought back, "_Yes, I don__'t really mind others being looked at, but Moka is for my eyes only._"

He did have a bit of a protective streak for his friends. However, He was beginning to get confused as to his feelings to certain members now that he had Ghoul within him, but he was sure of one thing. Moka was his and his alone. She would not be ogled by some worthless youkai not even worthy of looking at her boot much less her goddess like body. Oh, he knew Moka had some faults, but he loved her regardless. No matter what she did, so long as she did not dismiss him, he would love her. Probably after that as well, so he let his mind wander trying to make sense of his feelings and trying to figure out how to make it up to Inner Moka.

* * *

Across the room Moka was thinking about Tsukune's actions. She had been truthful when she said it was his nature, and she was happy he was trying to help her, but Inner Moka had been extremely agitated when she had heard what he had been saying. She was confused on why Inner Moka would be so agitated coming up with theory after theory until she decided she was jealous of Mizore to which, Inner Moka responded, almost making her jump out of her seat.

"**Nonse****nse! I am not jealous of that Snow Woman. Tsukune is free ****to go after whoever he wants. He may pursue ****me, but I am out of his reach.**" she said haughtily.

Moka pursed her lips, "_Don__'t lie to yourself Ura-chan._" she said actually talking back to her stronger side.

Inner Moka scoffed, "**I am not lying ****only speaking the truth.**"

Moka rolled her eyes at her Inner self's pride, "_No you aren__'t__. You wouldn__'t be so agitated if you didn__'t care. Ever since __you have started to train him, your feelings have grown for him. I have felt them. I have acted on them. You saw how I would rub against him a bit more than normal after each training night. I may not know exactly what you do, but each night after that you are as pleasant and content as I have ever seen you. You enjoy his company. As much as you can enjoy anyone elses_. _Admit it. You. Love. Him._"

Inner Moka went silent at her other self's observation and Moka nodded satisfied she had gotten her point across. "_It is ok to love him. I know what will happen should you admit it. So do you. I would want nothing more than for Tsukune to be the one. Don__'t be scared he will accept you no matter what. Stop fighting it._"

Inner Moka was silent before saying one sentence and disappearing into the seal, "**You know why I can****'t.**"

Moka sighed and turned back to class thinking about the one reason Inner Moka won't accept Tsukune.

* * *

Classes went by fast and Tsukune was still thinking of ways to make it up to Inner Moka. He decided to make her favorite tonight if he trained with her. Takoyaki always cheered her up. So when the last bell sounded he picked his books up and asked Moka where they should meet up for their training. Her answer surprised him.

"Not Tonight. I will meet you at our usual spot for training tomorrow, Tsukune. Have a good night." Moka said before she walked off.

Tsukune looked stunned, not thinking what he had done was that serious until hearing this. Moka had always wanted to train with him. He was truly worried, and it showed on his face as he walked out the room. Mizore bit her lip before running to catch Tsukune and grabbed onto Moka's usual arm.

Tsukune was in such deep thought he was surprised when he suddenly felt weight on his arm. He looked down a little wary until he saw the violet hair of Mizore. He smiled and said, "You wish to try it once huh Mizore-chan?"

Mizore looked sheepish before looking at him with steel in her blue eyes and nodding before snuggling into his shoulder. Tsukune knew this would cause problems, but he wanted to help her so he walked her to the dorms lending her his strength.

Tsukune was ignoring the mutterings from the guys and murderous stares from the girls. The guys were muttering that they had a chance with Moka, and that Tsukune was a playboy while the girls were pissed that Tsukune could have a second girl hanging off him. It was known about all the girls loving Tsukune, but they were always seen together, or only Tsukune with Moka, making them believe he was cheating on Moka. Tsukune continued on, as Mizore just enjoyed his strength, and endured people staring at them. They reached the girls dorms and Mizore squeaked a quick "Arigato," before running inside blushing furiously.

Tsukune blinked at her speed and turned around and walked back to his own dorm.

* * *

Tsukune arrived at his room, opened his door and went inside. Once inside, he set his books down and took his shoes off. He went to his desk and turned his lamp on contemplating what to do that night when it hit him as Ghoul spoke up, "**You have started the chain reaction Tsukune. You won****'t be able to ignore this much longer. I don****'t want to hear your objections**.**Y****ou either fix this or you will devolve into a mindless slaughterer until your bloodlust is sated. You knew this was the ****price for your power. Now either ****sate ****u****s**** or I will stop holding back the full ****force of it!**"

Tsukune crashed onto the floor holding his stomach as it clenched and his eyes flashed red as his fangs elongated. He realized Ghoul was right. He had been told by Ghoul when he first started breaking the barrier, after that first night training, that the more he broke the barrier, the more the bloodlust would increase. He was only now beginning to feel the full effects because Ghoul wanted him strong enough to fight before he was debilitated by this, so Ghoul held most of it back. Now he was tired of it. He thirsted and he was going to get what he wanted. One way or another.

"_Fine! I will go get something from the Chairman__.__ Please take it back so I can walk without attacking people._" Tsukune thought with some difficulty.

Ghoul grunted and the hunger disappeared as much as it ever did and Tsukune could finally breath. He took some deep breaths and finally steadied himself. Ghoul had been getting more irritated since Tsukune refused to drink blood, but Tsukune was going to do it this time if Ghoul had to force him so Tsukune took his blazer off and cooled himself. He stripped his sweat soaked legs and shirt and threw on pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Quickly locking his door, he quickly started to walk towards the Chairman's office.

As he walked, he noticed how other veered away from him as they walked home for the weekend. He didn't care. At this point his fangs ached as they had when he had first gotten the Holy Lock, and he was trying to not be too close to anyone because of it. If he had paid attention, he would have noticed he was channeling youki through his body subconsciously and that the wind had picked up around him forming a barrier most would rather avoid from what their instincts were telling them. He continued on his way unaware of what was happening in the girls dorms.

* * *

Moka felt Tsukune's youki spike. She turned towards the direction she felt he was and whispered "Tsukune." The rosary lit up, Inner Moka finally coming out since their argument earlier today.

"**What****'s w****rong?**" she questioned.

"Tsukune's youki is flaring. I don't understand whenever he is training it might flare sometimes but this is unreal. He is flaring it like, he wants to be a beacon. Like he wants to fight anyone, but also warns them to stay away because he is angry." Moka replied. Even if she was not the fighter, she still had a radar that Inner Moka recently taught her to use.

Inner Moka became contemplative before she said, "**Tsukune, ****what has you so agitated? ****Omote, where is he headed?**"

Moka concentrated before saying, "Its hard to pinpoint. His aura is so immense moving at a walking pace is hard to notice where he moves..." her eyes widened as she said, "He is heading towards the school!"

Inner Moka's eyes widened as well, "**What the hell! Omote, go get him. I want to know whats got him so agitated that he would be this idio****tic with his identity, even if this proves he isn****'t ****fully human.**"

Moka went to leave her room, but before she could leave she was blocked by 3 stern looking stares. She blinked before noticing Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. They were all staring her down. Mizore seemed particularly peeved considering that her hands were covered in slight frost. She took a step back from Mizore and said, "What's wrong guys?" she flashed a smile her previous helpful nature coming back with her friends in front of her.

They simply glared at her until they all walked into the room pushing her back with their presence and closed the door behind them.

Kurumu talked first, "Whats wrong Moka?"

Moka opened her mouth but Mizore spoke first, "Why were you so cold to Tsukune today? You were nigh inseparable the past 2 months, then you suddenly don't even want to talk to him after this morning." Her eyes narrowing not expecting jealousy from her.

Yukari simply looked at the three girls in front of her. She was only here to prevent violence.

Moka opened her mouth again, but heard Inner Moka growl, "**We don****'t have time for this. Tsukune is very agitated i****f someone ****decide****s to challenge him with the way he is now, he ****m****ight very well kill the person.**" she finally felt Tsukune's youki spike even sealed that was impressive from Tsukune. Moka's eyes widened.

Instead of answering the questions she said, "Can you all feel that youki?"

The girls looked confused before closing their eyes and focusing. All their eyes widened as a particularly intense spike made itself known.

Mizore asked, "Who is that?"

Moka sighed, none of them knew of their training sessions, and they had not felt Tsukune's youki yet. When he used it, it was different from that malevolent feeling of the Ghoul's. "It's Tsukune. He is extremely agitated about something. Ura-chan says that, he might even kill someone, if they challenge him. We need to calm him down, and see what is wrong before we start tearing into each other."

Mizore and Kurumu looked at each other before they nodded and looked at the other 2 girls in the room and nodded and they all ran out to follow Tsukune. Hoping he was alright.

* * *

Tsukune continued on his way almost to the front gate when some idiot bumped into him. The person looked at him and say the shifting eyes and powerful youki. He immediately scrambled back and said, "I'm sorry."

Tsukune merely looked at the monster, his fangs elongating until he finally snapped his mouth shut, and continued his pace into the school. He was becoming increasingly agitated and he was sure the chairman could feel him coming. He only hoped, he had what he needed.

Tsukune finally reached the Chairman's outer doors, and he saw the normal bodyguards standing there looking at him warily before he spoke, "I'm here to see the Chairman." his voice throaty and more gruff with the youki circulating. The bodyguards looked hesitant until they heard something and nodded letting him in.

Tsukune continued on his walk, luckily it appeared Ruby wasn't here. If she was, he didn't think he could survive a S&M comment about letting him have his way with her. His fangs throbbed and he hurried up the stairs to the chairman's office. Just as he raised his hand to knock he heard, "Enter Tsukune-kun. Please try to limit yourself though."

Tsukune immediately tapered off the youki he had been unconciously emitting and circulating before entering the Chairman's office.

* * *

The girls ran past the people in the streets all of whom were throughly shaken by the amount of youki that person had emitted. But the only description was of brown hair and red eyes with wind circulating around them. That sounded like Tsukune, but why would his eyes be red. When he used his youki. it would give him red eyes. However, that was only if he was moving at higher speeds. Also, Tsukune never showed any power with wind. Moka and the crew were getting doubtful, but they saw how it led straight to the board Chairman's hallway and they followed it.

* * *

Tsukune looked at the Exorcist/School Board Chairman/ Dark Lord sitting in front of him with knowing glowing eyes. He watched Tsukune carefully, as Tsukune stared him down and twitched as he felt the hunger strike him for a few seconds. The Dark Lord chuckled.

Tsukune snapped his eyes back to the Chairman.

"**It would seem you are in need of some blood Tsukune-kun.**" he said in his all-too-knowing voice.

Tsukune scowled, "I see you were aware of my situation, just like always. If so, why haven't you supplied me with some packs knowing of my difficulty?" he asked in a conversational tone.

If the Chairman was shocked by the tone of his voice, he didn't show it. "**Easy my dear boy. You didn't ask.**" Tsukune's scowl increased, but he held his tongue.

"**Now if I were to give you this blood in this cooler here.**" he pointed to a cooler by his side. "**What do I get in return?**" he asked his eyes glowing.

Tsukune looked at the Chairman incredulously, "Myself and the newspaper club already have saved our school 3 times. What more could you want?"

The Chairman chuckled, "**Ah yes. Very astute. Before you left, you would simply sputter beforehand, and now you answer me back with a good argument. Very well, I will continue to supply you with blood packs, Tsukune-kun. Take this cooler, it should cool you off enough until you find a more permanent solution or until you need more.**"

Tsukune thanked the chairman and opened the cooler right there, draining three packets, wincing as the cooled blood went down his throat. He could hear Ghoul sigh in his mind and he felt his hunger abating. Once he had finished that, he looked in the cooler and saw 6 more packs. He looked to the Chairman, who was watching him, and picked the cooler up, after closing it, and went to leave. Once he reached the door, he felt his friends youki at the outer doors near the bodygaurds. He turned to the Chairman.

"Is there another way out of here?" he asked.

The Chairman's eyes glowed brighter before he said, "**Not unless you can fly.**"

Tsukune cursed until a thought crossed his mind. He concentrated and thought, "_Contractor?_"

"_Yes?"_ Contractor replied.

"_If I gave you control, do you think you could fly me out of here?_" Tsukune asked.

"_Yes, I could. I will if that is what you wish._" Contractor said.

Tsukune gave a mental nod before turning back to the inquisitive stare of the Chairman.

"I wish to ask a favor. If you complete this, I will grant any favor you ask of me; that is within my power that does not harm my friends or go against my morals." Tsukune said bargaining.

The Chairman chuckled darkly before saying, "**Thats some restrictions but go ahead.**"

"I wish for you to tell your gaurds to tell my friends that I was never here. Don't tell them of my problem. They worry enough as it is. This is my problem and none of their concern. I will beat it." Tsukune said with conviction.

The Chairman thought for a moment, "**A very reasonable request, for such a vaguely worded reward. Very well Tsukune-kun. My gaurds will do as you ask. I will not inform them. I will even keep it from Ruby. Now how are you going to get out of here?**" he asked curious about his escape plan.

Tsukune grinned, "Flying." with that said he grabbed the cooler under one arm and walked to the window behind the Chairman opening it.

The Chairman's glowing eyes widened as the wind picked up, and Tsukune's eyes turned a stormy grey. With a burst of Wind, Tsukune was gone flying swiftly through the air towards his dorm.

The Chairman sat there stunned for a moment. Even as a Dark Lord he couldn't become a contractor! "**Interesting man you are, Aono Tsukune.**" he chuckled from the favor he just procured as he sent his instructions to his gaurds and closed his window again.

* * *

Tsukune loved this. This feeling of freedom. The winds at his beck and call. He was one with the wind while separate. He could feel its ebb and flow. He could feel it flowing around everything under the barrier. Then, it ended, as he alighted on the ground in front of his dorm with no one in sight. He was quickly reminded of his station and ran inside to make it look like he had been in there the whole time because he was sure the girls would come check once the gaurds told their story. At least Moka would come check.

So he ran inside and changed out of those clothes and laid out on his bed in his boxers pretending, he had been sleeping. Sure enough, 8 minutes later after Tsukune had calmed down and the blood had settled in his stomach, he heard the knock at his door so he rose groggy even from the few minutes of laying down, and approached his door with shuffled steps.

* * *

The girls were not happy. Not only did they fail to catch, who they assumed was Tsukune, They had been rebuffed by the bodygaurds for interrupting the Chairman's quiet office and been sent home basically with a spanking in the form of more homework. They had been assured that Tsukune had not been there, but Moka, and Inner Moka, were adamant that is was Tsukune's youki they had felt. The Chairman had chuckled and said, "**Even if that were so, there is no other way outside this tower without walking past this corridor. How could he have slipped past you, if you have been here the whole time?**"

The girls had had to bow their heads at that and walk away. They had immediately set out for Tsukune's new apartment, though, in the hopes of catching him before he could return. The girls had been so preoccupied with Tsukune, that no one had questioned how Moka knew what Tsukune's youki felt like, or to continue their discussion from Moka's room. So they arrived outside of Tsukune's doo,r and knocked on it, pretty much banging it into the walls with their super strength in their anger. They heard shuffled footsteps before the door opened and all the girls beheld a sight they had wanted to see for awhile. A Tsukune with nothing but boxers on. All of them immediately blushed red, but Moka was the only one to divert her eyes.

Tsukune looked through sleepy eyes at them and looked down. Normally, he would cover himself and go all shy, but his recent intake of blood seemed to have him on a bit of a high. "Like what you see girls?"

Kurumua, Mizore, and Yukari all nodded dumbly, as Moka sneeked a peek through a sidelong glance. "**Grrrrr.**" Inner Moka thought. She had seen him shirtless, but those muscles on his legs were well defined.

Tsukune suddenly felt like a piece of meat, and shifted his weight causing the girls to folow as his package brushed against the boxers and he said, "As much as I enjoy letting you girls ogle me what are you doing here. Mizore-chan ran away from me as fast as possible earlier today. Kurumu-chan ignored me. Moka-san didn't want to have anything to do with me after this morning. And! Yukari- chan would you like some tea?"

Yukari nodded happily, before running into his house and looking around, as he looked at the girls expectantly. They all seemed to have their heads bowed. He sighed. "Come in. Though I don't know what you want, I am not going to let you stand out in the hallway."

All the girls brightened and filed into his house as he shut the door and headed to his room. "I'll be right back. No fighting in my house. If I hear so much as a raised voice, I will kick you out. I have to pay enough in ruined shirts around here no need to pay for house damages as well."

All the girls blushed and sat down quietly on his couch each contemplating what had brought them here and trying to shake that new image of Tsukune out of their heads.

* * *

In his room, Tsukune sighed. He hadn't meant to answer the door like that, but it distracted from him possibly being out of the house.

"**Good Job Tsukune.**" Ghoul said.

Tsukune sighed again and went to find his clothes as he let the girls sit in his living room. Once he had dressed, he headed back out to his living room enjoying the blushes he got. He had decided that his unintended distraction was so good, he was going to expand on it and wore some sweat pants with a muscle shirt showing off his arms and upper chest. He watched as all the girls blushed, and he sat in his recliner with Kurumu, Moka and Mizore on the sofa, and Yukari sitting by herself on his love seat.

He smiled and said, "Ao, what can I do for you ladies tonight?" being a bit more formal since they were in his house.

The girls squirmed a bit until Tsukune saw the eye appear on the seal and Moka stare at him with unfocused eyes and she finally spoke, "We felt your youki heading towards school and we wanted to see what had you so agitated Tsukune."

Tsukune held in a grimace. He hadn't realized the extent of his Youki backlash until he had been in front the Chairman's office. He was saved from answering as he saw a lightbulb go on in Yukari's eyes.

"How do you know what Tsukune's youki feels like Moka-san?" Yukari asked.

Mizore and Kurumu looked at Moka now, and Moka looked sheepish, while Tsukune sighed in relief within himself.

Moka was thinking fast, "**Just tell them. They will not interfere now that Tsukune is fast enough to dodge me. If they do we will simply relocate.**" Inner Moka said.

"Myself and Ura-chan have been training Tsukune since the beginning of the school year in how to use his youki." Moka said.

Kurumu and Mizore's actions were expected. Their eyes widened before Kurumu shouted, "What? What do you mean you have been training him? Your other self could have killed him!"

Moka looked Kurumu in the eyes and said, "You know, as well as I do, that she would not do that. You don't believe that, and I am offended you would even say it let alone think it."

Kurumu cast her eyes down, "Your right she wouldn't take it so far. I'm sorry. I know she wouldn't do anything like that to Tsukune."

Mizore spoke up this time, "So that is why you could detect me easier. I always wondered how you were improving Tsukune. Though I do have one question. Why did you hide it from us?"

Tsukune fidgeted uncomfortable with such a close to home question. The answer was simple. If they had known, they would try to stop it or sabotage the training time he had. Not to be mean or because they were jealous, well maybe slightly jealous, but because they wouldn't want him hurt. He sat there trying to come up with a answer when Moka came around with a save.

"Because Ura-chan didn't want anyone watching. She insists her training is only for those she wishes to see." Moka explained.

Mizore and Kurumu seemed content with that since it made sense a master would only teach whom they wished.

Yukari spoke up, "So that is where you two have been disappearing to desu~"

Moka and Tsukune nodded bringing a silence to the room before Yukari decided to break it again.

"So what about heading to school Tsukune? Your trail led straight to the Board Chairman." Yukari asked.

Tsukune calmly replied, "I was here all afternoon Yukari-chan. I have no proof of it besides my state when I opened the door."

The girls eyes narrowed not willing to take it like that since Moka had been so sure of it being Tsukune's and after hearing they had been training together so long it made sense she would not mess around with such an accusation.

Tsukune sighed, "I have no way to prove it to you and you have no way to prove it was me. Unless you don't trust me, just drop it. We are wasting a perfectly good friday evening sitting here accusing each other of something. Let's just all go back home and forget about this."

The girls were still suspicious, but they complied and stood up getting ready to leave. Tsukune noticed the rosario's eye had been trained on him the whole night, but he was not going to let her out tonight. It was way too soon since he fed. So he led them outside the dorms, and watched them leave before turning to go back inside and get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Moka made her way back to her room. The other girls had just been about to confront her about her recent behavior, but she said that Ura-chan had just not had what she wanted Tsukune to do ready yet so she was deep in thought the whole day. They had taken that and left. She walked into her room and looked towards where Tsukune's apartment like room was.

"**You know he was lying right?**" Inner Moka asked.

"Of course, Whatever had him that agitated, he would never willingly tell us. Even if he is different, he is still caring. So long as it doesn't harm us, he will bear the burden himself." Moka replied.

Inner Moka's voice softened, "**Yes, even when he was weak, he would do so. Now he bears the strength to walk on his own. I wonder what he will do now.**"

Moka looked down at her rosario, "What are you going to do?" she whispered and the both of them went silent. Moka finished her nightly ritual and climbed into bed.

* * *

Tsukune was waiting in the usual area with some sweats on. He had brought a change of clothes because, for some reason unknown to him, he had felt he would need them. So here he sat meditating with his powers trying to coax some training out of Contractor, when he felt Moka's sealed youki approaching. He quickly stood up and met Moka who was wearing the same red dress she had on when he first let Inner Moka out. He suddenly grinned feeling his gut instinct save him from something he was sure would have left him unprepared for in his original persona.

He smiled at Moka and said, "Ohayo, Moka-san."

Moka smiled back, "Ohayo, Tsukune."

Tsukune stood there a few seconds before he said, "Well, let the beating commence."

Moka looked down seeing him remove the rosary and felt herself going to sleep.

Tsukune watched in awe at Moka's transformation. He always found the switching to the true Moka enthralling. The way the bats would swirl in response to her energy. The way her pink locks would switch to metallic silver. Her green emeralds turning to red rubies. Each unique yet each held a sense of wonder. He watched as Moka settled after being released from the seal and enjoyed just observing her in his last pain-free moments of this weekend.

Moka opened her eyes and looked at Tsukune. She stared at him with an expression Tsukune could not fathom, until it was suddenly gone and she looked down at his clothes. She smirked.

"**I don't want to train today Tsukune. I'm going exploring. Let's go.**" she said and turned around, making it clear to follow her with her hand she left.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka arrived at the Bus stop with about 15 minutes before the bus arrived. No one else seemed interested in going anywhere this weekend so it was just the two of them. As they had been standing there a few minutes a devious thought struck Tsukune's mind to get Moka from being too angry with him. He motioned for Moka to follow him and headed to the treeline.

Moka raised an eyebrow, but followed him since they still had some time before the bus arrived.

Tsukune walked around the treeline and into a small grove that gave some protection from any passerby looking in, but was not completely secluded and once Moka came into the clearing he set his bag down and unzipped it.

"**What do you want Tsukune? Though I am amused you think only to have sweats with you when you are with me.**" Moka chuckled at her own little joke until Tsukune took his shirt off and she stopped to stare a bit.

Tsukune smirked with his back turned to her and responded nonchalantly, "Oh nothing Moka-san. I just wanted a lookout for while I changed."

He stood up and pulled his sweat pants off leaving him in only his boxers. He made a show of trying to get the pants off to give Moka a bit of extra time looking before he pulled them off and pulled on a pair of black windsuit pants and a white collered shirt. He turned to look at Moka with a small smile on his face.

Moka had been staring the whole time he was pulling his clothes off. She was a bit stunned that he would do such a thing, and was going over his finely chiseled body until he turned around with a bit of smirk and she saw he was teasing her. O! she was going to get him back for that.

Tsukune smiled seeing her accept a bit of a challenge and felt a cool shiver run down his spine in thought of what she might do to get back at him.

"**If your done Tsukune, I believe the bus will be here shortly and we have a schedule to keep.**" Moka said with slightly narrowed eyes.

Tsukune merely picked his bag up and walked after Moka as she left the grove.

* * *

The bus dropped them off in the shopping area all students were required to use when attending the school and Tsukune was given one last piece of advice by the Bus Driver, "**Good Luck Boy, Hehehehe, Your gonna need it.**" he said.

Tsukune gulped and got off the bus following Moka as she cut a path through the crowd to the shop she wanted to go to. Tsukune sighed seeing all the looks sent Moka's way.

This was how it went for the majority of the two hours shopping he spent with Inner Moka. She would pick what she wanted try on 5-6 outfits at a time and pick the one she liked before moving onto the next rack or store she found with something decent. She made Tsukune watch her and judged how she looked by his blushes or the way his eyes would move on her body. Quite the nice payback, she had to say, for teasing her but she wasn't done yet. She kept trying on clothes and such until he asked her.

"Moka-san don't you have clothes already?" Tsukune finally said after 2 hours of trying to keep his head from exploding from the images and things Ghoul was contributing to his already Teenage mind.

"**Tell me Tsukune. Who do you think buys those clothes?**" Moka asked in a conversational voice hoping he would get the hint.

"Well you... Oh." Tsukune said.

"**Exactly, I have a bit of a different taste than my outer self. Of course, since I could not come out of the seal, this was not an issue before hand. Now, I felt it was time to change her a bit and get me some clothes to wear should I ever feel the need to mingle, as you would call it. I doubt I will, but this is relaxing.**" Moka explained and continued on her search.

* * *

3 Hours later Moka had Tsukune bagged down with bags and was humming happily to herself and finally said, "**I think thats enough for today. Let's go home.**"

Tsukune nodded and they headed back to the bus stop. Once they arrived there, they saw they had about 5 minutes until it got there so Tsukune set the bags down and started to stretch his arms. He thought of something and said, "Moka-san, would you like to have some early dinner at my place after this? I know we usually eat together after training so I kinda had you planned into tonight's dinner."

Moka looked at him with a glance and said, "**Ok Tsukune. What's for dinner?**"

Tsukune grinned, "Takoyaki. Just the way you like it. Already marinating in your herbs."

Moka's lips twitched upwards and she nodded. They waited in silence for the bus to show and boarded once it had.

* * *

Tsukune set the bags down at the bottom of the stairs in the girl's dorms and Moka looked back at him.

"**What are you doing?**" she asked.

Tsukune blinked before saying, "I am not allowed upstairs Moka-san."

Moka scoffed, "**Bring those bags up to my room. I am not carrying them, you are. Now come.**" she said and turned around heading up the stairs.

Tsukune sighed and grabbed the bags, "I better not get in trouble for this." he muttered.

Surprisingly, for the first time, he did not get in trouble for breaking the rules, yet anyways. He walked up to Moka's room, and saw Moka open the door. She stepped inside and motioned him in before closing the door behind him. He stood there taking it in. It was just like Moka had said, a bit smaller than his, but still comfortable. Much more comfortable than his room last year had been. So he set the bags down on her little sofa, and waited until she was ready to head over to his house for lunch. He had planned on making dinner, but he thought he could turn the afternoon into something a bit more fun.

Moka came back out of her room and Tsukune's eyes almost dropped. She was wearing a V-cut crimson shirt which did nothing to hide her stomach with a black miniskirt which allowed for mobility with slits up the sides. (don't ask me how she did it. She just did. Its for Tsukune just go with it!)

Moka smirked at seeing his reaction and sauntered up to him. She put a finger on his chest as his eyes followed her chest and she said in a throaty purr, "**We have some lunch to attend to right, Tsu-ku-ne.**"

Tsukune merely nodded dumbly and shook his head before he said, "Moka-san you look amazing!"

Moka flipped her hair back and said, "**I know but Tsukune, I am getting hungry.**"

Tsukune nodded and said, "Ok let's go eat."

With that they headed to Tsukune's room. Managing to avoid being caught by the teachers or any of Tsukune's 'Harem.'

* * *

Tsukune had cooked the takoyaki and some side dishes for the lunch and had quite the impressive layout for a lunch. Moka was a bit impressed with his ability to cook but she had been on the recieving end of his delicious cooking for a few months now, and she would be surprised if he could NOT cook something delicious to her.

So they ate their lunch making small talk, and Moka trying to ignore this sense of peace she felt when she was around Tsukune. She had tried to deny herself. Tried to keep herself from admitting it, but when her other self had said it, it made her realize it was true. Tsukune had found that one place in her heart that she was trying to keep blank. As much as she told Tsukune that vampires were free to love whomever they chose, it was not so. There were rules that had to be followed. But the one glaring oversight beyond the rules, something that she should have told him long ago, was something she was planning on bringing to Tsukune's attention today. She needed to make sure she stopped his pursuit of her before she did something she would regret.

So she made small talk and enjoyed his company to the extent she would, if he were a normal friend, not that she had friends when she was younger but she tried. The hours passed on and it soon became night.

Tsukune was enjoying the time they just spent talking about meaningless things and snacking on foods. Tsukune had offered Moka his blood and she had taken a sip before saying she was quite full. Once he saw it was getting dusky outside he began to pick up on Moka's fidgeting and other signs she was ready to go and he spoke up.

"Are you ready to go home Moka-san?" he asked.

Moka looked him in the eyes and struggled for a moment before she said, "**Tsukune there is something we must talk about.**"

Tsukune was a little surprised at the severity of her voice. So he gave her his full attention turning his body slightly to show he was paying more attention than normal and motioned for her to proceed.

Moka sighed before looking at the door and slipped her shoes on, preparing to leave after her statement. "**Tsukune I gave you permission to seek the other me's affections. Instead it seems you have turned to me because of my statement of needing to seduce me. I do not care what you do with the outer me so long as you do not take her virginity. There is a reason for this Tsukune. Do not make me break the seal because you are about to do something foolish.**"

Tsukune was a little taken aback but nodded showing he understood.

"**I said that I was out of your reach. An impossibility. I said this not because you could not try and possibly woo me but because it would end in tragedy.**" she continued

Tsukune looked hurt but Moka continued not allowing him to speak.

"**Keep in mind this question each time you look at me. How long do you think I will live?**" Moka asked in a quiet voice before she saw the confusion in his eyes then the realization hit him. He looked down and Moka's pride returned to save her heart. She stalked out of his room and out of the men's dorms. She walked straight into her room and fell onto her bed aware of the tears spilling from her eyes as she cried for hurting and rebuking the one she loved.

* * *

End A/N: There ya have it folks. What will happen next chapter? Find out as the exploding conclusion to Moka's and Tsukune's relationship unfolds only to leave more unanswered questions.

For the third Vampire race I am going with a Dhampvir (Human/Vamp Hybrid), The Vampires, and Tsukune (Ghoul/Vamp Hybrid) Do not start whispering me different races for Vamps this is all I am delving into. Ghouls are a more primal form of Vamps. Go with it.

For anyone still reading Here's a sneek peak:

"**So?**" Ghoul said to Tsukune.

"So? What do you mean so? Moka-san's immortal for crying out loud!" Tsukune almost shouted.

"**I say again, So?**" Ghoul said.

"Why are you so calm about this Ghoul?" Tsukune asked a rare moment of clarity coming upon him.

...

Find out more next chapter! Ja ne!


	5. Life and Feelings

A/N: Ok not much to say besides answering anon reviews. And This turned out to be my longest chapter ever.

I love reviews but honestly try to sign up for an account. It costs nothing and is easier than me answering in my next chapter. I know I can disable anon reviews but I like evryone to be able to give their opinion. May seem contradictory but thats just how I work sometimes.

To 'Kaze no Stigma': His eyes were stormy grey because he didn't open the contract. He only used his own contractor powers. He doesn't even know about the contract yet. The stormy grey was showing him tapping the power and not having full power over it. When he actually uses it, his eyes will turn blue as they should.

As for what another anonymous reviewer said, Just so anyone who has read the light novels knows, I have only seen the anime and I am not going to change it much, just a few minor things. So if you see something that contradicts what the light novel says PM me and if I can change it without hurting the story I will. But I have no idea where to read the light novels. If I could find them I would read them when I had some time but I probably would take awhile to start updating if I read them all so I will update without reading them and adjust as I read them if I find a decent place to read them.

On a side note, The three girl harem is seeing a lot of love for the polls. That will be taken down within the next few chapters. Just because I set it up so it can be doesn't mean it will! continue voting!

As for Tsukune's presence in this chapter with his classmates. The class has never seen him alone. The other girls presence usually overtook his but this is different. He is not radiating power on the level of Moka just an overwhelming sense of confidence within himself. Along with that new power he has control over. Even sealed a vampire is something to be wary of. Add that onto what Tsukune's new confidence gave him results in the way I explain him.

"_A bend in the road is not the end of the road… unless you fail to make the turn._" -Unknown

Disclaimer: Tsukune08 does not own anything of Rosario + Vampire.

Chapter 5: Life and Feelings.

Tsukune was numb. That was what he had been feeling since Moka had left him in his room Saturday night. He couldn't believe this had happened. He knew that youkai lived longer than normal. Even with all his research, he had not paid attention to the actual lifespan of his friends. He had sat in his room on his bed with his back to the wall and his legs pulled up to him with his arms wrapped around his knees while hiding his head as he stared lifelessly down at his feet.

He wasn't sure what time it was or even what day it was. He had heard a buzzing sound in the back of his mind since he had sat on his bed. He ignored it though prefferring to try and wrap his mind around the idea Moka had thrown so violently in his lap. He had thought that Inner Moka was only untouchable because of her pride and her demeanor. However, he had felt himself getting closer to her regardless of this and felt he had made headway, but with this it was all for naught. As Moka had said, it would only end in tragedy.

Tsukune sighed and felt his stomach rumble again as it had been doing since he sat down. He got up mechanically and went to make some more food. He looked at his kitchen. He had not done the dishes for any of the times he cooked so he couldn't find a clean pan and simply grabbed a plastic dinner and threw it into the microwave. He waited the two minutes and took the food out. He ate it not even bothering to wait for it to cool off and ignored the burning he did to his mouth and throat. He walked back into his room as soon as he threw away the plastic.

Tsukune resumed his usual position and thought again, "_Immortal Huh? That explains so much. Why does all this happen to me?_"

That buzzing noise finally came through as Tsukune's mind reorganized, "**So?**" Ghoul said to Tsukune.

"So? What do you mean so? Moka-san's Immortal for crying out loud!" Tsukune all but shouted.

"**I say again, So?**" Ghoul repeated.

"Why are you so calm about this Ghoul?" Tsukune asked a rare moment of clarity coming upon him.

Ghoul chuckled before saying, "**Tsukune, you really need to start using your brain. With all the things you need to figure out, this should be the simplest thing. Well second simplest.**"

Tsukune blinked before thinking about something other than Moka's Immortality. "_What does he mean? The obvious thing is that he wants blood. Moka-san's blood prob...ab...ly. Wait a minute!_" Tsukune stopped.

Ghoul smiled in the mindscape and said, "**Congratulations are in order you managed to figure that out without me saying anything. Impressive, I must admit. I thought that should take you the longest but it is irrelevant, currently, until you realize what I was getting at.**"

Tsukune scowled and cleared his mind again before thinking, "_Well Moka-san's Immortal. So she will live forever. That is quite the power that Vampires have. Their regeneration is so high they live as long as they want to, so long as they have blood according to legend. If that is so, the power lies in her... blood._" Tsukune looked down at his wrist and stared for a few minutes before thinking, "_That's too convenient._"

He heard Ghoul chuckle and surprisingly Contractor as well and Ghoul said, "**Yes. Yes, it is too convenient.**"

Tsukune sighed in defeat about to start brooding again.

Ghoul almost shouted, "**I'm not done yet!**" Tsukune immediately perked back up. "**Good. Now, You are not Immortal because of Moka's blood. You have an extremely long lifespan in regards to even youkai at this point because of the regenerative properties of the blood. However, if you become whole. You will have Immortality. As it is now, you will probably live for a millenia. Much longer than any of the other women in your Harem.**"

Tsukune's brain started to go into overdrive until he said out loud so he was sure he heard this right, "Basically, I can be Immortal if I drink Moka-san's blood?"

He recieved a chorus, "**Hai**/_Hai_" from his power sides and he immediately proceeded to lay down on his bed saying, "My head hurts."

He heard chuckles but he ignored them from the relief he was feeling. He could be with Moka-san. He could! He immediately sat up. He had to tell her. He knew she felt at least something for him otherwise she wouldn't have said anything. He hopped up and was about to run out when he was stopped, "**Hold it Lover Boy. As much as I want you to go tell Moka this news you need to calm down and look at yourself. You missed 3 days of school. You look like a toothpick and you smell awful. Also, think about this carefully there is something you are forgetting.**"

Tsukune immediately sat down and tried to think of the cons of his Immortal life. He was not sure he could go through an Immortal life without Moka, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. The cons... the cons... what was bad about this? He would live well past the regular age for humans and his youkai friends apparently... Oh! his parents and Kyouko. He would have to watch as they grew old and died. He would have to watch as Kurumu, Gin, Mizore, Ruby and even Yukari aged and withered away. A few things didn't sit well with him with that picture but if he had Moka he could endure it.

Contractor smiled, "_It would seem you are getting more astute Tsukune. Perhaps you will be ready sooner than I thought._"

Tsukune shivered lightly and looked at his arm. He knew how to get rid of the lock, but he was scared of how he was going to do it. He pushed that to the back of his mind as he got up and went to clean his dishes. He mindlessly did the dishes trying to figure out what day of the week it was until he looked at the clock that read 6 AM on Thursday. He was surprised none of the girls had tried to come visit him, but he didn't seem to mind. At this point, it was probably better that they hadn't been around. He finished cleaning the dishes and went around picking up his apartment from the stuff he had left out during his monotonous time. Once he had finished, he grabbed his school clothes and went and took a shower. He scrubbed himself and once he was done he stepped out from the shower and looked at his reflection. He noticed the gaunt looking eyes and the signs of some malnutrition.

Tsukune sighed. He could do nothing about that now. Though he was surprised he spent so long just brooding. He groaned thinking of all the work he had missed. So he got ready and decided he could do nothing to hide his gaunt look, though he looked healthier than he had in days, and set out to his usual spot to wait for Moka. (It took him awhile to clean up so an hour and 20 minutes passed it is 7:20 when he heads downstairs. 8 is the school start.)

* * *

He got downstairs and was leaning against a tree, humming happily with his eyes closed, when he felt Mizore's youki in front of him as usual. He flashed a smile.

"Ohayo Mizore-chan." he chirped.

Mizore looked at him oddly before saying, "Where were you for the past 4 days? We were worried Tsukune."

Tsukune sighed and cracked his eyes open to look at Mizore, "I was dealing with some issues regarding my home."

Mizore's eyes narrowed slightly, like she didn't believe him, but the way he said it and his relaxed posture seemed to satisy her so she nodded and said, "Glad to see you back Tsukune."

Tsukune smiled again, "Glad to be back Mizore-chan."

He closed his eyes again and felt Mizore head off to school.

* * *

About 5 minutes later he felt Yukari in the area and said, "Yukari-chan, How are you?"

Yukari blinked and said, "Tsukune-san! Your back!"

Tsukune chuckled as he caught Yukari from her run at him and spun her around before setting her down. "Yes I am. Sorry I had some things to take care of. How has everyone been doing? I already met Mizore-chan."

Yukari looked up at him eyes sparkling, "Gin-sempai is fine. As perverted as always. Kokoa-chan is still a nuisance. Milk cow is complaining each day you don't come to class, and Moka-san..." she trailed off looking down.

Tsukune flinched, "That bad huh?"

Yukari nodded, "Its horrible. Like the life has been sucked right out of her. Kinda like you when she sucks your blood. She moves around and does things kinda like she is a zombie, but she doesn't even pay attention to her friends. She has been taking a different route to school too."

Tsukune did a double take at that. "So, she is trying to avoid me. Hehehe, well she won't be so lucky. Let's go see if we can't fix this Yukari-chan."

Yukari's eyes brightened, "You mean..."

Tsukune nodded.

Yukari squealed and started to pull him towards school, "Come on, come on, hurry up its painful to see Moka-san so unhappy."

Tsukune chuckled and let himself be pulled along before he asked, "So Yukari-chan, How is that project of yours coming along? What was it called again?"

Yukari blushed before saying, "It is going fine and I haven't named it yet." she said trying to change the subject.

Tsukune merely smiled and started to walk so Yukari wouldn't have to pull him.

* * *

They arrived at the school seeing throngs of people coming into the school. Tsukune felt Kurumu's youki spike and felt her traveling towards him like normal but instead of sidesteppping her he grabbed her out the sky and twirled her to slow her speed before enveloping her in a hug.

"I missed you Kurumu-chan." he said into her ear.

Kurumu shivered, "I missed you too Tsukune! Where were you? With the way Moka has been acting, it was almost like you two had a fight."

Tsukune smiled sadly, Kurumu had always been in tune more with people's hearts than anything else, "Gomen, I was dealing with some things. I will go see what I can do for Moka-san now."

Kurumu nodded happily and stepped back. The trio headed to their homeroom with 3 minutes to spare.

* * *

The bell rang right as Tsukune entered the room. He let his eyes scan the room taking it in with a new look. The dreary place was actually welcoming as compared to when he first came here. It was actually quite open and the morning sun shone brightly through the windows. The students were talking happily. Tsukune spied Mizore in her seat sucking on her lollipop. She brightened when she saw him and motioned hello. Tsukune waved back but sighed. Of course, the room had its own little dark corner. This time in the form of a lifeless pink head of hair that so happened to sit right in front of Tsukune's desk.

Yukari and Kurumu headed to their own seats as they settled in to watch what was sure going to be an interesting show as it was between Moka and Tsukune.

Tsukune took a moment looking at her. He studied her. She looked as bad as he felt earlier. She had a gaunt look as well. Her vibrant pink hair held listleesly from her head. Her usually sparkling eyes dull voids of emptiness. She seemed dead to the world. His heart shriveled and Ghoul growled in his head. This was not the Moka he knew. But, he felt Nekonome-sensei almost here so he decided to perk her up a bit and finish it off after school.

He walked towards Moka's desk.

* * *

(_Moka is a bit preoccupied with thinking so this is a mixing of Outer and Inner because they are so in sync right now._)

Moka, on some level, heard the bell ring to start class but she turned her eyes to the front of the class not paying any heed to the motions going on within the room. She had not taken well to what Inner Moka had revealed to Tsukune. The outer persona might not be Immortal, but her real self was. She was convinced she was going to live her life in solitude that was the reason she had been so adamant in not being attached to anyone or anything. She would outlast it. The Vampire's gift. The Vampire's Curse. Immortality.

She had been taking care of herself, but she couldn't seem to find it within herself to be happy. She had broke her love's heart. She had hurt the one person who had accepted her in her entirety because he was part of a race that she had despised wholeheartedly until he appeared in front of her that first day of school. She had slowly accepted him. Not just her outer self, but her inner self as well. He had wormed his way past that ironclad defense into the depths of her heart. He had done something no one else had and it hurt so bad.

She had noticed he didn't come to school, but she was sort of glad for that. It would make it harder to see his broken face in front of her. Her body had gone into a sort of recession from not having Tsukune's blood. She didn't even know that was possible! She had noticed those little things, and she took it as a sign of punishment. She deserved this for doing that to Tsukune. Just as she thought this, the scent hit her, as strong as ever. Her nose twitched and her fangs ached as she took in a whiff of it. She could smell the delectable blood wafting from that warm body nearing her. She closed her eyes and inhaled one last time turning to face him right as he leaned in close.

Tsukune looked her deep in the eyes, not with a broken gaze, but with a stare full of confidence and love. He leaned in a bit closer putting his lips near her ear and Moka just sat there stunned by his eyes and his scent. Tsukune chuckled throatily, "We don't have much time Moka-san, until Nekonome-sensei arrives. But for what you asked me Saturday night... what is _my_ most glaring quality?" Tsukune said

Moka shivered at his tone of voice and Tsukune continued, "Meet me at our training grounds after school. We need to talk." Tsukune pulled back and stared at the eye on the rosario. "I mean you." with that he turned from Moka and took the few steps to sit down in his seat just as their sensei walked into class.

Moka sat there stunned for a few more seconds until she turned and faced forward missing the snickering from Yukari and Kurumu. She felt her body start taking notes, but she realized she could feel Inner Moka now.

"_What did he mean by that?_" Outer Moka thought.

"**I don't know Omote. But this was not what I expected, though I should have.**" Inner Moka was pleased this had not driven him away but also hurting from the knowledge it had not done its purpose. She resolved to figure out his question and meet him to fix this and see what had him so confident.

* * *

The classes passed by in a blur and lunch was an affair no one had expected. Tsukune had walked out of the class with the air of someone who was intent on his purpose as the lunch bell rang. His mere presence at the door making the others within the room wait for him to leave before even moving, including his little harem. Once he had left the room, it became a flurry of gossip. Many wondering what had happened to him while he had been away.

Sure, since the start of the second year, Tsukune had been more confident, but this time Tsukune radiated a aura that just told those around him to leave him alone if you wanted to live. That, by his whim, he was ruler and was not to be toyed with. Many had accepted that subconsciously, even if Tsukune did not radiate the power needed to enforce himself, it was an unspoken rule that whatever Tsukune said, went within his class.

Now however, his entire being shone with the aura of one who was powerful. One who had skill. One who could, and without a doubt would, harm anyone who dared cross him. As he walked out the room with this bearing, known to all but himself, every woman licked their lips and every man shivered in fear and submission.

* * *

Tsukune kept walking through the hallways. He saw as the people took a new notice of him, and he was beginning to question it until Ghoul spoke up.

"**You don't even realize it do you? You are radiating the power all those of your level subconsciously suppress. You did not normally do this because you had the lock blocking it. Now however, people see that it is you in control. You who has the ability to as Moka-chan so eloquently puts it, Show them their place. You who rule and who should be obeyed because of your power.**" Ghoul explained.

Tsukune was a bit shocked but thought back, "_But the person who is strongest is not alway the right leader. They should be elected._" standing by his newer government theories.

Ghoul sighed, "**Tsukune, within the youkai realm, might is what determines the hierarchy. If you are weak, you will inevitably be ruled by the strong. These are our instincts. Those are YOUR instincts. You know how, every time you appear in front of the Headmaster, you feel the need to bow your head? Those are your instincts telling you to show the respect to one more powerful.**"

Tsukune's head rolled and he stopped for a second before continuing his walk thinking about Ghoul's words. He finally nodded understanding his instincts, even if he didn't agree with them, and he ate his lunch alone on the roof so he would not be disturbed. Not that he didn't want company, just that he wanted to focus on the task at hand and that would be difficult with Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore asking him numerous questions he had no answers to, yet.

Once the lunch bell had rang, and everyone was within their seats, Tsukune walked in, his bearing just as powerful as before. He glided along the back of the room and sat down in his seat not looking at anyone. As soon as he was seated, the teacher began class.

* * *

Moka was sitting there in awe of this display of power, it was obvious Tsukune had just come to notice. She had seen how he was not aware of his actions before lunch, but when he came back he purposely waited until after the bell had rung to enter and thus make his presence more imposing. Though she had no idea why he would do that, Tsukune was not one for theatrics.

"**He is taking in his instincts and showing me what he is like. Sort of a youkai boasting. Like how a lion would flaunt his mane, Tsukune flaunts his presence.**" Inner Moka chimed in.

Inner Moka had to admit that was quite impressive. Even when he was not doing it intentionally, his mere persona alone demanded respect. She had seen that only in higher ranks of her own race and the other Dark Lords. She again grumbled about how she could not be with him as he showed even more about what would be the perfect mate for a vampiress.

Moka's mouth had a slight O about it when Inner Moka spoke, but she smiled sadly about her grumblings. Truthfully, she loved Tsukune just like Inner Moka did. It was hard not to when he was the way he is. Kind, caring, accepting, and most recently powerful. The last one was not important to her, however she loved him before that. Inner Moka could only allow herself to recognize him as potential when he had power. The both of them continued lost in their thoughts as the classes droned on.

So the day went on and the classes dragged on for Tsukune and Moka. Eventually, the bell rang and, as Tsukune rose, the rest of the class just stared as he glided out of the room. Many of them started to gossip again to try to figure out the enigma that seemed to be Aono Tsukune.

* * *

Tsukune was sitting on a stump in his usual training grounds. He had run home first and grabbed a blood pack to make sure he didn't wind up accidentally having an episode while this happened. He had been ignoring the instinct when he went numb, so it had hit him full force after he sat in his chair this morning. Not as bad as normal since he had drank his fill less than a week ago, but it was still there. Now was not the time for this though, so he turned his attention back to the present. He was meditating, feeling his youki again and testing his radar. He sensed Moka making her approach, and he pushed his radar to the limit to make sure they would be alone for this. Feeling nothing out of the ordinary, he stopped meditating and stood just as Moka walked into the clearing.

Tsukune looked at Moka who had come in a skirt and t-shirt. He just observed her as he saw the eye on the rosary light up and Moka's eyes glaze over. He waited for a few seconds until Moka's eyes unglazed and he saw the eye turn its attention to him.

"So Moka-san. What is your answer?" he asked.

"Stubborness. Tsukune. That is your most glaring quality." Moka said in a quiet voice.

Tsukune smiled, "Oh? You think that is my most glaring quality? Yes, I would suppose that would be an obvious quality, but what have I done every time you find something out about me?"

Moka looked confused for a second before she gasped, "Adaptablity. You always manage to fix whatever problem you have by being able to take what you have and maximizing it."

Tsukune's smile got wider, "Perfect. Now I wonder what conclusion you can draw from that." Tsukune walked towards Moka. He stopped a few steps from her.

"I love you. I have never been able to say it before. I was too confused and too afraid of hurting the other's feelings. But I love all of you. This persona is only part of you isn't it Moka-san." Tsukune stated with a sad smile.

Moka looked at his eyes which held sadness and love. "I fell in love with this you, but once I felt your true self I was in awe. You were always wondering why I had never run from you? It's simple. Someone so beautiful deserves someone by your side. I had been intending to stay until I could no longer, or until you told me to leave but that is not the case any longer."

Moka smiled sadly, "I think you need to talk with my Inner self. I love you too Tsukune. I always have. I never expected to live so happily. Thank you." she said as Tsukune pulled the rosary off. (This part was hidden from Inner Moka so if some of it repeats Inner Moka didn't hear any of this conversation)

Tsukune watched as the youki swirled and the bats fluttered. He felt his heart flutter and Ghoul growl pleasently in his head. He saw her silver locks settle and her piercing red eyes set its gaze on him. A weird emotion flashed in her eyes before it was hidden as her pride came to the forefront. She took her arrogant pose and looked down on him. He heard Ghoul start to growl.

Tsukune looked back at Moka, "**So. I told you why I wouldn't be with you Tsukune. Why do you insist on pursuing this?**" Moka said.

"Tell me Moka-san. What would you do if I told you that I was Immortal?" Tsukune asked in a whisper.

Tsukune missed the look of shock and fear that ran across Moka's face before she hid it. "**It is of no consequence. You are not, so conjecture does us no good.**" she said trying not to think of such a wonderful thing.

Tsukune chuckled menacingly, "Humor **me**." he said with his youki swirling a bit.

Moka looked shocked that he would use his youki. "**I might think about allowing such a union, but there are rules within my culture Tsukune. Very strict when it comes to the subject of the person a female Vampire mates with. As much as I told you, Vampires were free to love whomever they want. They are. But they are not always allowed to wed or mate with them.**"

Tsukune's youki stopped swirling before he said, "Did you get jealous with Mizore-chan because of what I said? Please be honest."

Moka's pride demanded she say no, but she had already taken a step forward this would not hurt too much with the what ifs going around, "**A bit. Though not for what you are thinking of.**"

Tsukune's eyebrow rose but he said, "You should know not to be jealous Moka-san. You know how I feel about you."

Moka simply looked down a bit, "**I know how you feel about the outer me and how you feel about me. You love the outer me. You fear me, no you don't fear me any longer but you don't love me.**" she sounded a bit sad.

"Then you don't know." Tsukune said sounding a bit surprised. "I thought I had made it clear Moka-san. This is the person I love." he said as he touched the rosary. "The person who is trapped within the rosary. Your outer persona did attract me, but more and more I have been waiting to see you. To feel your power and your energy. To watch as you decimate your opponents and how your pride keeps you from showing the tinyest amount of discomfort. Everything about you. Your outer persona asked me constantly why I didn't run away from you." Moka was holding back tears at her happiness but her pride was getting in the way of her true feelings. "It is because I was in awe of you when you came out. I would release you just to see a glimpse of you. First, I was satisfied with that but now I want more Moka-san. So I started to train with you. Now, I tell you. I love you Moka-san. Not your outer persona though that is a large portion of you. I love your prideful nature and your fighting abilities. I love the way you look when you eat, when you train, when you shop. I love you all Moka-san."

Moka was crying on the inside, "**You are not Immortal Tsukune. I can not mate with someone who will live for a 100th of my lifetime. Would you really wish such a thing upon anyone?**" she said in frustration.

Tsukune frowned, "No Moka-san. But I thought you would have realized it by now. I have your blood in my veins. I am Immortal." he revealed and watched the shock on Moka's face.

Moka was stunned. He was Immortal? How? But with her blood it was entirely possible. How could she not see this? Then she thought about what he said before. He loved her? HER? Not the part of her that had been brought to the surface with the seal but the true Vampire inside. The terrifying person that had run everyone else away except Tsukune. She was full of joy and happiness but it came crashing down as her pride showed itself again.

Moka bowed her head, "**It's not enough. There is one more thing Tsukune.**" she whispered and shot forward attacking him.

Tsukune watched as her face went through a range of emotions. Shock, acceptance, joy, and finally sadness as she lowered her head. He heard her warning and heard Ghoul shout, "**Move Tsukune!**" Tsukune's body moved as soon as his radar spiked. He managed to dodge the blow but he could feel the pressure of the wind from the power behind the attack. His eyes widened as he realized, had he been hit, he most likely would have been out of the fight.

Tsukune quickly backpedaled and took up a fighting stance as Moka turned around and unleashed her full youki dashing forward at her normal speed. Tsukune's eyes grew slitted and his left arm crackled with lightning as he gathered his youki and dodged Moka's kick sidestepping her and thrusting forward with his hand but she grabbed it and twisted herself around his arm bringing her leg around and attempting to hit him in the head.

Tsukune leant his head back allowing the foot to pass by his head and lashed out with a kick of his own but Moka pushed off his arm and put some distance between them as she flipped in the air and landed on the ground. They stared at each other their youki clashing in the air unawares of the eyes watching their fight.

They stared into each others eyes until an unspoken agreement was reached and they dashed forward. Moka went for a roundhouse kick but Tsukune ducked under it and sent a sweeping kick at her standing leg only for to Moka continue her kick and plant her leg lifting the tagreted leg and sending it towards Tsukune's head but he pushed down with his hands on the floor and sent himself into the air. Tsukune's eyes widened as he took in Moka's stance and hoped he would land before she could recover from the awkward position.

Moka planted her leg and dashed towards where Tsukune was landing sending a kick towards him as he came down. Tsukune crossed his arms in front of the kick and was sent flying into the trees. Moka put her leg back down and looked at him. Tsukune coughed up some blood, but wiped it off his lips and stood. "_Ugh. Can't get hit like that again._" he thought as he looked at Moka again.

Moka smirked at him and took her stance again motioning for him to come. Tsukune's ghoul side growled and Tsukune's eyes turned red. Moka's eyes widened as she jumped to the side dodging Tsukune's kick. Her eyes widened further as the ground cratered under his leg. She immediately jummped back in with another kick aiming for his head with a horizontal kick. Tsukune simply sent a left fist at her stomach. She was flung backwards and she hit the tree spitting up some blood of her own. Tsukune's nose flared at the unexpected scent.

Tsukune looked at the treeline and went to move in front of Moka, but he was too slow. A blur shot out from the treeline and headed for Moka. Moka's eyes widened and she moved slightly but she was still impaled by the unknown assailant. Moka coughed up more blood. Tsukune's nose flared and the attacker started to chuckle evilly.

"Hahahaha! I killed her! I killed the S-class Vampire Moka Akashiya! Hahahahaha!" The attacker removed his sword and went to strike again but was stopped by an explosion of youki. His eyes widened as he turned to Tsukune. Moka's eyes were blurred, but she was looking directly at Tsukune and felt his power blanketing the area somehow enhancing her own and helping her seal the wound keeping her blood within her. She watched as his hair turned completely silver and his Holy Lock twitched dangerously. She could hear it cracking dangerously.

Tsukune was in a rage. He was seeing red from this idiot. This lowlife for interrupting his fight and for hurting HIS Moka. He was going to pay for spilling the blood that was his. He heard Ghoul yelling at him in the background, "**Tsukune calm down! Your going to break your Holy Lock!**" but he ignored him.

"_Tsukune if you continue on this path you will regret it. Take your enemy down before you break your Lock. With the situation Moka is in she can not stand what will happen if you break your Lock._" Contractor spoke with a calm voice.

Tsukune's vision lost some of its red tint but his youki still spiked dangerously as he stared at his enemy. "W**h**a**t i**s **t**h**e n**a**me **of **the **idiot **I **am about **to kill?**" Tsukune spoke with his voice changing from his youki.

The assailant smirked thinking this was just a show before he said, "Moroha. Part of Antithesis. I will carry on their works!" he declared. (the bladed guy that gave Tsukune his X shaped scar)

Tsukune merely smiled evilly, "**Thank you. Now... Die!**" Tsukune shot forward faster than Moka had ever seen and thrust his left arm straight through the man's chest. Moroha looked down and saw the arm. He coughed up blood and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he died. Tsukune merely shook his body off his arm and looked down at Moka.

Moka gasped as she saw his hair and eyes in the usual Vampire colors. She was finding it hard to stand after losing so much blood, but her pride demanded she finish her fight so she stood up and took a stance a little wobbly. Tsukune merely looked at her with a cocked head his youki starting to calm down, while his silver hair gained some brown highlights. She shot forward using the last of her youki in a last ditch attack but Tsukune merely batted her hand away and grabbed her as she fell forward.

Tsukune looked at her and heard her whisper. "Don't leave me Tsukune. Please." as she fell unconscious.

Tsukune smiled and brushed her hair out the way as he said, "Never Moka-san. Never again." He left the body where it was and headed to his room.

* * *

Tsukune got to his apartment without anyone seeing him. By a miracle, the halls had been empty. He was surprised but welcomed the change. He didn't know that most of the monsters where hiding hoping that great power they had felt was not coming after them. He carried Moka bridal style and brought her to his room. He started to run some water and decided he would need to invade her privacy a bit to get her comfortable. He used his newfound mastery over wind and flew across the way towards her window and found it opened, oddly enough. He climbed in and went through her panty drawers blushing the whole time. He grabbed a set of crimson panties and bra which matched and looked like Inner Moka's. He quickly closed her drawers and left through the window after closing it as much as he could.

He got back to his bathroom and managed to stop the tub before it overflowed and looked at Moka with the blood all over her. He blushed at what he was about to do but immediately stopped that. He undressed her down to her panties and bra which were pink and stained with her blood. He threw the ruined T-shirt in the corner wastebasket and threw her skirt into his dirty laundry. He hesitated a few moments but gathered his courage from Contractor's words, "_If you do not clean it, the wound can cause more problems than anything Moka-san might do back to you._"

Tsukune reached around and undid her bra letting her breasts fall free. Tsukune averted his eyes and slid her panties off but, before he could get caught staring at her, he lifted her into the tub. He could smell her blood but managed to crush his thirst for Moka's health. He grabbed a washcloth and started to gently clean her and her wound. Once he had seen the dried blood had closed the wound, he sighed in relief. He had been afraid of putting her in the water, but he couldn't get the caked blood off. It hadn't been too long but her blood had dried rather fast so there was a nice layer of dried blood. He kept up his ministrations and washed her body throughly. He blushed as he brushed across her breasts and stuck his hand between her legs but he needed to make sure she was completely clean so she could rest. At least that was what he told himself.

He finished running the washcloth over her body and let the water drain as he washed the residual soap suds off her body. He couldn't help but notice Moka's pert breasts sticking straight out form the difference in temperatures. Her perfect pink nipples poking out. He was mesmerized but managed to stop himself from doing anything and picked her up. He managed to get her panties and bra on with some difficulty and got her into his bed. He went to go leave, but her hand stayed on his arm in a visegrip. He sighed as he realized she was doing this and he blushed as he crawled into bed. He curled up so she could rest her head on his shoulder and she sighed as she nuzzled his neck grabbing a quick sip to reenergize herself, all while she was unconcious.

Tsukune chuckled at how cute she was as he stroked her hair and laid in bed. He felt his earlier activities catching up to him but he raised his arm to look at the Holy Lock. He saw that it was badly cracked at this point and he would have to do something about it soon if he was to curb himself. His fangs ached but he closed his eyes and fell asleep to keep himself from doing something to harm his, hopefully, new relationship with Moka.

* * *

Moka stirred and took a deep breath as she stretched and licked her chops. She yawned and blinked her sleep weary eyes taking in her new surroundings. She saw that it was not her room and that she wasn't in her bed. She stiffened as she recalled what had happened right before she blacked out. She lifted the covers to check her body for a sign of the wound but her hands felt nothing but smooth skin. Then she noticed she had on that pair of underwear she had bought for herself and something clicked, "_**I didn't have these on before I went to fight Tsukune. Who...**_" she trailed off as Tsukune walked into the room in a pair of sweat pants.

Tsukune looked at Moka for a second before he said, "Ah good your up. Now we can talk a bit about what the hell that fight was about." Tsukune was still confused about why she had attacked him.

Moka's face went through a range of emotions really fast. Shock, Anger, love, acceptance, joy. He watched as her face settled into one he had never seen before but he could feel her happiness radiating off her. So he let her sit there until she turned to Tsukune who was standing right near the bed. He couldn't even see the action as she reached out and flung the covers away, grabbed him, pulled him down on top of her so her breasts were squishing against his chest and kissed him passionately. Tsukune was stunned until he started to respond back albeit clumsily it was still one of the best experiences they had both had. Tsukune finally pulled back with a sigh and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow/**wow**" they chorused. Tsukune opened his eyes to stare into her ruby eyes and said, "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

Moka giggled and said, "**That, my dear Tsukune, was for beating me.**"

"I didn't beat you. The only reason you were weak was because of the interference." Tsukune retorted.

Moka shrugged her shoulders and Tsukune shivered feeling the bra move against him. "**It does not matter. I should not have been so stunned that the person should have hit me. The battle has satisfied my requirements Tsukune. Don't fight me on it. I am happy with the outcome.**" she said as she nipped his lip.

Tsukune looked down at her again and smiled, "Okay then. If that's what you want. I am enjoying this too much to argue."

Moka suddenly realized something and she gained a mischievous glint in her eyes which made Tsukune want to cower, "**Tsukune~ why am I wearing different underwear than what I had when I fought you?**" she asked in a singsong voice. She wasn't mad. At this point, should he wish to do something, he had already proven himself to her. She was his now and it would remain so. However, that didn't mean she couldn't tease him about it until he gained that knowledge.

Tsukune's previous persona surfaced for a moment, "Moka-san I-I ur... I... I had to er... wash you so your wound wouldn't get infected, well I had to remove your clothes to get to the wound."

Moka's eyes were dancing merrily but Tsukune was looking away to avoid her eyes. "**Oh? well that should only explain why I should NOT have a bra. Not why I have a new one or a new pair of panties.**" she said in a mock angry voice.

Tsukune blushed red and said, "I had to wash you so I went to your room and jumped in through your window to get inside. I grabbed a new set of underwear for you so you could sleep comfortably." Tsukune tried to squirm away but Moka held firm. "Gomen Moka-san!"

Moka giggled again making Tsukune shiver and Tsukune looked at her to see her laughing merrily. Her laughter was like bells. Ringing merrily to all who could hear them. Seemingly calming down Tsukune's troubles. Moka finally said, "**I'm not mad Tsukune.**" she leaned her forehead against his.

"Your not?" Tsukune asked incredulously.

Moka shook her head and Tsukune sighed in relief. "**Though I do wish you would ask the next time you rifle through my underwear drawer.**" she commented and Tsukune sputtered while Moka started to giggle again.

"**How long was I out?**" Moka asked after they had been cuddling a few minutes.

"2 Days Moka-san." Tsukune answered.

Moka frowned.

"Moka-san." Tsukune said questioningly.

"**Yes?**" Moka answered as Tsukune averted his eyes.

"What does this make us?" Tsukune asked timidly.

Moka looked shocked for a moment then angry but she curbed herself upon remembering Tsukune was new to this. "**What do you think?**" she asked quietly.

"Are we... I believe the vampire term is, mates?" Tsukune asked his eyes still averted.

Moka looked at him smiling warmly though he couldn't see, "**If that is what you wish Tsukune, though there are rules you must know about if you wish to pursue this. I would love nothing more than to become your mate. The reason I was so against it was because of your lifespan. Now that that is gone and you have defeated me even if it wasn't a straight fight you hold the potential for me to disregard that. You must become stronger, but you have proven yourself to me Tsukune. Nothing will take us apart now.**"

Tsukune's heart skipped a beat and he turned his head back to Moka's. He kissed her passionately again and finally broke away leaving them both panting.

"Moka-s-" Moka nipped his lip.

"**Its just Moka from now on Tsukune. I can't have my mate calling me with honorifics.**" Moka said with a smile.

Tsukune smiled brightly before saying, "I love you Moka."

Moka's smile widened, "**I love you Tsukune.**"

Tsukune's heart almost burst from his love and they snuggled into each other as Moka finally remembered something. "**What about school?**"

Tsukune merely brushed his hand through her hair as he said, "I sent a message to the Headmaster about the attack and he excused us from the classes Friday."

Moka nodded and enjoyed the sensations Tsukune was sending through her hair. "So what were those rules you were talking about Moka?"

Moka sighed and began her explanation, "**We are long lived people Tsukune. As such we have a different moral code to follow. We follow the strongest of each generation but the overall Vampire race follows the decisions of the 5 strongest of us. Elders are their usual names and they have rarely ever changed. Our rules are much like humans ironically enough. We are a more independent race but we still like flaunting our powers and will often hold magnificent balls or weddings to show your power.**" Moka took a huge breath and prepared for a plunge she knew she had to tell Tsukune.

"**Our biggest difference from your usual mindset Tsukune, will be our ideas on mates and what is a suitable mate for a vampiress. Male vampires are outnumbered about 7 to 1. 7 female vampires are born to each one. As such we allow for multiple mates per male. It is acceptable to have up to 3 mates though one of them would have to be an alpha. Some males see their mates as nothing more than concubines except the alpha and others treat them all as if they are alphas but there must be one selected for the Vampire community to know of.**" Moka explained as Tsukune's eyes widened.

"**Incest is not looked down upon. Conversely, it is sometimes encouraged to make strong heirs. Though the males will get to choose their mates, the females get little choice. If they do not like their mate, there is little they can do about it. Though it is rare for a female to be forced into a marriage, it can happen. Though the most strict thing about a mate is the race. For female vampires only other vampires or dhampirs, half-vampires, are allowed as mates.**" Tsukune's eyes widened as he took that in.

"Then that means..." he trailed off as Moka continued.

"**I know not of anyone such as you Tsukune, but the main reason for this is to produce strong heirs and to not leave the vampiress alone for most of their life. So you are an exception. You meet the requirements so do not worry.**" Tsukune sighed. "**For males however, because you are allowed more mates you have more choices available. Many races are not looked upon as good but the accepted races are Succubi, Yuki-onna, both for their renowned abilities as mistresses and for helping in child rearing. And humans or boundary beings with human-like DNA. To make dhampirs with special abilities to enhance a families power or a regular full vampire.**" Moka finished as Tsukune's jaw dropped.

Moka was indifferent about this. She knew it was going to happen. She knew she would probably be married off with the way she had been. She was happy to be Tsukune's, but she was wary of who he might pick. If he picked who she thought he was. Then there would likely be no issue. However, Tsukune had already proven able to surprise her.

Tsukune's mind was in overdrive. He could feel Ghoul wanting to push perverted thoughts into his head about his potential mates ,but he was realing from the fact Moka would actually accept this. Then something hit him, "Wait. If you knew this why did you get so jealous when I complemented Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked.

Moka blinked surprised at the question until she said, "**I was jealous because you complemented her, and she could do something I couldn't. I couldn't hang on your arm everyday.**"

Tsukune looked shocked but said, "Of course you can. I could unseal you whenever you want."

Moka shook her head, "**Yes, but I can't do it of my free will. She can. Now I have almost nothing stopping me and I will not get jealous. I know you love me and your heart is big enough for anyone you might choose should you choose multiple people. You will not forget me and you will not love me any less than I love you.**" she said with conviction.

Tsukune nodded his head and decided to put it out of his head. "Anything else I should know?"

Moka shook her head her silver locks splaying out on the pillow behind her, "**Nothing else Tsukune. You know everything you need to. Now, the only thing left is to mark each other.**" Moka blushed a bit at the thought.

"_Mark each other?_" Tsukune thought and opened his mouth. "**She means having sex and marking her as your mate you dumb prick! Dammit listen to what your instincts are telling you!**" Ghoul said as he tried to keep himself from taking over. Tsukune blushed a bright red.

"You want to do it now?" Tsukune asked hesitantly.

Moka nodded, "**I know I love you Tsukune and I know you love me. We have been holding ourselves back for a year now even if we haven't been in love that long. I want to belong to you. I want to be yours. No more waiting.**" Moka said with passion as she leaned in and kissed him.

Tsukune pulled back and said, "Gomen Moka. I need to do this before we start this. If I don't, I might do something without my right mind." Moka looked confused until he leaned in and she prepared for another kiss. However, she was not prepared for the slight nip at her neck and the sudden flow of youki that burst from Tsukune as she felt him drink about 2 gulps worth of her blood.

Tsukune groaned from the flavor of her blood. It was like a burst of energy. Not too sweet, not too tart, but a mixture of tastes so complex his mind couldn't fathom it. It completed him. It filled him. Even with only two sips of it he was full. He let go of Moka's neck and licked the holes shut and looked into her shocked expression as he heard the Holy Lock shatter.

* * *

At the top of the tower, the Headmaster looked in the direction of the burst of youki and chuckled, "**So Aono Tsukune, first of your kind. I wonder what you will do now? I am surprised it took you this long.**" The Headmaster turned to his accomplice.

A man with a dark blue Bus Driver suit was standing next to him with a cigar bursting from his lips. "**It is going to be very interrresting.**" They both chuckled as the youki stopped spiraling.

* * *

Moka stared in horror at the Holy Lock and looked back at Tsukune. But instead of the normal brown locks and the brown eyes, she was met with piercing red ruby eyes and silver hair. Instead of a deadened hunger look, she found his eyes glimmering with intelligence, power, and love. She noticed the ghoul tattoo running up the right hand side of his face and said, "**Tsukune?**"

"**Yes Moka?**" Tsukune answered back in a power filled voice. Moka's body shivered and her heart quaked at the power inherent in his voice. So much like her own. She knew then that her choice in a mate was now unquestionable. She simply leaned up and captured his lips in hers and started a heated tongue battle leaving them both breathless as she pulled away.

Moka spread her legs and let him out of the tight grip she had him in since she had pulled him down and said, "**Now, it's time Tsukune.**" she blushed as his eyes roved her body but she did not cover herself. She let her arms start to roam as Tsukune said "**Beautiful**"

* * *

End A/N: Well there ya have it folks. Got a problem with it. well I think I explained my reasons enough. Read the chapter carefully before flaming me for the lemon please. If you still don't agree I will be happy to see your opinion. Still only the 4th lemon I have done so let me know how it is.


	6. Revelations and Suki Suki What?

A/N: Well Ummm according to the polls this will be a 4 person harem. Thats 3 girls + Tsukune. I have to say I am going into uncharted territories with one of my girls so bear with me and if you think you can help me with some SUGGESTIONS about her behavior send me a PM. Just a helpful hint Authors, at least me, prefer when you don't sound like your trying to make them write something, so make it sound like a suggestion and I am less likely to somehow get angry like I did with one other person from my Naruto story. I love suggestions honestly but if you have your own idea on how to write and don't like mine, go write your own or drop my fic. If you can't write then petition someone to write your storyline and beta it for them. I have people request that of me and when my ideas run out I will probably do the ones I find worth doing. Anyways little rant is over sorry about that.

For the girls in the harem, This is not up for debate. It has been in the polls for a few weeks before I took it down so these will stay the way they came out. By the way, in the Vampire culture Tsukune is allowed 3 MATES that is a vampiress, or dhampvir, not any of the other races mentioned. They are seen as good concubines or mistresses within the Vampire race. Just making that clear and Tsukune will not call them that or think of them in that way even if I use the term ok?

The first mistress/concubine is... Mizore! (Mizore peeks her head out and blushes at the crowd chanting her name) She was the overwhelming first choice within the harem poll. Not too surprising really but I'm happy with it. Always liked Mizore myself. And for the final person to be with their beloved Tsukune... (Drum Roll) The first time ever attempted! (At least to my knowledge) A Teenage Yukari! I have a way to age her, and it will be mentally as well. I went over a myriad of different ways with countless people though the best was Four Elements678's idea. However, as much as I liked it, it left me feeling a bit uneasy about her mental age so... enjoy my version, which should actually be a common idea which also surprises me no one has tried it.

Hmmm ok. Might have to disable anon reviews next chapter, that was just stupid. If you want to know her breast size go look at the manga! I said that at the beginning. I was starting off from the second season so if you are reading this you have seen the breast size in the manga! As for the breast size now, read the story I made some changes for all you pervs out there. Ok seems everyone wants me to change but meh here take it like this and if you don't like sorry.

Loving the fact I get at least 10 reviews a chapter. Considering the much less fanbase I am working with Thanks for all your support. Nice criticism. I have improved a bit I think from everyone's words and from your encouragement my Rosario+Vampire muse has been in full throttle leaving my Naruto Muse lacking... aww well more for you guys to enjoy.

"_Whoever came up with 'Sticks and stones...' obviously didn't take into account the viciousness of today's youth._" -Narutosbrat (an author from Fanfiction)

Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Rosario+Vampire

Chapter 6- Revelations and Suki Suki... What?

Moka slowly woke up due to a dull pain from in between her legs. "_**Huh? Why would there be...**_" she thought before she took a whiff of what was around her and smiled thinking back to what she did last night. "_**That's right.**_" she thought.

Moka cracked her eye open to a completely dark room and looked at the body currently entangled with hers. Even with the minimal lighting she could see perfectly. She picked her hand up and ran her fingers through his silver locks. She kept that soft smile on her face as she kept playing with his hair. She marveled at the power he kept suppressed now. It was what she had felt that day she had first started to train him. She sighed and disentangled herself from him.

She stood up and blushed at feeling her thighs a bit sticky from their night's activities then she reached up and felt her neck. There it was. The mate's mark on her neck. Unknowingly, Moka had already marked Tsukune in her sleep as apparently Tsukune did to her. She was wondering what it might look like when she decided it didn't matter. She slipped her panties on and once she saw her bra she decided to go without it and went into the kitchen. She had learned to make some simple breakfasts for now. She had found out quickly she did not have a cook's touch so she let Tsukune cook even if she could make a decent meal for herself nowadays.

* * *

Tsukune's nose twitched and he licked his lips as he woke to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. He groaned and stretched as he rose from the bed and pulled some boxers on making his way out to the kitchen wondering who could be cooking.

Tsukune walked into his kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld the sight in front of him. There was Inner Moka, with her silver hair flowing freely down her back just barely hiding her crimson panties, wearing an apron, holding a pan handle in one hand and flipping some eggs in the pan with the spatula in the other. He licked his chops from the delicious sight that had him almost popping another boner and walked closer to Moka, keeping his youki to a minimum.

He came up behind her and grabbed her across the breasts with one hand, instantly noticing she hadn't put a bra on, and the other hand snaking around her waist. "**If this is the sight I wake up to for the rest of my Immortal life, I don't think I will ever tire of it.**" he purred into her ear.

Moka jumped slightly, she had been so preoccupied trying not to burn the eggs, she had not noticed his youki, but she leaned back into his chest as soon as she realized who it was. She sighed comfortably as she felt his hands on her body. "**I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. But if you prefer watching me burn the eggs, continue what you are doing.**" she said as she moaned while he messaged her breasts through the apron.

Tsukune smiled and leaned down kissing Moka on the lips before setting her on her feet, though he didn't move his hands, he did not stimulate her anymore. Moka was about to say something when his stomach grumbled and she giggled. "**Its seems you are hungry from our activities last night Tsukune.**" she said seductively.

At this moment, Moka's stomach grumbled and Tsukune laughed as Moka looked down at her toned stomach like it had betrayed her. "**Hehe, Yes Moka, just as you seem to be. Let's finish the breakfast and head over to the Headmaster. I need to see if he can get me a seal for these powers.**" Tsukune said as he removed himself and started to set the table.

Moka pouted a bit at not getting a repeat but she figured they had all the time in the world so she finished the eggs and set them on a plate bringing out the bacon she had cooked earlier and headed out to the table as well. Breakfast was a quiet affair and the two went into the bedroom to get ready after washing the dishes.

* * *

"**What about your seal Moka? This is the third day.**" Tsukune asked.

Moka looked at her seal and made a decision. "**Tsukune. This seal will eventually be unnecessary. I had asked you to take care of my emotional side when I had just met you. I am going to have to ask that again. She loves you as you know. Love her like she is all of me so when she is no more she will have experienced everything. I love her like a sister. She has protected me from hate for so long she deserves her slice of happiness.**" she said with her eyes stuck on the rosary.

Tsukune merely nodded and said, "**Of course, Moka. I love her just as I love you. After all, she is a part of you.**"

Moka looked at Tsukune with unshed tears, "**Thank you. My seal was suppose to dissolve when I mated but I need to choose to do so. I don't understand all of the mechanics but that is what I feel. I can feel the decision but I don't want to let her go just yet. Let her enjoy the rest of High school. Then she will have lived. She has agreed to this if you became our mate. It is the least I can do for her.**"

Tsukune looked at Moka with an expression filled with love. "**I will be able to have more access to my senses now that this has happened. I will not be able to take the seal off myself but I can break it at any time I want. It will be easier for me to talk with Omote too so this is convenient. Take care of her Tsukune.**" she clinked the rosario on.

Tsukune caught Moka as she fell. Once her pink hair had changed and her eyes were the emerald green they normally were she opened her eyes but something felt different. Moka stood up and blushed from only having her panties on in front of Tsukune immediately putting her hands in front of her breasts to hide herself. Tsukune chuckled and stepped closer to her, that expression of love still present. Tsukune looked at her even covered and realized her body had not changed back to the sealed state and she had the sexy body of Inner Moka in front of him. Her DD-cup breasts still sticking out from the temperature. Her body a bit more toned and her ass filled out a bit. He licked his lips at what he was about to do.

"**Let's go take a shower Moka.**" he purred.

Moka blushed but slowly revealed her pert nipples to the world. "Ok Tsukune." she said, her blush still present, and started to walk towards the bathroom. A few minutes later moans were heard from the bathroom as Moka and Tsukune consummated their love again.

(Too Soon for another Lemon I will eventually write one for Outer Moka before I get rid of her conciousness. I had planned to do something with the seal but my good friend brought up a good point about the seals function so I am fibbing a bit with the seal thing until we see more in cannon or I reach a point I feel comfortable changing it to fit my needs)

* * *

Moka and Tsukune came out of the bathroom one hour later completely clean and both of them glowing in the aftermath of their love. They got dressed and Tsukune locked his door as they headed to the Headmaster's office with Moka leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked comfortably side by side. They went at a leisurely pace enjoying the fine Sunday afternoon. They had slept in this morning after their session last night and had basically only realized they were eating breakfast at 2 in the afternoon once they looked at the clock instead of each other.

On their way to the Headmasters they passed close by the pool but once they did they heard some perverted giggle and saw a bushy gray tail sticking out from the bushes and heard the click of a camera shutter. Moka immediately got angry and was about to kick the offender until Tsukune whispered into Moka's ear. "**I need to talk to him. Moka could you go on ahead?**"

Moka looked curious but Tsukune waved it off and gently pushed her down the road. Once she was out of sight the giggling stopped and Gin poked his head out from the bushes. Morioka Gin, the resident werewolf of the campus and their sempai in the newspaper club. Only one problem with him. He was an enormous pervert. Despite this fact he had a good heart and Tsukune was sure with the right _incentive_, *cough* woman *cough*, he could be turned into a 'good doggy'. So Tsukune decided to forestall a heartbreak or at least try to soften it to one of the women he had come to hold precious.

Tsukune folded his arms and said, "**Gin.**"

Gin looked at Tsukune, if he was surprised at his transformation he didn't show it. "I know. I know. I should stop this right?" he said as he waved the camera in one hand.

Tsukune merely looked at him with a serious expression until Gin sighed and said, "This isn't what you wanted to talk to me about is it?"

Tsukune shook his head. Gin looked down the road towards where Moka had walked.

"You did it with her didn't you?" he said more than asked.

Tsukune's eyes widened for a sec before Gin smirked, "As much as you two already smell like each other, the fact that she is practically oozing sex appeal right now and so are you, tells me that. Though Moka's scent has become a bit less pleasant."

Tsukune nodded. "**Yes we marked each other last night.**" Tsukune pulled down his collar showing his mate mark. Oddly enough it was a amber crown with a pair of wings attached, one silver, one crimson.

Gin's eyes widened at the comment and observed the mate mark before he looked down sad. "You know what this will do to your friends right Tsukune?"

Tsukune's happiness vanished and was replaced with a grim determination. "**Yes. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you know of Vampire's mating habits?**" Gin nodded. "**Good then you know I could only potentially choose two more of my friends, though one is, I think, already chosen. I have one person I know you want to know why I am going to do what I am going to do before I do it. I want you to know this.**"

Gin's eyes narrowed, "Which one Tsukune?" if it was who he thought it was he was about to attack his friend. His claws sharpened and fur came to life on his skin as he transformed.

Tsukune sighed seeing his reaction, he had expected this, "**Kurumu-chan**" he said.

Gin growled, "Why Tsukune? before I rip you to pieces tell me why you would hurt her like that. You know what she means when she says you are her destined one. You know how this will break her."

Tsukune's eyes turned even sadder so much that Gin's anger abated slightly, "**Because I don't love her and she would do better with someone who does.**" he said in a sad voice.

Gin's eyes widened and he lost his transformation, "Tsukune, I don't-" he was cut off by a growl from Tsukune.

"**Don't you lie to me Morioka Ginei. Who is the one girl you never peek on? Who is the one girl you take normal pictures of? Who is the one you leapt in front of during our attacks to save? You love her just as much as I love Moka. She deserves someone like you.**" Tsukune said in a vehement voice.

Gin reeled, he had thought he kept it hidden. "Tsukune, even if I-" he stopped from Tsukune's growl, "I do love her your right, but she will never accept me. She sees me as a hopeless pervert nothing more nothing less." he ended on a sad note.

Tsukune's eyes softened, "**You only have yourself to blame for that. But I am going to create an oppurtunity for you to change that image. Do not let yourself down. Do what feels natural. Don't be that perverted wolf you use on the surface to hide your feelings. Let her see that side you kept hidden so she wouldn't know of them. If you do... well you know Kurumu-chan don't you?**" Tsukune chuckled slightly at the end and Gin cracked a smile.

"I am not going to say thank you. After all, I am sure you are going to hurt her before I can help, just be sure to soften the blow Tsukune. For all her bravado, she is still just a teenage girl." Gin said sadly.

Tsukune nodded sadly, "**Of course Gin. I love her too. Just not in the way she wants. It hurts to know this but I realized I need to let them go and find their own lives instead of making them pine after me because of my indecisiveness.**"

Gin nodded and shook Tsukune's hand. The two parted ways. Tsukune heading to Moka and Gin heading to his dorm room to plan and organize himself for the ordeal to come.

* * *

Tsukune came up to the school's entrance just as Moka stepped out and he took in Moka's troubled expression instantly gliding closer to her. "**What's wrong?**" he asked.

Moka looked up and noticed Tsukune. She buried her head into Tsukune's chest, some tears leaking out. "Yukari-chan is missing!" she sobbed out.

Tsukune just held her until her sobs subsided a little and he brushed her hair back, "**What happened? From the beginning Moka, please.**"

Moka nodded and took in a breath. The thought of their youngest member missing weighing heavily on her mind. "I went to the headmaster's office just like you said to do but, when I got there, they told me the Headmaster wasn't seeing visitors." she took a breath. "I stayed there saying that it was urgent that I speak with him and to let him know who it was that was trying to get to him. The guards sent a message in and they recieved the message back. To tell me that the headmaster was out looking for someone who had been missing. I asked who was missing. But they wouldn't answer at first." Tsukune nodded and rubbed her back as a sob escaped her. "When I pressed for more information, all they told me was that Yukari-chan had been missing since Thursday evening."

Tsukune nodded and kept one hand rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest again and he thought to Ghoul. "_Is there anything we could do if we could find where she had disappeared from?_"

"**Possibly, But the trail is most likely dead at this point. Trust in your headmaster. He will not let something happen to someone precious to us. After all, if he does, he loses his best tool.**" Ghoul responded

"_If you had a piece from her, I could help you locate her Tsukune._" Contractor spoke up shocking Tsukune.

"_Uh. I don't think I do have a piece of her. You mean like hair or something right?_" recieving a confirmation from Contractor that was what he was talking about he continued, "_I thank you for offering but it seems we will have to trust in the Headmaster as Ghoul said._" Tsukune thought back.

Tsukune looked down at Moka and said, "**Let's get you home. Your exhausted and we have school tomorrow.**"

Moka nodded and they headed towards the dorm resuming their positions of Moka's head in the crook of his neck which reminded Tsukune of something, "**Moka can I see your mate mark?**" he asked. Moka blinked before she pushed her shirt down and tilted her neck so he could look.

"What does it look like? Ura-chan didn't look herself." Moka asked.

Tsukune studied it intently before leaning back and saying, "**It is a silver crown with a rose stem wrapped around it. One end of the rose is a Crimson red while the other is a Bubblegum pink.**" (Just think of the crown symbol like on the end of the Keychains from Kingdom Hearts with roses on each end. Pretty simple but I think its suitable)

Moka smiled liking the form the mate mark had taken. Inner Moka hummed from inside the seal. She liked that it had an interpretation for Outer Moka within it. They continued on their way shortly afterwards and Tsukune walked Moka to her dorm.

* * *

The two were at the dorms again and Tsukune walked Moka into the girls dorm. As she was about to go up the stairs, he flipped her around and kissed her passionately. Once they had separated he grinned and said, "**Goodnight Moka.**"

Moka looked shocked for a second before she blushed then pouted before finally sighing in resignation and looking at Tsukune. "Tsukune can you let Ura-chan out? She says she has something to tell you."

Tsukune hid a smirk as his suspicions were confriemd that Inner Moka had done something. He kissed Moka lightly again and said, "**Goodnight.**" He pulled the rosario off. Once he did he was as always amazed at the power swirling around her but his jaw dropped when her body filled out even MORE. Her breasts were pushing DDD and her ass was just a bit plumper. He had to pick his jaw up off the ground.

Moka chuckled seeing his reaction but looked down with a frown on her face, "**Damn gonna have to go shopping again.**" she said with a sigh.

"**I see your a breasts kinda guy Tsukune. My body changes slightly to accomodate my mate. It ages me a bit physically so that I am the perfect body of your dreams though I must say. I am surprised you wanted some bigger Breasts.**" she grabbed her breasts and lifted them up inwardly laughing at his dumbstruck expression while his eyes followed her cleavage.(Ok she is lying about this. Basically she is from a small clan of Vampire's that never breeded out to another clan until Moka's gradnmother. As such she grows some in the bust department as she grows older. She knows this. She is not bursting out of her current clothes, but she is stretching her bra and her ass really hasn't changed much. Don't flame me she is teasing him. But he doesn't need to know that right ladies?)

Tsukune was snapped out of his stupor by Contractor because all he heard was Ghoul shouting "**Jackpot!**" over and over in the back of his head. "_Your drooling Tsukune._" Tsukune immediately snapped his mouth shut but not before Moka said, "**Your drooling.**"

Tsukune answered her smirk with, "**Can you blame me?**" with a waggle of an eyebrow.

Moka smiled at her playful mate. "**I believe you had something you wanted to ask me though?**" Tsukune said

Moka immediately walked over to him and just sort of hung off him. Her arm snaked around his neck holding her body up while she rubbed up against him with her side. She looked to her left and whispered. "**Do you really want to go home alone tonight?**" she asked.

Tsukune shivered but said, "**Well we did miss all that schoolwork.**" hiding a smirk as Moka almost growled.

"**But what about me? I don't want to be alone all night. Some person might come douse me with water.**" she said with a sad voice.

Tsukune smiled at her, "**No one would be stupid enough to attack you Moka. Your mere beauty would stop them long enough for you to snap their legs.**" he said.

Moka growled, "**Ok enough teasing. Tsukune. I am not going to bed alone anymore. I have a mate! I expect to share his bed!**"

Tsukune smirked, "**Oh I know. You are welcome to it. You are welcome to move in with me if that is what you wish. My Queen size bed is big enough and my apartment can fit us.**"

Moka smiled happy she had gotten her point across but frowned a second later, "**Wait a second! Why did you play like you didn't know I wanted that from the first place?**"

Tsukune merely smiled back at her, "**That my dear Moka. Is my secret. You have your ways of getting me to do things and I have mine. Besides this made it more interesting no?**"

Moka grumbled for a minute before she said, "**I'll be right back.**" She walked up the stairs her gait as royal as ever and disappeared from view.

* * *

Tsukune took the time he had and asked Ghoul a few questions getting some explanations in return. To summarize what Ghoul had said was, "**Your youki is easier for you to use but because of that your control is shot. When you try to use the amount you previously used to slightly increase your speed you will shoot off like a rocket because you aren't fighting for it anymore. It is a different control. So we need to retrain you to control your youki. Meditation starts next week.**" Ghoul had explained. Tsukune had asked why a week but that question was answered when Moka came downstairs wearing a low V-cut T-shirt showcasing her new breasts with no bra and a short skirt.

"**Because we WILL be tapping that every chance we get, and I want to have some energy for it.**" Ghoul said before retreating back into Tsukune's mind.

Tsukune blushed at the thought of doing it every night. Even after having sex with her, it was almost surreal. He couldn't believe how fast he had gone from total wreck to happiest day of his life. Tsukune got his thoughts under control as he grabbed the bags Moka threw at him. She had packed everything up rather fast and he raised an eyebrow at the minimal amount of bags but she just said, "**I'm taking what I usually need. The dorm needs to stay in my name even if I don't sleep in it. If I need more I can make a trip.**"

Tsukune nodded and took the bags given him, leaving Moka with one, and they started walking towards the male dorms. About halfway there, Moka suddenly grabbed his arm and took the position Outer Moka had done earlier. He raised an eyebrow, but she sighed contentedly, and he smiled at her as they continued walking slowing their pace a bit.

Moka bit her lip but said, "**So when are you gonna tell the others about us?**"

Tsukune's smile vanished because he heard the underlying question of "When are you going to see if you get more than just me?" He was unsure of what to do about that but his feelings had become muddled recently.

"**Probably tomorrow, though I hope none of them have read up on vampire mating habits so we can avoid that for now. I am confused about Mizore-chan. My feelings were always that of a friends, until I gained this Ghoul power, and now I can't seem but want to protect her. I had always wanted to do that before, but it was more a communal thing not specificaly her.**" Tsukune explained.

Moka heaved a inner sigh of relief. Mizore was a good girl and would fit well with her personality. She may be shy, but if she wanted something she could push Moka for it. However, she would not start unnecessary fighting. She snuggled into Tsukune more, "**Why don't you take her on a date? It would allow you to get to know her better.**" she suggested.

Tsukune jerked to a stop almost having Moka fall face forward, but she recovered without stumbling and turned to face a shocked Tsukune. "**Your ok with that?**" he asked incredulously.

Moka frowned and said, "**Tsukune you are my mate. Make no mistake the thought of sharing you is not one easily beared. When I was born I was bred in a world where this goes on. I never really liked it. However, I knew that you felt something for everyone within our little group and, given the chance, would try to satisfy them all. I love all of them like sisters to me. I may not like it, but I am comfortable in the knowledge you love me as much as, if not more so, than any of them. They would be loved that is more than many Vampire mistresses can claim.**"

Tsukune nodded a little taken aback, **"However, there will be no others Tsukune. No one else will come into our union unless we both agree upon it. I am willing to let you pick these girls because I am sure you will stem any conflict now. Also, we have been through much and probably will go through much more. They have proven themselves worthy of you. No one else, I won't allow it**." Moka finished with a stare.

Tsukune smiled at Moka's strong personality coming out again. "**You have no worries. I doubt I will be able to take my eyes off you after our friends have passed on.**" Moka's eyes flashed sorrow before she smiled and stepped back into his embrace nuzzling his shoulder. Tsukune had seen the flash but decided to let it go since Moka seemed happy and they walked to their apartment.

* * *

_Timeskip Next Day_

Tsukune and Moka had gotten home and unpacked Moka's belongings. Tsukune had room in the drawers considering all his ripped shirts. Moka had been smiling the whole time. Tsukune was happy because Moka was happy. For dinner, that had been an odd thing. Tsukune had offered his blood to Moka. She had taken it and drank her fill draining more than usual, but Tsukune had not been fatigued. Seems his mate mark had him produce more blood. Once she was done, Tsukune was about to go make dinner for himself when Moka stopped him. "**You have offered yourself. Now its my turn.**" she said and flipped her hair back allowing him access.

Ghoul had wanted to jump her right there, but Tsukune merely leaned in and took a few sips until he felt full. Surprisingly, he only took about a teacup's worth before he was full so they settled down to watch a movie for the night after that. Once the movie had finished, they had proceeded straight to the bedroom and fell asleep. After a few hours of Mating.

Moka had replaced her seal and the couple was heading into school after a heated morning makeout session in the shower. The youkai surrounding them all looked dead tired and Tsukune was getting worried so he asked a dormmate he recognized, "**Why is everyone so tired?**"

The dorm mate looked at Tsukune with surprise in his eyes about his new features but said, "For some reason the Male dorms had some moaning all night. We all thought there was some ghost so few of us got sleep because we were trying to get rid of it."

Moka blushed a deep red and eeped, before nuzzling into Tsukune's neck as Tsukune smirked at the guy and thanked him. They continued on their way ignoring the hungry looks girls were sending Tsukune, and the glares from the guys who WERE able to sleep last night.

They reached the gates of the school, and were surprised they had not come across anyone from their little group, when they heard gasps from the males that usually accompanied Moka's arrival. Tsukune and Moka were curious so they turned around and beheld the beauty that was walking towards them with a small smile on her face and half-lidded eyes. She was walking with a grace seen only in veteran fighters or experienced dancers. Tsukune and Moka stood there in their, now, usual stance with Moka's head leaning on Tsukune's shoulder, and watched as she carved a path through the people until she caught sight of them and her eyes seemed to light up.

Tsukune observed her as she approached them. Her body was well proportioned. She had modest C-cup breasts. Her behind was nicely round but not so large as to be unproportional and her legs came out of her checkered pleated skirt making them seem like they went on forever. He noticed her creamy white skin with his newly improved eyesight. Her purple shirt was parted so you could see the valley between her breasts. Finally he noticed her eyes and hair. Her hair was a brown so dark it seemed black in some places. It reached down to her mid back from the way he could see it swaying behind her. Her eyes were a peculiar shade of purple that flashed a picture of someone Tsukune remembered but he shook that thought off. Ghoul purred in the back of his head agreeing with some thought he had pushed away.

The mysterious girl finally reached them and she stopped right in front of them looking them over. She suddenly started disappearing and reappearing around them and "Hmming" every time she reappeared before she stood in her original position and she smirked. "The changes really suit you Tsukune." she commented then took in their confused expressions. "You have no idea who I am, do you Tsukune, Moka-san." she said in a lilting voice.

The vampire/ghoul couple shook their heads, though they had their suspicions. The girl started to laugh with a bell like laugh that sent shivers down every male except Tsukune's back. The two simple looked at her until she stopped laughing and she said, "I assumed the Headmaster would have told you two. Though I geuss not. I will give you a hint. I used to wear a black jacket and my hair was shorter." Tsukune narrowed his eyes and made Moka stand up so he could move a bit.

The mysterious girl still smiled at them before she said, "Still don't get it? How about this? I used to wear this." she pulled out a battered old Witch's hat which had Moka gasping and Tsukune's eyes settling as Moka jumped to hug their friend.

"Yukari-chan! I was told you were lost. What happened? How are you like this?" Moka fired off questions as Yukari hugged her back and Tsukune stood there with a smile at seeing her ok. The now revealed Yukari smiled and said, "I would prefer not to have to explain this twice, but it seems I am not the only one who has an announcement hmm?" she said with a perverted smile at the two.

Moka blushed but Tsukune's eyes took on a hardened expression. Yukari laughed again and said, "I am happy for you. Though I hope the others haven't read up on your habits as much as I have Moka-san. It might cause a riot." she said with a wriggle of her eyebrows at Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed and said, "**That's what I am afraid of.**"

Yukari gasped. That voice was amazing! "Oh My God! When did your voice get like that? I hadn't heard about this, just your physical appearance Tsukune!" She said as stars appeared in her eyes.

Tsukune smiled slightly, "**When the changes occured, but like you said, I don't want to explain everything more than once.**" so he motioned for them to move inside and the trio moved inside away from the prying eyes of the public with Moka latched onto Tsukune's right arm and Yukari bouncing on her toes on his left.

* * *

They arrived at the room and the whole room froze from the youki being emitted by Tsukune. Though most of them had bowed their heads, the others just nodded in his direction. Tsukune took this in stride and walked across the room to his seat with Yukari and Moka by his side. Mizore and Kurumu had taken notice as soon as he walked in and their eyes had narrowed at the new girl immediately. Once they had sat down, they had about 2 minutes before class so Tsukune forestalled the coming explanation by saying in a voice no one had expected, "**We will discuss this after school, at my apartment tonight. Head there after school today.**" His voice thrummed with power and all who heard it was surprised at the iron clad tone he put forth. The girls all nodded and turned their heads forward as the class began but not before Mizore and Kurumu noticed Moka's glowing stature.

The class was interrupted almost immediately by a black clad person indicating his status as a bodygaurd to the Headmaster. "Aono Tsukune please come with me. The Headmaster requests your presence." He said to the classroom. Tsukune nodded and rose from his seat giving meaningful glances to the girls and heading out of the room. The class broke out in mutterings about Tsukune's meeting, but the girls just confirmed their meeting after school and trusted in Tsukune.

* * *

Tsukune walked into the Headmaster's office and looked into his glowing eyes with his now crimson slits and said, "**You wanted to see me?**"

The Headmaster chuckled, "**Indeed, How is dear Moka from her ordeal?**"

Tsukune's eyes narrowed as he said, "**She is in school is she not? Don't beat around the bush Headmaster-sama, I owe you a favor do not hesitate to ask it of me. I will not deny it just because it is dangerous.**"

The Headmaster chuckled as he said, "**No, you are far more perceptive now Tsukune-kun, beating around the bush only deters from trying to get you to do what I want. I see that you and Moka-chan have mated from your mark so no need to ask how that turned out.**" He chuckled eerily again as Tsukune's cheeks blushed a light red.

"**No, I have you here not for what I need, but for what you need. I heard you were here yesterday, seeking me out for something. A seal I am assuming for your newfound powers.**" The Headmaster said.

Tsukune nodded and let the Headmaster continue. "**Very well. I will have a new seal ready for you within the week. I needed to feel your youki to get a grip on what to make. Now I can make it in two different things. One would be another holy lock that would be like a bracelet or a earring to put in your left ear. Which would you prefer?**"

Tsukune thought for a moment and after hearing Ghoul's suggestion said, "**The earring. It would allow me to channel youki, even when sealed, to both hands. I know that to do this would be bad, but minimal amounts won't hurt the seal right?**" Tsukune questioned.

The Headmaster nodded, "**Indeed the amount of youki it would take to make a decent sized crater would not hurt the seal, but any more and it will start to break. Should it do so, however, I will not make another freely.**" he warned. (This amount of youki is so minimal a B-class monster would feel it as a misquito bite just to give you a taste of what he can channel sealed)

Tsukune nodded in agreement and the Headmaster chuckled as he asked, "**So are you going for more women Tsukune-kun?**" the young male just blushed and turned around.

"**If that is it. I will be going.**" he said.

The Headmaster retorts, "**No no, Tsukune-kun. I need you to take some tests for the seal. Follow my gaurds to the chamber and follow their instructions. Ruby is out of country on a expedition for me, she should be back in about a month.**" he explained.

Tsukune nodded and left the room. The headmaster chuckled darkly.

* * *

_Timeskip evening._

Tsukune had spent the entire day doing random things to test his youki and other abilities before he was told he could go home. He was a bit tired, but he steeled himself for the coming 'shitstorm' and headed to his house noticing how the school had been out for a few hours. Once he arrived at the dorms he could feel the murderous intent coming from his room even on the first floor and saw some of the weaker youkai scurrying away. He just headed upstairs to get this over with.

Tsukune opened his door and every eye within the room turned to look at him. Moka with a loving expression which turned hard once she saw Kurumu. Mizore with an expression of determination. Kurumu with a look of almost desperation. Finally, Yukari with a look of glee that what she wanted had come to pass. Tsukune could hear Ghoul purring/growling all at the same time. He was wondering what Ghoul thought of this situation when he noticed he still had everyone's attention so he walked inside and shut the door.

Tsukune walked over to the recliner and sat down. He was facing the two sitting on the love seat, Moka and Yukari. The sofa was to his right and his TV was to his left. On the sofa, Mizore and Kurumu sat. Moka looked confused for a second before Tsukune turned to Yukari again and said, "**Explain.**"

All the girls shivered from the power behind his voice and Yukari started to drool slightly before she immediately caught herself and nodded. She closed her eyes and collected her thoughts with the whole room waiting before she opened those violet eyes again and started.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." Yukari said. "I was attempting to make a magical item to increase my physical age." Tsukune shook his head. That was something Yukari would do. "I was going to call them Suki Suki Drops. They would age my body into the teenage years so I could try to woo Tsukune and Moka-san." Yukari said while some pink dusted her cheeks. "I had been working on them for a month when I decided to test them. I went to go make my first batch, but something backfired." The group gasped. "I woke up and was completely unaware of where I was. So I started to search around the forest, I had landed in and eventually came across a village. I talked with the village and tried to find out where I was. I was in some town called Fiore. I spent weeks trying to firgue out what had happened, and, eventaully, found out that I was in a different dimension. I spent years trying to get back when the Headmaster finally located me and brought me back. As a result, I am now your age." Yukari finished coasting over the details.

Tsukune and the others were floored! Yukari was their age now? She wasn't that bratty little 12 year old, but this grown up 16 year old! Not only that she had lived for years without her friends. "**But you were only gone a maximum of four days Yukari-chan.**" Tsukune noted.

Yukari nodded, "Yes, I was only 4 days in this dimension. Apparently, a day here is one year over there." she explained.

The entire room nodded and collapsed into an uncomfortable silence until Tsukune said, "**So...**"

All eyes snapped back to him as he spoke and he motion Moka to come over to him. Moka got up and walked over to him. He quickly pulled her down and sat her in his lap making it abundantly clear. "**As you all have already have noticed, I have chosen Moka as my mate.**" he said with finality.

Mizore's eyes just hardened a bit more as she stared at Tsukune with acceptance and something else Tsukune couldn't quite place. Yukari sqeualed, or as much as she could now, and clapped her hands together excitedly. Kurumu, however, wasn't taking this well. She looked at Tsukune with hurt, but he noticed she hadn't given up yet.

"Congratulations Moka-san, Tsukune!" Yukari chirped as she calmed down from her slightly childish behavior.

Mizore remained silent as Kurumu stood up, "I know of Vampire mating habits Tsukune. You are my Destined One. I will have you, even if I have to share." with that she swept from the room.

Tsukune sighed and, Mizore and Yukari noticed the sad look in his eyes as Moka nuzzled him trying to give him some comfort. Yukari spoke up, "You don't love her do you Tsukune?" she asked in a subdued voice. Tsukune looked at the remaining two women within the room with even sadder eyes as Moka was still nuzzling him.

"**No, I don't Yukari-chan. She has someone who would be infinitely better for her. I only hope, when I break her heart, he can pick the pieces back up. Although, knowing him, he will do it even if he has to sacrifice his own love to do so.**" he stated solemnly.

Yukari and Mizore nodded before Mizore spoke up, "And what about us Tsukune? What about me?" she asked in an even quieter voice as Moka looked at the two remaining.

Inwardly, Moka and Inner Moka had heaved a sigh of relief when he had said he didn't love Kurumu. She was the one who would cause the most problems. She may be able to share Tsukune, but she would but heads with everyone within the harem and Moka most of all. She may have a tighter bond with Mizore, but should Mizore become a obstacle in her path, she would do whatever it takes to make Tsukune look at her more. She may be the most emotional person within their little family of misfits, but she had one of the strongest wills to get what she desired. Though this was from an observation of her wanting Tsukune's attention all to herself. Who is to know how she would react once accepted? Moka had not wanted to take that chance though. If Tsukune chose the two girls here, or even just one or the other, they would but heads only when Moka was being unreasonable. Again though, this is all from observing before they were in a relationship. Truthfully, Inner Moka liked Mizore and felt for the plight of having a baby so young for her race. Yukari had been a child and instantly taken under her wing as such. Now though she seemed rather mature from the day she had spent talking with her, and Yukari had never been one to stir things up unneccesarily.

Tsukune turned his red eyes toward Mizore. He had decided to let his guard down and allowed his true emotions to come to the surface. Mizore gasped as she beheld the confusion within his eyes. She could see the love he held for Moka. She saw the confusion he had with another feeling he was expressing towards her. Finally, she saw the love of a friend that he had always had clashing with something more.

Tsukune merely said, "**To be perfectly honest Mizore-chan, I don't know. My feelings are a bit muddled at this point. Yukari-chan had never come across as a potential mate because of her inability in her physical demands, but now she is old enough to do so.**" Yukari blushed a bit and a little bit of blood leaked from her nose when she heard this. "**As for you, I had always held you in a separate area. One that demanded I protect you. Kurumu-chan had always been so strong, but you were so shy that it reacted differently within me. Now I find that feeling growing stronger each passing day. I must sort myself out, but I can tell you this Mizore-chan, Once I figure these feelings out I will let you know as soon as I do.**"

Mizore nodded and stood up. She walked towards the door but once she had walked past Tsukune she whirled around and knelt down so she was whispering in the opposite ear of where Moka had been nuzzling, "Just remember Tsukune, Yuki-onna are renowned mistresses just as much as Succubi." she said in a freezing husky voice that had Tsukune shivering as she turned around and walked out with a small smile on her face that she had not lost her chance. She was saddened for her duet partner, but if what Tsukune had said was true she hoped it would work out.

The door closed and Tsukune looked at Moka with a loving gaze before he heard Yukari shake herself from her perverted fantasy and say, "Di-did you mean that Tsukune?" her heart was racing from the suggestion behind Tsukune's words to Mizore. Tsukune merely cocked and eyebrow looking confused.

"**Mean what Yukari-chan?**" Tsukune asked.

Yukari gulped down trying to calm her racing heart, "About me being one of your mates." she said shakily.

Tsukune's eyes flashed in confusion again before he said, "**Of course Yukari-chan. How could I lie about something like that. But like I told Mizore-chan, I really need to sort myself out before I can give you a proper answer. You in a teenage body gives me much to think about. I would love to see what you have come up with in your four years of trying to dimension hop.**"

Yukari nodded happily and hopped up rushing Tsukune and Moka before wrapping them in a awkward hug because of their position. She stood up blushing and said, "GoodnightTsukuneMoka-san." then she rushed out the door. The vampire/Ghoul couples blinked before they noticed they were all alone.

Tsukune looked at Moka who wore a soft smile. "**How did I do?**" he asked. Moka merely leaned in and kissed him before responding.

"Perfect Tsukune. Truthfully, I had hoped it would be Mizore-chan or Yukari-chan. Kurumu-chan is a good person and a very good friend, but she is not one to share as much as she says she would. She needs someone to direct their full attention on her." Moka explained while Tsukune nodded.

"Now, Let's go to bed Tsukune." She said seductively as she rose up.

Tsukune smirked and stood as well grabbing Moka in a bridal style and growled playfully, "**Whatever my mate wants!**" he said and rushed into his room.

* * *

End A/N: Well there ya go. Thank you again Four Elements678 for the gene idea for Moka's breasts. They will stop growing at some point but I might have the expand once more before the end of the story. Sorry if this just makes it unbelieveable but it is just for the Lemon portion and really holds no sway over the storyline. As for the Harem. There ya go. Pretty much set up.


	7. A Seal, and Broken Heart

A/N: Now I will not have the girls just jump in bed with him. They will go through a series of events before finally getting together with Tsukune. Except maybe Yukari. I will have something happen but it will catapult into her acceptance. As for Mizore, well you should notice what is going to happen.

Now anon reviews are disabled because of someone's assinine attempt at annoying me that worked because of Moka's breast size. Should you be someone without a account on fanfiction feel free to email me at my email address on my profile.

Ok most of my reviews were accepting but one person said to explain the dimension a bit better. My fellow writer Four Elements678 explained it as such, (I never wanted to explain more of it. It was just to age Yukari not really important in the long scheme of things but Four Elements678's idea was rather well thought out and fit in my story. So for those of you wishing to know more read on) Basically, when the Suki Suki Drops backfired it used Yukari's own magic to create a dimension. Upon creation it was filled with things from Yukari's mind hence the people and the town of Fiore. Once the Headmaster had found the dimension he assisted in bringing Yukari out of it as it was an extension of her own mind and magic. (The headmaster seems to be a master at barriers and such which I classify in magics so...) Once Yukari exited the dimension it remained in her mind as a sort of mindscape that she is aware of. When she dies the dimension shall perish along with her. The End. If this does not satisfy you or you do not like it. Too bad! As one of my reviewers said, It's my story and I will write it the way I want.

I changed Moka's breast size simply because I was proven wrong in that department. So for all you anon reviewers go enjoy the change, mutters 'freakin pervs,' and disappears as the disclaimer is written.

"_A child can ask questions that a wise man cannot answer._" -Unknown

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 7: A seal, and a broken heart.

It had been about a week since the night Tsukune had made it clear his choice was Moka. He had made sweet love to her every night since then and she had even had some ideas he would not have expected. That, however, is a story for another time. During this week, he had taken Mizore out on a date the previous Friday night. He had to admit, it was rather soothing. She had been dressed in a blue yukata with snowflakes on it and a flower of ice in her hair. She had looked stunning and he had been hard pressed to keep his eyes off of her the entire night, much to her pleasure.

Moka had needed to do something that night and had almost pushed Tsukune out the door so he would get this over with. She had talked with Mizore and knew her birthday was this year. If Tsukune did not lay a claim on her within the next few months, she would be forced to wed some stranger and immediately start having kids. Moka and Mizore had not told Tsukune of this so as to avoid pressuring him, however they did pressure him to get to know her more. As much as Moka may not like sharing Tsukune, having one of her friends marry just for having kids was unacceptable. So she pushed Tsukune out to Mizore, and took the night to enjoy herself. She invited Yukari over and they spent time talking and doing each other's hair and the like. Making it a regular girl's night.

Tsukune had been reminiscing over Mizore as he walked into his apartment that night and suddenly froze because of the sight in front of him. Moka had decided she could let him get to know Mizore, but she wouldn't let him forget her. They had spent the rest of the night in bed doing anything but sleeping.

Tsukune had also learned a bit about Yukari though not much. Now he was on his way to school with Moka still in his unsealed form. He was getting worried about the headmaster's work and had plans to see him after school today. Moka and Tsukune walked to school together as they had done before but were now joined with Yukari gaining Tsukune more looks of jealousy since they had seen the beauty Yukari became. Many now regretted making fun of her when she was younger.

Mizore would walk home with the trio and was slowly getting better about her shyness. Though there was still one sore spot within their little family, "Yahoo~ Tsukune!" Kurumu said as Tsukune reached out and grabbed her as he sidestepped her. He would not let her run into the ground any longer but once he stopped her from hurting herself he just let her down and the trio continued their walk.

Kurumu had tried everything within herself to get Tsukune's attention but none of it worked. He had not yet confronted her because he wanted to fix his feelings, but it was quickly becoming apparent she would need to be told so this could stop. He could see Moka getting annoyed at the Succubus' constant pestering and interrupting of their alone time. Mizore and Yukari had, surprisingly, backed off once they heard from Tsukune about his own feelings.

The four friends/mates headed to their classroom intent on this week being over already. Tsukune was holding a conversation inside as he walked with his mate and friends. "_So what do you think Ghoul?_"

Ghoul purred as he read Tsukune's mind of the idea he had, "**Indeed, these women are suitable mates. I find myself pleased with Yukari's new body and the slight maturation she has apparently undergone has done wonders.**"

Contractor spoke up, "_What about Kurumu, Tsukune?_" he asked.

Tsukune outwardly flinched, which did not go unnoticed by Moka or Yukari, and replied, "_I am not sure Contractor. I know I need to tell her... and soon... but it is much harder than I anticipated._" he thought with a glum look on his face.

Tsukune felt a hand on his cheek as he heard, "_Just remember Tsukune. You have everything set for her. You claimed Moka in front of the others because of this, and because you realized they should not be left pining. You are going against what you said._" Contractor advised.

Tsukune mentally nodded as he turned to the hand on his cheek and was surprised when he found Yukari's violet eyes staring at him in concern instead of Moka's emerald orbs. He heard her lilting voice, "What's wrong Tsukune?" she asked.

Tsukune looked at her and suddenly tore his eyes away and looked down as they entered the classroom. He stopped and allowed the two women who were right next to him to enter before him while he stared sadly at the floor and took his seat without answering Yukari. He could feel her stare as well as Moka's while class went on but he would not look at them. He was going to have to break their friend's heart. He had no desire to do so, but she had given him no choice. He steeled himself for it throughout the day only to remember at the last bell that he was supposed to meet the headmaster about his seal as Ruby appeared at the doorway and said, "Aono Tsukune come with me please."

Tsukune nodded and left the room to the stares of the class again as he was called before the headmaster, and felt four particularly intense stares upon his head as he left. He fell in step behind Ruby and they headed to the Headmaster's office in silence except the bustling crowd around them. They all gave a decent berth to Tsukune, but not so much as the other strong monsters on campus. Many of the weaker monsters gravitated to Tsukune's overpowering aura. His aura seemed to calm everyone around him and exuded a peace and security many could not feel within the youkai world. His walk was long and noisy until they reached the teacher part of the wing and continued towards the Headmaster.

"So Moka-san is it? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. It was rather obvious who you were gunning for even if we all ignored it and Moka never acted on it." Ruby said with a wistful sigh.

Tsukune looked down at hearing he had broken yet another heart and said, "**I'm sorry, Ruby.**"

Ruby looked back at him with misty eyes and said, "No, your not. You chose just like you should have when we all started fighting over you. Don't apologize. It will make me think I still have a chance."

Tsukune looked into her eyes and said, "**Your right. But that was not what I am apologizing for. I am apologizing for not telling you all right away. I am apologizing for hurting you when I never meant to. I am apologizing because I never had the backbone to make my choice clear until now.**"

Ruby nodded and said, "Very well Tsukune. But can I ask one last favor before I give you up?"

Tsukune looked deep into her eyes, "**What could I possibly do that would help you now?**"

Ruby stepped in close to him, "Just kiss me once. I don't want to take you away from Moka. I know you already have Mizore-chan and possibly Yukari-chan for your mates and there is no place for me. But, you were the one to bring me out of my depression on Witch's hill. You are the one who brought a woman who was bent on destroying mankind back to life. Please just one kiss."

Tsukune hesitated before he leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips. Ruby grabbed his neck and wrapped a leg around his waist as she kissed him deeply and she moaned out. The two parted, Ruby flushed and panting, Tsukune with a calm expression but a light blush on his cheeks.

Ruby looked into his eyes and her fire seemed to dim as she saw nothing there and she said, "It was worth a shot. Thank you Tsukune. I hope our friendship can last. I had to know if you felt anything for me before letting you go. That just proved it to me. Thank you." she said with a slight bow and Tsukune scratched behind his head, embarrased.

"**You could have just asked Ruby.**" he replied.

Ruby looked at him from behind her eyelashes and said, "Yes, I suppose I could have. But, then, I wouldn't know as surely as I do now. Plus, I do not regret that kiss. I shall never forget it Tsukune." Tsukune blushed at that and Ruby giggled as the two stared at each other for another moment and they suddenly assumed their walking positions again and headed to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Tsukune stepped into the Headmaster's office and looked into his glowing eyes as he observed the box set on the desk before him. "**Ah Tsukune-kun! So glad you could come. Sorry about taking so long but it seemed the particular metal I had ordered seemed to be delayed in its delivery.**" the Headmaster said as he chuckled ominously.

Tsukune's eyes narrowed but he inclined his head and looked at the box too, "**Is it in there?**" he asked.

The Headmaster nodded and his glowing eyes brightened a bit as he said, "**Indeed, I must say I feel I have outdone myself on this one. Rarely do I get to make such a seal and they are often a long and tedious process but each one turns out unique. Since yours was tuned for you, it seemed to have taken on a life of its own once it became completed, changing before my very eyes! Astounding Tsukune-kun truly you are a man of Interest.**"

Tsukune merely chuckled darkly as he said, "**Yes if, by Interest, you mean having everything I want to go decently blow up in my face.**"

The Headmaster chuckled ominously again as his eyes blowed even brighter and he said, "**Of course my dear Tsukune-kun. Whatever else could I possibly mean?**" he asked.

Tsukune merely shook his head and waved his hand at the box indicating he wished to see it. The headmaster reached up and went for the clasp on the box before stopping for a second and his eery eyes glowed on Tsukune's face before he lifted the lid and exposed its contents.

Tsukune had to hold in a gasp. On a bed of velvet lining was a cross earring. It seemed very plain to the naked eye except for the two twirls of what looked like wind flowing from the bottom to the top. They weaved around the main part of the cross almost as if making a double helix. The air was made of what appeared to be crystal as it caught the light and shined many different colors. The cross itself was plain silver but the gem in the heart of the cross was a pure golden color. He had never seen a gem so pure in color before as he studied it.

"**It's called the dragon's eye. Known for its purity around the world, this one cost almost as much as the lilith mirror.**" Tsukune gasped and replied.

"**I can't accept this! That would be outrageous!**" he exclaimed.

The Headmaster's eyes glowed as he said, "**Hence the reason I said I would not craft a second one freely. This stone is one of the only one capable of holding back your level of power Tsukune-kun. It is comparable to that of Moka-chan's and equal to that of her Father's seal. Do not take me lightly when I say this was not easy to procure but I have an investment in you and it will pay out.**"

Tsukune looked stunned before he said, "**Very well, you make an excellent point.**" Tsukune went to take the earring but noticed there was a clasp for the rosary so he could take the rosary off while still having the earring remain in his earlobe. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of it. He would have had to repierce his ear everytime he released his seal if it was otherwise. He was about to touch it when the Headmaster reached out and pricked his finger allowing a drop of blood to land on the Dragon's eye. Tsukune pulled his hand back in shock and watched as the earring glowed slightly before it settled back down with the Dragon's eye still having a golden color to it but a darker gold much like a golden brown, just lighter.

He narrowed his eyes as the Headmaster who merely chuckled and said, "**That was so it would recognize you. Though I doubt it was needed considering its unique shape. I had to make sure. Now if you need help putting it on, I believe Ruby would be more than happy to assist you.**"

Tsukune nodded and walked to the door asking Ruby to come inside. Once she was present, the Headmaster showed how to remove the rosario without removing the earring part, while Ruby heated the metal, and took the rosario off and allowed Ruby to put it in his earlobe. "Which ear Tsukune?" she asked.

Tsukune indicated his left ear and Ruby said, "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt slightly."

Once Tsukune gave the go ahead, she quickly lifted the heated metal off the candle it had been heating in and pushed it into his earlobe. He growled out in pain and cracked his chair as he gripped it with his superhuman strength. Once the pain had subsided and the skin had healed over, a matter of seconds with Tsukune, and Tsukune looked at the ruined chair with remorse. "**Do not worry Tsukune-kun. I had expected that. That chair had needed to be replaced anyways.**" The headmaster said flippantly.

Tsukune nodded and looked at his rosario before he reached out and grasped it. He immediately felt it pulling on his powers and reached up. He managed to hook it on and felt the seal taking his powers away. He gripped the other handle on his chair as he was set about by a sense of fatigue from having all his powers sealed for the first time. Ruby and the Headmaster watched as Tsukune's hair turned back to its chocolate brown, his eyes turn back to their usual brown but with slits for pupils and his ghoul tattoos recede. His face gained some color and then his body lost some mass, as it completed his sealing. The Headmaster sat back in his chair.

"Can I get a mirror?" Tsukune asked. Ruby immediately grabbed one out of her pocket and showed Tsukune his features before he sighed and said, "Good, I had hoped that my tattoos would recede. That earring suits me rather well, if I do say so myself. Thank you Headmaster-sama."

The Headmaster chuckled ominously one last time before he said, "**I told you before Tsukune-kun. I am merely protecting an investment. Now that this is concluded, I believe you should be heading home.**"

Tsukune nodded and stood up while wobbling slightly and left the office with Ruby following behind him. The Headmaster chuckled as his cohort stepped out of the shadows and said, "**That boy is verrrrry Interrresssting.**" Their chuckles sent shivers down Tsukune's spine as he walked away. The Headmaster and Bus Driver looked down on the desk. There lay a broken rosario. "**Aono Tsukune, a Man of Interest indeed.**" The Headmaster said as he gathered up the shattered remains of the rosario. (Got the overall idea of this from Platinumsabr. Go read his Rosario story. It is loads better than mine.)

* * *

Tsukune headed home was was surprised that the people were walking so close to him again. He suddenly realized that he no longer seemed to exude that scary feeling and others could be comfortable around him again. He wondered if he could still talk to Ghoul. "**Interesting Seal Tsukune. He truly is a master of seals.**" Ghoul said.

Tsukune sweat dropped as he headed to his home for a night with his mate and to show his new seal to see if she approved.

* * *

Tsukune arrived at home and unlocked the door. He walked inside to be greeted by a wonderful scent. He took a few sniffs of the air and smiled as he identified what Moka was cooking.

He quietly slipped his shoes off and put his backpack on the floor. He manipulated the wind slightly around him to keep his scent from invading his mate's nose and crept to the kitchen. He was slightly surprised to see Moka cooking and not noticing the door, but shook it off as he crept to his mate. He got close and wrapped his hands around her waist as he settled his chin on her shoulder.

"Takoyaki again Moka? I thought we were trying to get you on a more balanced diet except Takoyaki every other night." Tsukune whispered into her ear.

Moka jumped and leaned back as she said, "I hear you have a new seal. How does it look?"

Tsukune chuckled, "Well the Headmaster gave me two choices and I chose one that, I think, came out pretty cool."

Moka tried to turn but Tsukune's hands held her fast and he said, "Finish dinner. Don't want to burn your favorite meal."

Moka nodded but got a glint in her eye, "I would never burn my favorite meal."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow and said, "Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe your Inner self couldn't burn something."

Moka smacked him playfully and pouted as Tsukune chuckled, "She couldn't burn you." Moka said.

Tsukune immediately stopped chuckling as his eyes grew wide. Moka started to giggle as that evened the playful banter count and returned her attention to her food. She finished dinner as Tsukune disappeared into his bedroom to freshen up. Tsukune emerged from the bedroom just as Moka finished setting the table for four. Tsukune raised an eyebrow from behind Moka's back until he heard the doorbell ring and Moka sweep out of the room on her way to the door.

Tsukune stood behind the love seat and looked down the hall towards his door not quite being able to see anything, but he didn't have to wait long as voices came from the doorway and Mizore, Yukari, and Moka emerged after he heard the door shut. Tsukune adopted a questioning gaze as he looked at the three girls but they just stood there stunned at his appearance until Tsukune spoke up.

"Uh, what are you doing here? Not that you aren't welcome for dinner, I just didn't know you were coming." Tsukune explained.

Moka spoke first, "I invited them when we sensed your distress before school. I was worried about you and I could see Yukari-chan was too." Moka said.

"I saw you seemed to be preoccupied the whole day Tsukune. Is something wrong?" Mizore asked around her sucker.

Tsukune sighed as he said, "Let's sit down and eat. We can talk then." Tsukune took a step but the girls noticed his new accessory as he walked and stared at it until Tsukune looked back at them. "Uh girls what are you- mmph" He was tackled by all three of them as they pushed him to the ground and looked closely at the small rosario on his ear.

"Tsukune that looks amazing. The crystal is so clear!" Mizore said in a awestruck voice.

"Sooooo pretty desu~" Yukari said with hearts in her eyes.

"That jewel Tsukune. How did the Headmaster get ahold of such a small but powerful Dragon's eye?" Moka asked as Mizore and Yukari's eyes widened.

Tsukune chuckled as he responded, "First you need to get off me so I can breath." The girls quickly let him up. "The crystal was made when the rosario was formed apparently it knew it was made for me and changed to accomodate me, but I don't know why it looks like that." he said keeping his contractor hidden still since he couldn't access the powers.

"As for the Dragon's eye, he wouldn't say. Only that he wouldn't make another one freely." Tsukune finished as he waved at the table to indicate they should sit down. The girls took their seats.

"Any other questions?" he asked.

The girls shook their heads and the four started to eat their dinner while discussing how his rosario looked. Tsukune was pleased as they all complimented it and said it looked good on him.

Once they had finished their meals they all sat staring at one another for a few moments before the girls turned to Tsukune. Tsukune squirmed and debated on telling the girls what he had been struggling with. On the one hand it would help to see someone else's point of view but on the other it was his burden.

"If you can't tell us Tsukune that's fine, but you should at least tell Moka. She is your mate." Mizore stated quietly. Yukari nodded her head and the two rose to leave.

Tsukune sighed and caught the attention of the two risen girls, "Sit." he said. "You are correct Mizore-chan, I would share this with her and undoubtedly sharing this with you will help me. I will tell you." Mizore and Yukari beamed and sat back down. Moka reached out and stroked Tsukune's hand as he took a shuddering breath and said, "It's about Kurumu-chan. I made my choice clear but she still believes she has a chance. I had hoped that she would back off as you two have done, for which I am thankful for," he spared a small smile to them before he returned to his somber mood. "But it only seems to have intensified her attention. I know I will have to confront her about it but I just don't want to break her heart." he said with pain in his voice.

The three girls simply looked at Tsukune for a bit before Yukari said, "I don't know what to say. I may be older but my experience with the opposite sex is limited so I have no idea how to handle this. I would say just to be honest with her Tsukune. Tell her you love her as a sister and nothing more."

Mizore nodded her head as she agreed and said, "Take her someplace away so that others can't see. We don't want her heart breaking in front of others."

Moka pursed her lips as she said, "Yes and try to let her down gently but make it clear Tsukune. Give her that one piece of hope and she will cling to it."

Tsukune's eyes crinched slightly but Moka noticed it. Tsukune had thought about what Ruby had done and Moka's words seemed to ring with what Ruby had asked of him. "Tsukune whats wrong? Something else bothers you." Moka said.

Tsukune shook his free hand, "Nothing Moka." he said. Moka could tell he was lying and growled at him, drawing shocked looks from those in the room.

"Don't you lie to me Aono Tsukune. What has you bothered even when we are talking about Kurumu." Moka said angrily.

Tsukune looked saddened as he replied, "Are you sure you want Mizore-chan and Yukari-chan to hear this? I fear what you will do when you hear what has transpired."

Moka's eyes narrowed and she said, "If they are to be by your side as well, I see no reason to send them away." Tsukune sighed and removed his hand from Moka's.

He proceeded to tell them of his short walk from the classroom to the Headmaster's office revealing what had happened between him and Ruby.

Moka looked at him with lidded eyes as she asked, "And how long had you planned on hiding this from me?"

Tsukune looked up sharply at Moka, "I was planning on telling you over dinner but Mizore-chan and Yukari-chan showed up." he explained.

Moka seemed to deflate slightly as she looked in his chocolate eyes and said, "Very well Tsukune. I believe I can forgive this one transgression in light of what has happened."

Tsukune was surprised she had accepted this so easily. "However, do not try that with Kurumu and you are not to kiss anyone with whom I am not comfortable with from now on. Am I clear Tsukune?" Pink haired Moka's eyes flashed red as Tsukune nodded his head and Moka said, "Then this is settled and no reason to bring it up again."

Mizore and Yukari looked at Moka and both said in unison, "Scary~"

Moka giggled lightly and Tsukune smiled at their expressions. "I hope you two understand as well. We may not be mates, but I don't want something like this to cause bad feelings."

Mizore and Yukari shook their heads. Tsukune's smile stayed a few moments longer until he realized what they had originally been talking about. "I appreciate your advice for Kurumu-chan. I hope our friendship can last but I am not so sure it will."

All of the girls looked down as they realized the fact they may lose Kurumu over this. The rest of the night was spent companionably and the girls enjoyed their time with Tsukune before Yukari and Mizore both went home to kisses on their cheeks from Tsukune as they left. Tsukune closed the door and turned to see a fuming Moka. He instantly took a step back straight into the door.

Moka strode towards him and grasped his hand. She pulled her rosario off with his hand and Tsukune's eyes widened as he beheld his vampiress in all her glory. She leaned forward making her breasts crush him to the door as she purred into his ear, "**Tsukune, I agree with what my other persona said about Ruby. She deserved the small happiness you gave her. But no doing that with Kurumu it will only exacerbate the problem. As for Mizore and Yukari, well I wouldn't mind that.**" Tsukune's eyes widened as he heard, "**Kapuchuuuu**" and Moka sank her fangs into his neck drinking her fill.

Once she released him, she stood back up and started to sway her hips as she walked to the bedroom, "**Your punishment is to see how well your stamina carries over while sealed.**" she said seductively as she looked over her shoulder and kept walking. Tsukune growled as he started towards his bedroom. "Oh yes. We will put it to the test!" he said and increased his pace.

* * *

Tsukune woke up, sore in a few spots, but roughly okay. He had managed to satisy Inner Moka and her silver hair lay splayed out on the bed as he admired her sleeping form. He smiled softly as he began to run his hands through her hair. She stirred slightly as he began but soon settled down as Tsukune lightly srtoked her hair. Tsukune smiled as she unconsciously rubbed her head into his palm sort of like a cat and... '_wait was that a purr?_' he asked himself and started to stroke her hair again. Sure enough, just as he restarted, Moka rubbed her head into his palm and continued her slight purr. Tsukune chuckled quietly as he beheld the _almighty_ Inner Moka purring from his actions and mused that no one had ever seen such a thing.

"_Of course you have seen things about her no one else has Tsukune. After all, you have had sex with her._" Contractor said with an unusual amount of humor in his voice.

Tsukune was slightly startled from his thoughts as Contractor spoke and inadvertently led to waking Moka but Tsukune was unawares of her awakening as he tried to get Contractor to speak with him.

Moka felt herself purring and a hand running through her hair. '_**Am I... purring?**_' she asked herself and after taking stock of her body once again she realized she was. She was quite shocked but when she opened her eyes, bent on murdering whoever saw her like this, she was granted to a curious look on her mate's face and realized it was his hands in her hair. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. She let her body resume purring as she enjoyed Tsukune's action.

Tsukune was trying to get Contractor to speak up but he was ignoring him now when Ghoul said, "**Tsukune, you better pay more attention to your mate.**"

Tsukune immediately looked down at Moka. He stared at her, as his hand continued his unconscious motion, trying to figure out why he would need to pay attention to her while she was sleeping but finally noticed she was breathing faster and realized she was awake from the small smile on her lips. He smirked as he realized this and leaned down. "Perhaps I should take advantage of my mate while she sleeps. I must admit it sounds quite _thrilling _to think I might be caught while doing so." Tsukune smirked as he flew out of bed and avoided Moka's punch.

Moka stood with righteous vengaence burning in her eyes until she saw the earsplitting grin Tsukune had on his face and said, "**So tell me Tsukune, why should I not just put you in your place for that thought?**" Her eyes narrowed at him.

Tsukune chuckled as he stood next to their bed which Moka was kneeling on now, "Because, I don't like it when you pretend to sleep on me."

Moka kept her narrowed gaze as she said, "**Is that all?**"

Tsukune kept his grin, "Of course not. I would never do such a thing and you know that. Unless you wanted me to..." he trailed off.

Moka felt some heat rise to her cheeks but said, "**I hope you have some way of making that up to me. I was quite comfortable before your comment.**" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Tsukune smirked, "Oh I can think of multiple ways of making that up to you." he said with a wriggle of his eyebrow. He moved closer to Moka and gently pushed her back down on the bed. He grabbed her head and placed it in his lap as he sat down and started to comb her hair with his hands again and Moka resumed her purring. "**That's betterrrr.**" she ended with a purr. Tsukune smirked and the two spent an hour like that just enjoying each other's company before they had to get ready for school.

* * *

_Timeskip Club Activies_

Tsukune arrived at the club earlier than all the club. He hoped to run into Gin so he could have him ready for what he was about to do. Moka had stalled Kurumu with Mizore and Yukari to allow him to talk to Gin without them there. Unfortunately when he got there he was only met by a curious look from Kokoa. He wondered where she had been since the day of his transformation. He was suddenly self-conscious about her scrutiny.

"Kokoa-chan where have you been?" he asked with a smile as he took a few steps into the empty classroom and shut the door.

Kokoa narrowed her eyes, "I was training so I could defeat you Aono Tsukune."

Tsukune smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you know where Gin-sempai is?" he asked.

Kokoa scoffed, "Why should I care where that perverted dog is?"

"Now Now Kokoa-chan, you shouldn't talk bad about others." Tsukune admonished.

Kokoa opened her mouth to retort but heard the girls approaching the clubroom and decided to ignore that comment. Tsukune paniced slightly as he had yet to inform Gin but calmed down when he set himself to do this, even if he couldn't tell Gin. He was going to send Mizore to find him while the club went on, however. So Tsukune turned from Kokoa and looked at the door just as it swung open and Yukari walked in.

Yukari was chatting amicably with Mizore as the two walked in and Kokoa said, "I see the stories about you were true Yukari. Congratulations." she said to her, once fellow underdeveloped comrade. Yukari merely looked shocked for a few seconds before she thanked Kokoa to which Kokoa scoffed.

Kurumu walked in while this was going on and immediately made for Tsukune's desk. Just as Kokoa turned back to the doorway, Moka came in. Moka looked at her sister and said, "Kokoa-chan how was your training?"

Kokoa opened her mouth and suddenly snapped it shut as she narrowed her eyes and moved closer to Moka. Moka looked at her with curious eyes until Kokoa stuck her nose out and took a deep whiff of Moka. Moka and Kokoa's eyes widened as they each reached a conclusion that had Tsukune sweating as he realized the tension in the room. All eyes turned to the vampires as youki exploded off of Kokoa and her eyes gained a slitted appearance as she stated, "You mated! With who?" she asked.

Moka looked apprehensive as Tsukune looked at Kokoa. Moka was holding a conversation with her Inner self.

"_Should we tell her? If we do, we will have to present him to Father._" Outer Moka stated.

"**_We must tell her. We have no choice. I will threaten her if I must to keep Tsukune away from Father so he can be prepared before meeting him._**" Inner Moka related.

Moka nodded her head and said with a steady voice, "You already know who Kokoa-chan."

Kokoa turned her murderous gaze upon Tsukune as she said, "You!" she spat out, "Your the one who defiled my Onee-sama's body! I'll kill you!" she said and jumped forward as Kou materialized in her hand in her battle hammer mode. She swung it down and Tsukune barely managed to push Kurumu out of the way before he too jumped away. The speed which Kokoa had shown had indeed been an improvement.

Kokoa lited her hammer up from the crater and Mizore and Yukari stood to help Tsukune. Tsukune merely stood up and looked at Kokoa with fierce eyes, "So Kokoa-chan. I had been unsealed for a full week and we have been together that long. Why do you only object now?"

Kokoa simply said, "I was training in isolation so I only heard rumors when I came back. Now shut up and Die!" she jumped forward and swung her hammer but Tsukune merely ducked under it and kicked her away. Kokoa hit the wall with some spider cracks but stood right back up and spit, "Is that the best you got?" she asked and moved to attack him again.

Tsukune merely kept dodging her attacks, just as he had when Kokoa had initially attacked him during her first few weeks of school. He may not be able to tap into his youki, but his radar had never been better. He used miniscule amounts of youki to burst his reaction whenever Kokoa surprised him butm other than that, the mace made her a slow and cumberly attacker with quite the power behind it. It was no match for Tsukune's speed even when sealed. Granted, Tsukune could not harm Kokoa until she was fatigued, but Kokoa could never land a hit on Tsukune unless he made a mistake.

This went on for a bit until Moka grew tired of the destruction being caused and rushed forward knocking Tsukune down. She quickly had Tsukune remove her rosario and he watched as his mate revealed her true form just as Gin walked into the room.

Kokoa squealed at the sight of her Onee-sama and set her hammer across her shoulders expecting Moka to pummel Tsukune as she lay on top of him. What she did not expect was Moka to smirk down at Tsukune and say, "**Can't you handle even my sister without me?**"

Tsukune chuckled, "From what you have told me of your sisters, probably not." he said with a grim smile as the two stood and Moka smiled briefly before she glared at Kokoa.

"**Kokoa, care to tell me why you were attacking Tsukune?**" she growled.

Kokoa gulped and looked like she shrunk from her sisters gaze as she squeaked out, "He defiled your body Onee-sama why are you attacking me? He is the one you should be pummeling for his impudence."

Moka looked down at her sister with a glare until she turned to Tsukune and planted a kiss straight on his lips. She kissed him throughly and moaned as Tsukune ran his tongue through her mouth. The two separated and Moka looked at Kokoa's dumbstruck expression, "**Does that answer your question Kokoa?**"

Kokoa looked like a fish out of water and finally said, "There is no way Father will approve of this! You know that."

Moka's eyes hardened, "**Father will accept Tsukune given Tsukune has time to train more. Already his unsealed state rivals my own.**"

Kokoa looked mutinous as she said, "Never. That _human _will never be good enough for you Moka-Onee-sama." She rushed from the room.

"Ok, how did she know you two were mates just from sniffing you?" Kurumu asked.

Moka was treated to 5 curious stares as everyone wondered that same question and she sighed, "**When a Vampiress is mated her scent becomes unlikeable by any but her mate. Should another Male vampire attempt to mate me, he will smell I have already been claimed and back away.**" she explained.

The others nodded and Gin said, "So thats why you smell less pleasant recently, I just thought you had forgotten to bath or it was a result of all the sex you have been having." he said while bonking his balled fist into his hand.

Tsukune shivered as he looked at Gin, "Gin is there a full moon out?"

Gin looked confused before he said, "No, why?"

Tsukune clapped his hands together and said a prayer, "Because I wish you luck in the afterlife."

Gin opened his mouth to ask why he would need such luck when he felt Moka's youki spike and realized what he had blurted out. "Oh shi-" he said before Moka appeared and started to beat him.

Yukari winced as she saw what Moka was doing, "Don't you think we should help him? It was just a careless thought." she said to Mizore.

Mizore simply sucked on her sucker as she said, "Nope. He dug his own grave."

Tsukune winced and walked forward. He needed Gin alive after all. He put his hand on Moka's shoulder and whispered something into her ear which had her eyes widen then soften slightly as she turned to the girls and began to get them working on their current edition of the newspaper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukune had grabbed Gin and dragged him to the roof where the perverted wolf made a miraculous recovery and sat down next to Tsukune. "Nice earring. Never thought you would be one for accessories Tsukune."

Tsukune chuckled as he flicked his newfound earring and said, "Neither did I Gin, but ever since coming here things have changed." he sighed, "so many things have changed."

Gin noticed the change in mood and put on a serious face, "When are you going to tell her?" he asked.

"Tonight, There is no reason to wait and waiting only serves in giving the wrong sign. I wanted you to know so you could try to help her. She will need you Gin. Even if she doesn't know it." Tsukune said.

Gin nodded as the two started to talk about nonsensical things until the time for club activities ended.

* * *

Gin and Tsukune walked into the room and the girls watched out of the corner of their eyes as Tsukune walked up to Kurumu and said, "We need to talk. Kurumu-chan."

* * *

End A/N: Well there ya have it. Shorter than my other chapters but I want to spread it out a little bit.


	8. A Painful Talk and a Cool Breeze

A/N: Heres the Next chapter. Enjoy

"_Women are always beautiful._" -Ville Valo

Discalimer: I own Nothing of Rosario Vampire or Kaze no Stigma

Chapter 8: A Painful Talk and a Cool Breeze.

Kurumu looked up at Tsukune with a twinkle in her eye as she bounced over to his side. Tsukune withheld his grimace and set his mouth into a line as she latched onto his arm and said, "Okay, Tsukune."

She smiled up at him that had his heart breaking before they even started. He had expected glares at her for latching on to him but the girls seemed to be ignoring it since they knew what was going to happen. The whole room was an air of sadness except Kokoa who was slightly confused as to why her Onee-sama was still out.

Tsukune allowed Kurumu to stay on his arm as he guided her out of the room and away from the club room while the girls continued to work on the articles and Gin worked his way to follow them discreetly.

* * *

_With Tsukune_

Tsukune walked through the empty halls with Kurumu bouncing at his side. His heart cried out as each step brought him to the enevitable breaking of his sister-like friend next to him. He decided to let Kurumu enjoy this as he couldn't seem to bring himself to breach the topic just yet.

Kurumu was radiant as she walked next to him letting her enviable bust flounce as she always had. She had a smile on her face as she kept her arm hooked with his as they walked. She was wearing her usual yellow sweater on top of a blue shirt with the normal too-short skirt, not that Tsukune was complaining. He would be lying if he didn't say he enjoyed the fact his school employed skirts that allowed for obvious panty shots when it was so obvious fights would break out leading to flighty skirts. Her eyes seemed to shine with happiness as she was next to Tsukune and it only seemed his heart was about to burst in sadness.

So they continued walking in silence until they left the school itself and wandered onto the path leading to their dorms. Tsukune finally had an idea of where he wanted to do this. So he pulled slightly on Kurumu's arm and said, "This way."

Kurumu looked at him and smiled wider while nodding her head and allowing him to steer her into the trees. Tsukune was a little worried as she had never been this quiet before. But he was certain that had she been talking, he would have an even bigger heartbreak from whatever she might have said. As ditsy as many people took Kurumu for, Kurumu was the heart and emotions of their little family. She could always pinpoint exactly the way someone felt even if they themselves did not know it yet. Tsukune wondered if Kurumu might not already know what this was going to be about but he dismissed it.

The two walked into a clearing. It was surrounded by the permanently dead trees that dotted the landscape. A lake was in the center of the clearing with a few benches surrounding it that allowed the students to share in the peacefulness of the place, or as peaceful as it gets at Youkai Academy.

"Do you remember this place Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked as he led her to a bench and they sat down.

Kurumu smiled as she responded, "Of Course, This is where I Charmed you for the first time when you tried to help me. Always the chivalrous one you are Tsukune." Kurumu said while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Ah yes. The first time we met." Tsukune said while chuckling causing his crystal to catch the light.

Kurumu reached up hesitantly and grasped the rosario. She turned it this way and that as she examined it from different angles. Once she had finally released it and leaned back onto the bench she said, "Its beautiful Tsukune. It fits you perfectly."

Tsukune smiled slightly as he said, "Yes That is what everyone has been saying. Though I wonder what came of the crystal."

"That's simple Tsukune. It represents your heart." Kurumu said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"My Heart?" Tsukune questioned.

Kurumu smiled sadly as she responded, "Your Heart Tsukune. It is pure. No matter what happens or who tries to change it. It will always be as pure as crystal. It is no wonder that you managed to bring 5 different woman together to love the weakest of us all. Though you had a strength that couldn't be measured by the amount of youki you possessed."

Tsukune looked down as Kurumu explained what she thought the crystal was representing. "It also represents how you are trying to find a way to tell me that you don't love me without hurting me."

Tsukune's eyes snapped up into Kurumu's tear filled ones. He immediately felt horrible as he said. "How?"

Kurumu just spoke through her sobs, "Because Tsukune- I am a Succubus... Masters of illusion and seduction remember?" she said while smiling slightly. "I knew it was true. I just didn't want to believe it. I still won't believe it until you say it Tsukune."

"I love you like a sister Kurumu-chan. I do not love you the way you love me. I am not your Destined One." He said solemnly as he hung his head and heard Kurumu's sobs increase.

"Why!" she nearly screamed. "Why can't you love me like the others!" she was still streaming tears as he looked at her sadly.

"I don't know Kurumu. We don't choose who we love. It chooses us. For some reason, I fell in love with Moka, a monster who should have preyed on me. I fell in love with her. Possibly with Mizore and Yukari too but I am not so sure yet. My mind is still making a transition that allows for me to love multiple women. But I know that, in my heart, I will never love you more than a sister." Tsukune finished with a hung head again. He felt she deserved a full answer on his feelings and not just the ones he was sure of. He wanted her to know that the two of them, Tsukune and Kurumu, would never be romantic in his heart.

Kurumu just kept crying as Tsukune stood up and moved to leave. He paused at the edge of the clearing as Kurumu's sobs started to subside but he pushed himself out of the clearing and as he passed a bush he whispered, "She is all yours Gin. Don't mess this up. For both your sakes." with that being said he left the clearing and headed to the clubroom again to let his mate and potential mates know of his actions.

* * *

_With Gin_

Gin watched the whole story and felt his heart break as he looked at the crying Kurumu. When Tsukune passed him, he could tell Tsukune would kill him if he hurt Kurumu more through his actions. But he had no intentions of that. He stepped forward and moved slowly to where Kurumu was crying.

Kurumu looked up with a wet chest and puffy red eyes. "Gin?" she croaked.

* * *

_With the Club_

Moka was still unsealed as she watched Kurumu and Tsukune walk away arm in arm. She did not glare at the succubus as she normally would have but allowed the two to go in peace and sensed Gin moving out of the room as well giving a feeble excuse of him needing the bathroom. She smiled slightly as she remembered what Tsukune had told her when she had been beating the werewolf senseless.

She had honestly never noticed his feelings towards Kurumu. Not her or her outer self. When Tsukune had told her, the both of them had been shocked but realized this was really good for their little group. Ruby had no one but she was a fully grown woman who could take care of herself much better than Kurumu would. Moka had her doubts as to what Gin would do but if Tsukune had trust in him then she was going to trust her mate's decision.

She started to work on the paper methodically as she allowed her mind to wander over that pleasant thought. Even now it still sent shivers down her spine that she had found such a mate and with the one person she had actually had feelings for. She did not have to spend millenia trying to get to know the man and understand him before allowing her feelings to grow. It had been the perfect match on her first try. She was determined for this relationship to work. Tsukune was everything she could want in a mate and she would accept no other.

Though she knew what her Father would say on the subject, She was rushing things. This was not love just a teenage infatuation. Indeed, it had started out that way but they had refrained from each other for so long that the two of them knew each other inside and out. With Tsukune, he knew both her personalities this way. He knew how to swoon Outer Moka and keep her safe. With Inner, he knew which buttons to push to get her going and when she wanted his comfort or to be left alone. Even just these past few weeks had shown exactly how loving and respectful Tsukune had been of herself.

Moka sighed wistfully as she thought of the intimate times shared between the two but a weak pulse of youki interrupted her thoughts as she looked up just in time to notice Kokoa had looked back down from looking out the window in the direction she felt Tsukune. She narrowed her eyes as she remembered having to deal with her Sister before she alerted their Father to the situation before she and Tsukune were ready to handle it.

She looked back at Mizore and Yukari to see what they were doing but the two were in the back finishing their pieces. Mizore looked like she was already done and mulling over something serious where as Yukari was concentrating on a particularly difficult part of her piece. Moka nodded to herself and looked back to Kokoa. She got up and moved closer to her sister.

Kokoa looked over her shoulder and smiled seeing her Onee-sama approaching her for the first time this year. Moka could feel the excitement rolling off her in waves. "Onee-sama! Good I wanted to talk to you."

Moka raised an eyebrow but sat down next to her sister and said, "**Oh? That is good because I wanted to finish our discussion from before.**"

Kokoa's eyes darkened, "Father will never accept him. Why would you endanger yourself for him? You know what Father will do!" she whispered vehemently.

"**I love him. Simple as that Kokoa. With enough training he can match Father in a fight. Already he provides a good workout for myself when he is unsealed.**" Moka admitted to a shocked look from Kokoa.

"Impossible a new Secondborn shouldn't be as powerful as one of the Elders! It goes against everything we were ever taught." Kokoa exclaimed still in a whisper.

"**As impossible as that is. You will not be able to deny his power when you see it for yourself. I train him every week. Now I need you to be quiet about this with Father until Tsukune and I are ready to present ourselves. In return for this, I am willing to train you 1 day a week.**" Moka stated. She had thought of going higher but she knew Kokoa was going to demand more so starting low and reaching a compromise would work best.

"You know what Father would do to me if I did not inform him immediately." Kokoa stated with a frown. "But, If you train me 2 days, with one of them being a weekend day. Then I would not inform Father yet." Kokoa stated with a grin. As much as she may hate the idea of her sister with Tsukune, She knew that Moka could easily beat her to a pulp to ensure her silence. As kind hearted as the outer Moka was, Inner Moka would do anything to keep her mate safe. Offering to train her was a huge bonus as Moka would easily beat her sisters had she been born a few years earlier.

Moka thought for a moment but in reality was just stalling Kokoa so as to seem she didn't really want to agree but finally nodded and said, "**Agreed.**" The two sisters shook hands as Moka stood up and moved back to where Yukari and Mizore were sitting in the back with nothing to do as the finished papers were rolling off the line.

Moka went and sat with her two possible lovers and shifted in her seat as the three sat comfortably in each other's presence. That was one thing that Moka viewed as a sign that should any of them be brought into Tsukune and her's relationship they would be able to merge with little hassle. When one can simply enjoy the others company shows a level of contentment rarely found. However, she did notice Mizore seemed a bit more on edge than normal.

"What's wrong Mizore-chan?" came the lilting voice of their resident border being, Yukari.

Mizore's eyes widened slightly but nothing else portrayed the fact she had been occupied with thoughts as she replied, "Nothing Yukari-chan."

Moka and Yukari's eyes narrowed, "**It is not wise to start lying now if we are to be together Mizore-chan.**" Moka said quietly.

Mizore looked down as she moved her sucker around in her mouth before she responded in little more than a whisper. "It seems the ceremony for the coming of age of Yuki-onna has been pushed up. This weekend I am ordered to return home to be assigned a male with which I am to start producing babies with." she said with a slight tremble to her voice.

Yukari and Moka froze as they stared at their friend and Yukari wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort as Moka simply stayed frozen in her spot as thoughts and actions flew threw her head. Moka unconsciously started to growl menacingly at the thought of Mizore being pushed into this. "**Don't worry Mizore-chan. If we tell Tsukune he won't-**"

"No!" Mizore said as she looked horrified until suddenly looking down, "As much as I would love to have my babies with him, I do not want him choosing me because he feels pressured. I know it sounds crazy but now I do not want him unless he loves me." she finished in a mere whisper as Yukari rocked her and rubbed her back with her hand as Moka stared at Mizore with a slightly incredulous look but nodded her head.

"**Very Well Mizore-chan. But you are allowed to bring friends right?**" Moka said softly. Mizore nodded. "**Then we shall all go. Or at least I know Tsukune and I will come. Yukari as well,I am sure. I am not sure if Kurumu will be able to attend.**" Mizore looked up at Moka and Yukari who both had sad smiles on their faces and nodded.

"**Besides you will have one last chance before the ceremony right?" **Moka said. Mizore blushed but nodded.** "Then you should take advantage of it and try to show him what he will be missing. As loath as I am to let you do that to him, I would hate for him to lose you because he did not make his decision in time and lose you to some male who will not love you as he would.**" Moka explained.

Mizore looked up at Moka with tears falling from her violet eyes, "Arigatou Moka. I can't imagine what would happen if you were opposing me."

Moka chuckled slightly, "**Don't be thanking me. You are a valued friend and have proven yourself time and again that you deserve your chance to be with Tsukune. As I told him, I had resigned myself to having to share him. I would much rather it be one or both of you instead of some random wench who might somehow worm their way into his ever loving heart.**" she explained.

"Nevertheless, Arigatou." Mizore said but Moka just wiped one of the tears off Mizore's face.

"**Nevermind that. You need to invite him so he comes. If you look like this then he will suspect something.**" Moka said.

"Don't worry! I am sure Tsukune will make the right choice!" Yukari exclaimed as she couldn't deny she couldn't wait for Tsukune to decide how he felt about Mizore so he could focus on her. She knew that he would focus on Mizore first as she had a time limit where hers was not so restricted. She loved her like a sister so when he announced he might love Mizore and herself she had resigned herself to taking a back seat for now. But she would make that up when he finally decided on Mizore or not. Which seemed much closer than she expected.

The three girls started to make small talk waiting for the love of their lives to show up as Kokoa scowled in her chair. About 10 minutes had gone by when they all felt a youki walking in the hallway to their room. As the source got closer the four girls in the room started to unconsciously relax because of the comforting feeling of the youki.

Moka chuckled as she saw that everyone had relaxed including Kokoa. "_**Only you Tsukune. Only you could take the power that is supposed to scare every being in existence and turn it into a blanket of comfort for all who might need it**._" Moka thought as she welcomed his youki.

Kokoa was wrapped up in her thoughts, "_What is this? I have never felt such a... comforting presence in my life. Why is it that my body is relaxing without me even telling it to. What is going on!_" she thought in a bit of a panic. She was not used to having a feeling of security surrounding her. Yes she felt secure around her Onee-sama and her Father but no one had calmed her down or set her at ease merely with his/her presence. Her sisters and Father had to restrain their youki in order for that to happen.

Mizore smiled around her sucker as she closed her eyes and allowed the feeling of Tsukune's youki to wash over her. She had always loved his presence but his youki was now the best thing she could ever feel. She knew that if they became mates that she would be drawing some energy of his into herself as all Yuki-onna do to their lovers. They were similar to Succubi but it was not the life force of the man just a feeling that Yuki-onna could sense. Even as a human, Tsukune had an abundance of power that she could have fed from. By making this change it had only increased. Every Yuki-onna named it differently but Mizore decided to call it Tsukune's Chill. She could take some of his chill into herself and subsequently grow stronger because of it. Tsukune might be slightly affected but only if she took large amounts constantly.

Yukari smiled and allowed her mind to simply float in a meditative state as she felt that small spark she associated with Tsukune. He youki radar was almost nonexistent but when they were surrounded by Nature she could pinpoint him exactly, not that she knew what she was looking for. "_I am glad I fell for him. Even if it was the perverted fantasies of my younger self I really did choose a good man to fall in love with. The very fact he agonized over hurting one of his friends proves his worth. I hope he doesn't turn me down._" she thought as she let her mind go back into a receptive state.

Tsukune opened the door and all eyes turned to him as he stepped inside. A slightly depressed aura hung around him that dampened his normally comforting aura but not much. Kokoa was the only one confused as she saw his head hung low. Tsukune sighed and turned his gaze onto his mate. He smiled sadly as instead of one loving and caring gaze, he was met with three. His heart skipped a larger beat than normal and a sense of normalcy and... rightness seemed to settle on him as he stared at the three young women sitting at one table in the back showering him with love and affection, even from afar, with their gazes.

He made his way through the desks and to the table at the back of the room as the three women stood up. He simply opened his arms and Moka stepped into his waiting embrace hugging him and letting him know it was going to be alright. Tsukune looked over Moka's shoulder with a raised eyebrow at the remaining two women who were looking slightly uncomfortable. One of his hands were wrapped around Moka. His other was still wide as he looked at Yukari and Mizore. The two quickly realized his silent question and jumped up from their seats and rushed to embrace him as well. He smiled contentedly over Moka and Mizore's shoulders as Mizore took his other arm and Yukari stepped behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing her new generous bust against his back.

The four of them stayed like that for a little while just enjoying embracing those they loved or held feelings for. Tsukune took discrete whiffs of the three females surrounding him and could feel Ghoul growling in pleasure at thoughts running through Ghoul's head. He even heard Contractor laugh lightly and the sigh contentedly as if he were the one standing in Tsukune's shoes. The four were utterly happy until they were brought out of it with a scoff from Kokoa. Mizore, Yukari and even Moka whimpered slightly as Tsukune's youki spiked and he released the three of them.

Tsukune turned to Kokoa with smoldering eyes as he asked, "Is there a problem Kokoa-chan?"

"Not really. I was just wanting to know when we could start training as my Onee-sama promised." Kokoa said while cleaning her nails as if interrupting their moment was something insignificant. Tsukune wanted to bash her skull in for breaking such a comforting moment after he had such a trying time with Kurumu. But he reigned in his anger as he stared at Kokoa and then raised an eyebrow at his mate.

"**I promised her that in order to keep her quiet from Father.**" Moka said and seeing the question in Tsukune's eyes, "**I will explain tonight in our room.**" Tsukune shut his mouth and nodded. He then looked back and felt uncomfortable without the three of them hugging him. He desperately wanted to reinitiate the hug but didn't want to offend Moka. Apparently Moka saw the need and with a slight nod she stepped back into her spot as did the other three and Tsukune felt his heart start to settle again.

"Hey what about-" Kokoa said only to be silenced by a glare from her Onee-sama who retorted, "**If you interrupt us again I will rescind my offer and simply show you your place. Understood?**" she asked. Kokoa nodded and went back to cleaning her nails.

After a few more moments and feeling Mizore shift around more than normal he was about to ask her what was wrong when she spoke, "Tsukune?"

"Yes Mizore-chan?" he answered quietly so it was as if it was just the four of them in their own little world.

Mizore stepped back slightly so she was at arms length and blushed as she looked down and said, "Would you like to take a trip to my home? We have a ceremony that us Yuki-onna wish to have this weekend and my mother said I could bring some friends."

Tsukune smiled slightly but then paled as he was about to answer. He just thought of what would happen when Tsurara and Kurono found out about what he had been doing with their daughters. Kurono would be extremely pissed if things didn't work out with Kurumu and Gin. He knew that her wrath would not be able to withstand his new powers but he didn't know if he had the conviction needed to defend himself from a thrashing he felt he might deserve.

Tsurara... she might be happy with this. He was considering her daughter which was more than he had admitted to last year when he had met the lady. Though his reluctance might prove to make her try even harder.

Yukari's parents! Did they even know the changes? Did they know of his confused feelings?

His own parent's! He had never even mentioned his changes or his new mate to them since he hadn't contacted them since he returned to school.

His face got progressively paler as he thought of each set of parent's he would need to meet and get permission from. He knew Moka's parents would be the toughest going from what she had told him of them. Though he doubted he would ever meet her mother since she had apparently disappeared.

Mizore watched as his face grew pale and turned away as a rejection ran through her. She went to remove herself from his embrace but his arm held her tight as his eyes finally focused back on her. He blinked slightly trying to figure out why she was struggling against his hands and why he had the strength to hold her. He shook his head as he said, "Gomen Mizore-chan. Something crossed my mind when you asked me that, which reminded me of something I have yet to talk about." Mizore stoped struggling as a slight hope entered her eyes.

"I would love to visit your home." he said which caused Mizore to smile around her sucker. "So long as Moka is ok with going as well." he finished which kept Mizore's smile. As Anti-social as she was,She did consider all of the club her friends, even if she rarely showed it. Her recent actions aside, she had never really interacted with the rest of the group as she had watched from afar. She had been a little surpised at Moka's acceptance of her into Tsukune's life so easily but she was not going to complain as she got the chance to be with her beloved.

Moka smiled at Tsukune and hugged him tighter as Yukari said, "I would like to go too if you want me Mizore-chan." she seemed hesitant to just invite herself.

Mizore just kept her smile as she nodded her agreement. Kokoa looked up from her placement and said, "I am coming too!" Mizore looked over at the young vampire for a second then hesitantly nodded her head as she didn't really care if she came or not. She had her friends and love coming and that was what mattered.

Tsukune reeled Mizore back into his embrace and sighed as the four of them comforted each other. He smiled slightly and leaned over so only Moka could hear what he was about to ask. Once he had presented the question, Moka had surprised him with immediately agreeing and saying that he should tell the others. Tsukune spoke so Kokoa couldn't hear him and said, "Moka and I would like to invite the both of you over for a bit of a sleepover tonight. We want to spend some time with you."

Mizore and Yukari's eyes widened and started to shine with glee as the both of them pecked him on the cheek and rushed out of the room to pack and meet him and Moka in their apartment. Moka giggled at Tsukune's happy expression. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips as she said, "**Well, I think we can go without for tonight. You did well enough yesterday.**" Tsukune flushed but the two of them fixed up the newspapers and looked over to Kokoa.

"Where are they rushing to? They look like they just got invited to spend the night with you Tsukune. Though I can't see why they would want to." Kokoa finally said.

Tsukune started sputtering as Moka simply smiled and said, "**We invited them for dinner so we are leaving. Lock up when you are done Kokoa?**"

Kokoa nodded her head and the mated couple got up and walked away.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka walked calmly to their home. Each just enjoying the other's company until Moka suddenly grabbed Tsukune's arm and put her head on his shoulder as they walked. Tsukune smiled and leaned his head against Moka's as they continued.

"**How long do you think Mizore has left before her village forces her to do something for their race Tsukune?**" Moka asked suddenly.

Tsukune stopped abruptly as his eyes widened and unfocused. Moka frowned as she was quite comfortable but soon noticed the paling face of her mate and how his eyes seemed to be stuck on something she couldn't fathom. Moka was about to shake him when Outer talked to her, "_Don't. Let him work it out himself. Already we might be pressuring him but if we are going to Mizore's town he needs to be aware that if he can't decide he will lose her permanently... even if she doesn't want him to know._" Moka usually ignored Outer's advice but she was a bit more in tune with their heart so she defferres to her other half and nodded her head as she lowered her hand.

Tsukune's mind was in turmoil. He had forgotten about Mizore's race's laws and customs. He cursed himself as his mind caught up to that realization and Contractor and Ghoul appeared before him standing in the road and no longer in his mindscape. It was as if time stopped as he viewed them.

"**What's the problem? You like her and she likes you. You don't need to love her to produce kids for her.**" Ghoul said as he began to purr in pleasure.

"I don't want to get in a relationship if I don't love her!" Tsukune stated vehemently. As many changes as he had undergone and was still undergoing in terms of his transformation, he still held onto that part of his Humanity.

"_As loathe as I am to say this, I believe Ghoul is right._" Contractor said drawing a confused and surprised stare from Tsukune and merely a surprised one from Ghoul. "_If she is to wed some male just for the sake of children shouldn't you oblige her as a donar? She loves you and even if she was just in a friendly relationship with you, that would be more than being stuck in a marriage with a person who would just use her for his own pleasure._" he stated logically as both Tsukune and Ghoul started to growl at such a thought.

Tsukune deflated slightly as he said, "But what if that person would actually love her. It is the same as Kurumu. If that man could love her if I can't then it would be better for her to be with them."

Contractor nodded his head and said, "_It is your decision Tsukune._" he faded away.

"**Don't you dare think of that bullshit excuse you just used. You know you like Mizore as more than a friend. Don't lie to yourself.**" Ghoul said and faded away as well leaving him staring at his concerned mate. Time seemed to restart as he looked at Moka and frowned

"I honestly had not thought about that Moka." he replied honestly as he looked down. "Even knowing of the time limit, however, I am confused."

Moka frowned but nodded and put her head back on his shoulder while restarting their walking as they needed to get a few things in order before Mizore and Yukari showed up. The rest of the walk was spent in silence as Tsukune reflected about his feelings and Moka allowed him to, without interruption.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune had gotten home and put their sheets in the washer. Tsukune put the bed up and cleared the area in their normal bedroom so the four of them could all sleep in the same room on the floor. He had no guest room but Moka had said that if they laid enough blankets down they could make a pallet that the four of them could lay on without really being 'sleeping together.' Upon hearing that, Tsukune had been hesitant but Moka had won out and Tsukune obliged.

Tsukune looked at the clock and decided to start dinner before the girls got here so he headed into the kitchen as Moka picked up what little they needed to take care of. Moka laid out every blanket they had on the floor while making a pallet that covered most of the bedroom floor. She smiled as she looked at her work. She liked the idea of all of them sleeping in the same area instead of being separated. So she made this suggestion and insisted on it to enhance this night.

She heard the doorbell ring and her smile remained as she yelled out, "**I'll get it.**" She trotted to the door and opened it to see who was there. she saw that it was Mizore and Yukari at the doorway with backpacks filled for their trip tomorrow to Mizore's home. Moka had left a note to Ruby as they needed a chaperone and she was sure Ruby would be able to come. She stepped aside and let the two girls into the home and welcomed them as she saw the two of them sniff the air, smelling Tsukune's cooking.

The two girls settled in and were very happy with the sleeping arrangements, if the shine in their eyes when they saw it was anything to go by. Moka smiled. She couldn't seem to stop being happy even if it was for others now. Before, she was indifferent to everyone and everything. Now, if Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, or Tsukune so much as cracked a grin she was happy from the gesture. She mused it must be because Tsukune brought her into the world of friends that she now enjoyed.

She and the girls set the table as Tsukune finished cooking and dinner was served. It was a quiet affair with the four young adults simply enjoying being in each other's presence. Once everything had been cleared away, the girls took turns taking showers and Tsukune took his last. As Tsukune came out of his bathroom without his shirt on, every girl in the room stared at his half naked body with undisguised want as Tsukune was used to just Moka being there.

Even Moka couldn't keep herself from ogling her mate. Once Tsukune noticed their stares he went to put his shirt on but stopped for a second and noticed how everyone seemed disappointed he was holding a shirt. He smiled a soft smile and put it back down to keep his half naked body the way it was. He was rather proud of his scars and if they wanted to stare? Let them.

The girls smiled as Tsukune sat down on his part of the pallet and the foursome popped a movie into the player as they all made themselves comfortable. Tsukune sat with his back to the wall while Moka sidled up to his right and laid her head on his shoulder. Mizore put her head in his lap and lay her body out away from the rest of them to keep her cool as Yukari curled herself up around Tsukune's other leg while laying her head on his side somehow. Tsukune grumbled deep in his chest as the girls settled. Each raised an eyebrow at the deep sound but they soon realized it was a sound of pleasure and resumed their positions as they all watched a meaningless movie.

This was what Tsukune had wanted. A night of simple comraderie with the women he was comfortable with after he had broke Kurumu's heart. He smiled slightly and allowed his mind to wander as the movie played in the background and the girls shifted around on his body. He thought about his own feelings and what had been mentioned this afternoon. He thought about Mizore's timeline and how long it might be before they forced her from him. He was not too pleased with the idea.

Then his thoughts shifted to Yukari. He remembered about her parents and whether or not they knew about her changes. He doubted it but they were witch and wizard so it was possible they had accepted her changes quite easily.

Finally, he thought of what little Moka had told him of her family and about what Kokoa had said. He knew he would have to face Moka's father at some point. That did not really worry him overall. He was rather sure that he could stay away from her Father until he had power over his contractor to give him the edge to persuade her father.

Just as he was coming out of this the movie ending credits were rolling and the girls were stirring. He wondered how a full 2 hours had gone by so fast when he had thought only 10 minutes were gone. He dismissed it and gently woke the three girls as he decided he needed to talk to them anyways. Each of them did not move from their spot but looked at him with questioning gazes as he shook them lightly.

"I had a thought come across me today that I believe will need to be addressed before we go any further." he said in a serious voice which had the girls picking themselves up slightly. "I had forgotten about your parents in all the confusion of what had been happening. Now I know that Tsurara-san most probably would not have a problem with such a union correct Mizore-chan?" he asked of his Yuki-onna friend.

"Hai. Okaa-san would be overjoyed at this. It would increase our family standing as well." she commented offhandedly.

Tsukune nodded and looked at Yukari. "What about your parents? Do they even know of your changes?" he asked.

Yukari's eyes widened slightly as she said, "NO! Oh my. I forgot to tell them and I haven't talked with them for so long!" she looked downcast.

Tsukune frowned slightly. "Well when we get back from Mizore's town you might want to contact them Yukari-chan. Especially if you wish to pursue a relationship with me, they need to know you are older and that you wish for a relationship of that magnitude. They need to be prepared." he said adamantly.

Yukari nodded and Tsukune continued, "As that is settled, I already know of Moka's parents. My own... I will have to introduce you as friends and nothing more, except for Moka who will be my girlfriend. I hope you understand the reason for keeping them out of this." he said. Tsukune was only vaguely aware of what he would have to do with Moka's parent's so he simply said he knew everything to not alarm Yukari or Mizore to the potential dangers of the upcoming meeting.

Mizore and Yukari nodded as Moka froze slightly. She had forgotten she would need to meet his parents. Tsukune noticed it and said, "We will have to introduce you as this Moka at some point, but for now... we should allow Outer Moka to be your persona for them. They have already met her." Moka nodded and relaxed as that solved that problem.

Tsukune smiled at his girls and nodded to them. "Then let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we head to Mizore's home and hopefully take a break we desperately need from this stressful life of a student." The girls all giggled at Tsukune and laid down on their parts of the pallet. Even Moka did not sleep with Tsukune so as to not hurt any feelings. She was a bit disappointed but she had made the decision herself and would stick to it.

"Goodnight my Youkai." Tsukune said slightly right before drifting off, bringing a slight smile to all the girls faces.

* * *

End A/N: There ya go. Shorter than normal but sorry I didn't want to start Mizore's arc just yet.

Moka seems like a horny girl just screwing him every chance she gets but she is getting frustration taken care of for now and when Vampire's choose a new mate they usually enter a bit of a heat to ensure new vamps being born. The two of them will not have kids for awhile but she does need to get it out of her system. (This is my version of events and as such has no bearing on any actual legends or philosophies.)


	9. The Snow Village

A/N: Okay let's begin the Snow Village arc. There will be elements from the Manga so you can follow some timeline. I am changing the snow village a little, not much.

By the Way, Shirayuki means White Flower, you will understand near the end.

Anon reviews have been reenabled but if someone starts flaming me because you don't like what I am writing I am liable to redisable them. Please, if you have something constructive to say then review, if not, then state it once and leave. I do not write to be ridiculed merely to express my own story ideas, not yours.

"_Women were made beautiful and foolish; beautiful that men may love them and foolish so that they may love men._" -Unknown (I changed this around as it was originally a god qoute and I don't want to be offending anyone with it.)

Chapter 9- The Snow Village

Tsukune groaned slightly as he woke from his slumber. He attempted to move his arms but all he got was consecutive moans and nuzzling into his shoulder as he moved his body. He froze. "_Let's see, my right arm is a bit cold so I bet Mizore-chan is sleeping there, My left arm is warm and pressed in between some very familar breasts so Moka-chan is there, annnnd Yukari-chan is nuzzling my thigh. Great. So much for sleeping away from each other._" he thought to himself as he smiled. He cracked his eyes open to see that Moka was indeed nuzzling his shoulder on his left side with Mizore mimicing her on the right. He couldn't see Yukari through their cleavage but he knew she was down there from how heavy his legs were. He chuckled slightly then began to purr as Mizore and Moka nuzzled his neck. A deep, rumbling purr that resonated from his chest and spread through his whole body. Before he knew it, he was purring like Moka did when he stroked her hair in the morning.

He smiled brightly as he saw the women waking up. "Good Morrrrning Moka-chan, Mizorrrrre-chan, Yukarrrri-chan." he said rolling his R's to go along with his purring. Moka looked up at him and smiled devilishly.

"**It seems I have found my own way of making you purr.**" she said as she nuzzled into his neck again which increased his purring. He simply smiled back at her.

Mizore and Yukari both seemed confused as to where they were, but when they realized it, they both locked onto Tsukune's gaze trying to figure out if they did something wrong. The bright smile and purring seemed to assuage their fears as they relaxed. Mizore put her head back into the crook of his neck as Yukari stood and stretched like a cat.

"Okay ladies, I think we have to get rrrready for our trrrip." he said as he smiled down at Mizore and Moka. Moka nuzzled him once more before standing up and stretching much like Yukari. Tsukune's eyes followed her body as she presented him with the curves he loved. Moka smirked as she looked at Yukari, knowing Tsukune's eyes were locked onto her own body. She relaxed and walked towards the bathroom, intent on doing her morning ritual.

Tsukune looked down at Mizore, who was still nuzzling his neck. He felt Ghoul purr in his head but his own purr was subsiding as he said, "Rreally, Mizore-chan, we should get rready. We don't want to be late." he said gently. Mizore's violet eyes looked up at him, a flash of sadness crossing them as she stared into his eyes before he saw the normal love reflected in them.

"Okay Tsukune." she said as she got up and began to walk towards the bathroom as well. He wondered for a moment about her flash of sadness but decided she was just sad to have to leave his side. A bit pompous but she had always liked holding onto him even before he expressed an interest in her, at least whenever she was close enough to actually touch him. So he stood and began to gather the blankets the four of them had slept on as Yukari, Moka, and Mizore went through their morning abulations.

* * *

_Bathroom_

Moka was sitting on the edge of the bathtub as Yukari brushed her hair and Mizore brushed her teeth. Moka turned to Mizore and asked, "**How long from until we arrive till you get taken to marry Mizore-chan?**"

Mizore finished brushing her teeth before saying in a quiet voice, "Probably about a day. Possibly two but it depends on the Snow Priestess." she explained. Both Youkai nodded. Neither knew who she was talking about but it would be explained with Tsukune because it was obvious she was important to the village.

"So," Yukari started, her mischievous side from her youth coming back, "how exactly are we going to have you seduce Tsukune-kun?" she said with mirth and a hint of mischief in her violet eyes.

Mizore blushed as Moka put her hand to her chin, "**According to what Tsukune has told me, he seems to have an Inner Ghoul much like I am to Omote.**" she said. Yukari and Mizore's eyes widened but both remained silent. "**Find someway to appeal to him and you have the best shot at Tsukune.**" she explained.

Mizore put her sucker into her mouth and rolled it around as the three women became silent, trying to figure out the best way to appeal to Tsukune's inner self. "Perhaps," Mizore started, "I already appeal to his Ghoul side and he is just trying to come to terms with it?" she asked hesitantly. This was what she hoped, for this would be the best case scenario.

Yukari started to shake her head, "But then why would he not have come to terms with it already? Hasn't it been weeks since he changed and, for lack of a better term, acquired Moka-chan." she said.

Moka shook her head at Yukari, "**I think Mizore-chan is right Yukari-chan.**" she stated, "**When I mentioned her getting married, he didn't growl as possessively as if it would have been me, but I did feel his chest start to rumble. At the very least, he doesn't like the idea of you marrying somebody other than himself.**" she said.

Mizore's eyes started to shine as she looked at Moka with renewed hope. Yukari smiled slightly, "Then maybe he sees it as if she were Kurumu?" she suggested. Moka and Mizore cocked their heads in confusion. Yukari smiled slightly, she may have been the youngest of them but she had gotten incredibly perceptive, "He sees that if he doesn't love her maybe the person who marries her might love her more than he does." she stated.

Mizore's eyes widened as Moka's seemed to harden. "**Very astute Yukari-chan.**" Moka said. Yukari beamed in pleasure.

"But-But, how could he think that?" Mizore almost shouted.

"Shhhhh! Mizore-chan, he can think it because he loves us." Yukari said soothingly hoping Tsukune hadn't heard her outburst. Luckily, it appeared he hadn't. "Do you really think he would ever try to hurt us? He is even afraid of hurting us himself. Is it really so hard to see how he might think that?" she asked.

Mizore looked down. She shook her head and replied quietly, "No. Tsukune-kun has always been a kind-hearted person, even with his recent changes."

Moka smiled, "**Well, I think we have left our mate waiting long enough, let's get going, the sooner we get there the sooner I get a chance to play with my new Yuki-onna!**" she said playfully. Mizore looked up at her and blushed. Yukari's eyes glazed and a trickle of blood ran from her nose as she pictured that.

Moka giggled, "**Get your heads out of the gutter. It was a joke.**" she said. Both stared at Inner Moka in surprise. Moka shifted uncomfortably, "**What?**" she finally asked.

Yukari turned to Mizore, "Inner Moka made a joke?" she asked. Mizore nodded her head dumbly, "Wow, Tsukune must have fucked her brain into mush for her to do that desu~" she said with a smirk. With a burst of Youki, both Mizore and Yukari were out of the bathroom and hiding behind Tsukune as Moka walked after them with a furious scowl and a blush.

Tsukune smiled slightly seeing that his mate had obviously been on the recieving end of some joke or prank. "Now now Moka-chan, you can beat them senseless once they get on the bus. I need to get ready and you need to reseal yourself for the travel." he said as he handed her rosary over to her. With a single glare at Mizore and Yukari, she attached the rosario to her choker and Tsukune caught her as she fell. He chuckled and laid her down gently before turning to Mizore and Yukari, "What made her so angry?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing!" they replied in chorus then left the room to get ready. Tsukune chuckled as he turned around and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Once Tsukune had exited from the bathroom, he walked to his living room and looked at his friends/mate. He smiled at them and said, "We ready?"

All of them nodded and they each grabbed their bags before heading out. Tsukune locked the door behind him as they left. As they filed out of the dorm room, Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief as he realized they were leaving early friday morning and classes were in session. So, none of the guys saw that he had all these girls in his room. Once they reached the entrance to the male dorms, they saw Ruby standing there with Kokoa, each had a bag packed for their trip. Tsukune smiled at Ruby as she smiled back.

"Thank you for chaperoning Ruby-chan." he said. Ruby blushed slightly but she didn't try to make any sexual references as she replied.

"It's my pleasure Tsukune-kun." Kokoa scoffed.

"Well we should get going, before all of the guys try to kill me for leaving with such beauties as yourselves." Tsukune said with a small smile. This caused blushes all around, along with a small glare from Kokoa that only looked cute as the red spread across her face. She had never really been called beautiful by a guy before.

Tsukune smiled as Moka latched onto his arm, "You need to stop embarrassing them like that." she said to him. He merely smiled back at her as he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why should I try to lie? You are all beauties and I am lucky to be friends with you." he said. Kokoa turned her back to him and began to walk away as her face was a neon red. Mizore latched onto his other arm and Yukari began to talk to Ruby in arcane arts as the group walked towards the bus stop.

Tsukune turned and looked down at Mizore as they walked, "So, what exactly is going on in the snow village Mizore-chan?" he asked.

Mizore looked away and blushed but said, "Some of the girls are coming of age so we all get together and celebrate their capability to have children." she said almost glowing at the end of her explanation.

Tsukune blushed as he stuttered, "Uh, ah... Okay. But what happens?" he asked. They were nearing the bus stop.

Mizore smiled up at him, "Nothing much, just a small festival where we all mingle and congratulate the new snow-women." she said.

Tsukune nodded and looked up at the bus driver as he and the girls arrived at the bus stop, the Bus driver as leaning against his bus as he smiled eerily at Tsukune, "**Interesting man you are Aono Tsukune, feel like running away anymore?**" he asked.

Tsukune smiled at the Bus Driver, "Nope. Feel like going to one of my friend's homes, feel like driving us?" he asked conversing as if he had no problem with the creepy man.

The Bus Driver chuckled deeply, "**Not really but I can take you anywhere these fourth dimensional tunnels lead so I guess I want to see if you become MORE interesting.**" he said as he climbed onto his bus and waited for them to board. Tsukune just shook his head as he boarded first, leaving his bewildered friends standing next to it.

"Did he just have a conversation with the creepy Bus Driver?" Yukari stuttered out. All of the girls just nodded their head dumbly until Kokoa suddenly scoffed and moved to board as well. This snapped them out of it and they all quickly climbed aboard before the bus took off driving into the fourth dimensional tunnels.

Tsukune smiled as Moka laid down on the seat next to him and put her head in his lap. His hand went to her head almost unconsciously as he started to stroke her hair much like he did to wake her up in the morning. He smiled down at the pink haired Moka as she purred very softly. He was a bit surprised when Moka didn't growl at Mizore as she took his other side and leaned against him while he had her purr. He shrugged it off as he looked over to Mizore and smiled at her as he accepted it without complaint allowing himself to simply enjoy their presence while simultaneously trying to make sense of his confused thoughts and feelings that were brought about by his change.

He knew he liked Mizore on a physical level. She was beautiful, as he had no problem admitting, she was funny, she would always manage to make him crack a smile when things looked bleak last year, she was respective of his feelings, unlike Kurumu whenever he would try to do something with Moka, she would put his own feelings above her own and try to help him to a point. This was further compounded when she had helped him during the festival at the end of the year last year. He sighed, he couldn't figure out exactly why he couldn't tell her he loved her as he did Moka.

"_Wait. Why do I have to love her like Moka? She is her own person, I don't need to love her like Moka because she probably loves me for different reasons than Moka does._" he thought to himself, the revelation bringing new questions to the forefront of his mind. "_But then why would she love me?_" he asked himself. As he asked himself that question, he realized, even with his newfound confidence, he was still a self-conscious person. His ghoul side might be full of pride but he himself was not as confident normally. He wondered why exactly another woman would love him. He already knew why Moka did, after spending weeks as her mate that was rather obvious but he had no idea as to Mizore's or even Yukari's own feelings towards him or their positions on certain things. He looked down at Mizore to ask the question burning in his mind.

Moka knew her mate was mulling over things about Mizore. She smiled as she purred under his ministrations. She hoped he granted Mizore her happiness. If not, she and him were going to be making a polite personal visit to the man designated as her husband. He would treat her right or he would be ripped apart by their bare hands, regardless of the population of the Snow-people. She smiled and nestled into his lap as she felt a switch in his mood. She readied herself for his question.

Mizore enjoyed being so close to Tsukune. She even ignored the heat his body generated as her body seemed to change itself to fit him better. She simply let her mind drift as she basked in being so close to him without having to move as it was actually comfortable next to him. She saw him turn to her about to say something and she prepared for his question.

"**We're close.**" the Bus Driver suddenly said drawing the looks of everyone on the bus.

"It seems the barrier is being upgraded so we are lucky to be coming to the Snow Village now, as it will be rather hot in the Academy for the next few days." Ruby said as she turned to her fellow passengers.

"Good Job Mizore Desu~" Yukari said as she smiled at the Snow Woman. Mizore smiled around her sucker.

"Let's Vacation!" Kokoa said as they drove through the tunnel and entered the new area. Everyone, minus Mizore and Tsukune, shivered as the bus was set upon by a blizzard raging around them.

"**Hehehe. Have a nice trip.**" the Bus Driver said as he came to a stop and opened the door for the passengers to file off. Tsukune smiled as he gently pushed Moka up and Mizore off of him. He grabbed his bag and proceeded towards the open door. The girls quickly scrambled behind him.

Once they had all walked off, the Bus Driver chuckled eerily again before closing his door and driving off back through the tunnel.

"It's cold!" Moka, Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa chorused as they rubbed their shoulders through their clothing.

Tsukune smiled at Mizore as he said, "How far to your village?"

"A few minutes walk, if we hurry we can avoid frostbite. When we get closer, the wind and temperature should even out, just as the Academy is kept in permanent Autumn so too is my village kept in perpetual winter." she explained as she started to trudge through the snow leaving a walkway for the rest of them. Tsukune walked behind her, widening the path making it easier for those behind them to follow. For some reason, the cold didn't really bother him.

The walk was made with chattering teeth and complaints from Kokoa about the cold but Mizore was in front thinking about how to get Tsukune to answer her finally and Tsukune was simply making sure the path was wide enough for the freezing girls behind him.

"Was there any other reason for wanting us to come here Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked curiously.

Mizore turned around and took a few more steps before waving her hands in the slight distance. "I really wanted to show you this sight Tsukune." she said.

Tsukune took a few more steps and turned to look in the distance, his new enhanced sight easily picked out the Snow Village, his eyes widened as he took in the forms of the Home of Mizore. It was a magnificent sight to behold of that Tsukune definitely agreed. Before him, an expanse of rolling hills, covered in the white fluff prominent on this dimension, gently sloped away to a vision in the distance. It suddenly stopped to reveal the ice-like buildings. Tsukune couldn't understand how the buildings seemed to be made of ice but he ignored it as he continued observing Mizore's town. The houses and general buildings actually looked normal. Nothing scary or obnoxiously abnormal. The only thing that seemed different from a human city might be the train like tracks that looked like they traveled the whole town. The odd thing was it didn't seem to be wide enough for any locomotive.

There were two glaring objects in the distance though, standing a bit farther than the town itself, were two towers. Both tips looked almost as if they were spear points pointing at the sky. Tsukune couldn't make much of these odd towers though.

He smiled as he heard his companions gasp upon finally reaching him and Mizore. He turned to Mizore, "It's amazing Mizore-chan, your home is beautiful." he said. Mizore's happiness was palpable as she blushed under his praise.

"Let's get going so they don't freeze." Mizore said as she waved at her chattering companions. Tsukune smiled and nodded. Again, the trip was spent only with chattering teeth as Tsukune couldn't ask Mizore what he wanted with everyone around and Mizore was reverting a bit back into her shy self as she trekked into her home village. The rest were simply too cold to focus on anything other than keeping cold.

However, as they got closer to the village, the wind and cold seemed to even out and start to rise a little, just enough to stop the chattering of teeth from Tsukune's companions. As they walked into the first avenue of the village Mizore turned around and smiled, "Welcome to the Snow Village." she said quietly as she bowed like a host.

"Amazing, Desu~" Yukari cooed as she looked at the village buildings, "How do you make the ice for your homes?" she asked as she looked at one of the houses intensely.

"We craft it." Mizore deadpanned. Yukari smiled sheepishly as Tsukune hid a chuckle.

"So this is the land of the Snow Women? It seems Surreal." Moka said as she looked all over taking in the sights Tsukune had seen from afar.

"What was it like living here?" Ruby wondered as she looked around.

"It was quite nice, very cold and perfect for my childhood, Snow riding is the favorite pastime of us Snow children." Mizore replied to the rhetorical question as she led the group through the village pointing out a few important buildings, like a Hot spring or a theater.

Tsukune looked up at the train-track looking thing with confusion. "Mizore-chan what is that for?" he asked as he pointed at it.

Mizore giggled at her friends as they all looked at it, "You don't know?" she asked mirthfully.

Tsukune scratched his head, "The only thing I can think of is using it for a train but you don't like heat and engines would melt this ice pretty fast." he replied as Moka, Kokoa, Ruby, and Yukari nodded their heads.

Mizore's eyes twinkled as she looked at them, "Want to find out?" she asked. Tsukune nodded emphatically as the women nodded hesitantly. Mizore giggled again.

"You will have to show them the chute another time dear," a feminine voice started, "I must say it is nice to see you making my daughter giggle like that Tsukune." Tsurara said as she appeared next to her daughter.

"Ah! It's Mizore's mom!" The group chorused as they looked at the epitome of what a Snow woman was.

Tsukune scratched his head sheepishly, "Hehe, uhh thank you?" he said hesitantly.

Tsurara smiled at him, "Of course, we haven't met since that awful school incident." she cocked her head slightly, "What do you think of the Village?" she asked as she opened her arms, her yukata sleeves rustling in the breeze as she spread her arms gesturing to her home, "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes of course, I have never seen anything like it!" Tsukune said happily as he smiled back at Tsurara.

Tsurara seemed to perk up at Tsukune's vehement approval of the village, "The ice for the village is very sturdy, it was carved by the original snow women when we moved here." She paused and motioned towards the sky where everyone who looked up were treated to a multitude of lights being displayed in the sky, "Because of the Barrier, the sky is always showing the Aurora." She said as she moved closer to the newest youkai in the group.

As the group admired the lightshow, everyone but Moka missed the change in Tsurara's eyes, suddenly they seemed almost as if they were predatory, much like Mizore's when she would stalk Tsukune. Moka's eyes narrowed at Tsurara.

"But," Tsurara said as her hair covered her eyes and the rest of the group turned their attention back to the Snow Woman, "In this beautiful land we are concerned with a horrible problem," she said as everyone seemed to be hanging off of her pregnant silence, she suddenly took Tsukune's hand and spoke, "A declining Birth-rate," she announced causing many of the present company to facefault, except Moka, Mizore and Tsukune, "compared to the size of this place there is a declining population." Tsurara said as she looked at Tsukune with her predatory eyes.

"So, Tsukune-san we will have to have you and Mizore start making children soon." she said in a slightly scary voice as she stared into Tsukune's eyes. When he stared right back at her, her aura of intimidation faltered and Tsukune snatched his hand out of hers. He rubbed his wrist then turned around and walked away from Tsurara as Mizore suddenly popped up.

"You never told her did you?" he asked. Mizore shook her head.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." she said.

Tsukune sighed, "Tell her, I won't tolerate her trying to drag me away again Mizore-chan." he said. He knew she meant well but he also knew if he didn't put his foot down then Tsurara would continue this and Moka would become very protective of her mate. That was something he didn't want to see. He knew he would eventually be able to calm her but she might kill Tsurara for the insult of trying to take her mate from her. He knew he would do the same for any male who tried to take Moka.

Mizore nodded and said, "Alright Tsukune."

Tsukune smiled at Mizore, "Let's go on a date around town tonight?" he asked suddenly.

Moka's eyes widened slightly as she heard him ask Mizore on a date. She felt a small pang of jealousy before crushing it underfoot. She smiled at Tsukune as she felt her Inner self purr. She knew this would be crucial to whatever might happen between him and Mizore. As such, she was willing to give him up for another night. He would make up for it when they went back to the Academy.

Mizore's smile almost split her face as she nodded happily, "Hai." she said before suddenly appearing next to her mother and started to speak in low tones as Tsukune turned to Moka.

"Is that alright?" he asked. Though he knew she had forced his first date with Mizore, he wasn't going to go without permission from his current mate.

Moka smiled and nodded her head, "Of course. Go see the city, I will get Yukari to work on those communication devices you had spoken about." she said.

Tsukune nodded and was about to leave when he spoke quietly, "You never did tell me about your parent's Moka."

Moka looked at Tsukune before sighing, "I will tell you when we get back. I don't really want some of this information to be public." she said.

Tsukune nodded and smiled at her. "Okay Moka-chan." he said before leaning forward and kissing her. The two engaged in a tongue war as Ruby, Yukari and Kokoa looked around the city trying to void looking at the two lovers making out. Tsurara cleared her throat as the two separated and she spoke up.

"I am sorry for that Tsukune-san. It won't happen again." she said before bowing to him. He chuckled slightly before waving a hand and dismissing her apology.

"Please, I just don't want you to get hurt." he said.

Tsurara raised herself and looked at Tsukune with a intense stare. Tsukune shuffled uncomfortably before Tsurara said, "Could I please speak with you as we head to my house?" she asked.

Tsukune nodded and stepped forward next to her as Tsurara looked at the rest of them, "Mizore-chan shall lead you to our home." she said before turning around and walking in a direction with Tsukune.

The girls watched her go with some trepidation before Yukari turned to Mizore. "What does she want with Tsukune?" she asked curiously.

Mizore looked down slightly before she said, "She wants to talk with him a bit by herself. She wouldn't tell me about what but I don't think she will do anything, besides Tsukune can take care of himself." All of the girls nodded before following Mizore to her house.

* * *

Tsukune walked comfortably next to Tsurara. He was a bit surprised it was such a relaxed air around them. Tsurara didn't seem to be heading anywhere in particular but Tsukune was more than happy to allow the mother of his almost mate to simply lead him around and finally get around to whatever she wanted to say. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked around comfortable with the cold.

Tsurara suddenly stopped and turned to her right. She stepped into the park they were passing and found herself a fountain. She walked up to it and stood next to it with Tsukune at her side still. "You know that I would be proud to call you as my son do you not Tsukune-kun?" she asked suddenly.

Tsukune looked at her with a little bit of shock, "It shouldn't surprise you so, someone that my daughter fell so completely for that I have never seen her so happy as to be in your mere presence." she said as she finally faced him, "I have never seen her as happy as when she was near you in the festival times." she admitted, "So, I determined I would do whatever it took to get you to bed her and give her what she wanted most." she turned back to the fountain, "I assumed you would be susceptible to sex but after that Succubus couldn''t get anything out of you, I was surprised. The more I found out about you, the more I felt that you would treat Mizore-chan as she should be treated." she said to Tsukune, "So, I decided I would do it not because she wanted it but because it would be good for her to have you. Now, I want you to take her as a lover even if you don't love her."

"No." he said.

"I don't care about love Tsukune, not many monsters do." she said, "She is happiest in your presence, do not make her lie with another just because you do not love her. You care enough about her to want what is best for her. This is it." she looked at Tsukune again.

He shook his head. "Very well, stubborn to the end. If you wish for her, then know that you do not have long Tsukune. The moment when she gets taken away is much closer than you think." she said cryptically. He looked down, much more aware of her time limit as than he would like to admit.

"But on to one last item, if you do take her, you must know that she will have to have at least one baby before the end of High School." she said. Tsukune looked at her in shock.

"At least?" he questioned. Tsurara shrugged.

"Our pregnancy only lasts 5 months instead of 9. But she will be pregnant before Moka if you take her as a concubine, does your mate know that?" she questioned.

Tsukune frowned, he hadn't thought of that just yet, his feelings were completely torn up.

"If you should take Mizore-chan as your own." Tsurara said, "I will raise the first of your own as mine so you can be assured of its home while you may continue to study so as to provide for anything later on in your life." she offered. "If you should have a second, I have a close friend who would like another chance to be a mother."

Tsukune looked at her with incredulity. "Why would you have this planned?" he questioned.

"Because I always expected Mizore-chan to be pregnant in her second year and I had no idea who would be the father or what he would want to do. So I prepared Tsukune." Tsurara said. "That is all I wished to tell you Tsukune. Think long and hard before this date tonight. If you do not want to take her as a concubine then abandon your advances and allow her to be paired with another." she said before turning and beginning to walk away.

Unknown to her, Tsukune's mouth formed into a vicious snarl as he thought of Mizore with anyone other than him before he followed her.

* * *

Tsukune and Tsurara walked into Mizore's home and they each were met by the group sitting at the table waiting for them with food set out. Tsurara sat down at the head of the table as Tsukune sat next to Moka and Mizore. He ignored their questioning looks as he thought on what Tsurara had said.

"_Dammit why can't I get the thought of her with another out of my head! I know she is my friend but why does it bother me so!_" he thought to himself.

"**Because you love her! Kami your delusional.**" Ghoul said.

Tsukune almost growled back but kept his face neutral as he responded to Ghoul, "_I don't know if I love Mizore-chan._" he said absolutely refusing that he could believe that yet.

"**Uh huh. And I don't want Moka's blood. Who are you kidding?**" Ghoul said.

Tsukune fumed but didn't respond. "***Sigh* Fine! Let's prove it shall we?**" Ghoul said before a picture of Mizore's perfect creamy skin and her well proportioned body appeared below another male. She was about to be penetrated and Tsukune's neutrality broke as he growled so loud he felt his chair start to rattle underneath him. "**Still don't love her?**" Ghoul said smugly before retreating to his corridor.

The entire table jumped as Tsukune suddenly growled with a ferocious snarl on his face. All of the girls looked at him worriedly as Tsurara looked on impassively. Moka and Mizore especially were concerned as Tsukune was not one for violence even with his newfound ghoul side. Ruby, Yukari, and Kokoa were wondering what the hell would make him growl like that as Tsurara just wanted to know why he growled, though she could guess why.

"Tsukune? What's wrong?" Mizore said as Moka's gaze suddenly went vacant.

"**_Seems he doesn't like the thought of someone taking his mate away from him._**" Inner thought to Outer Moka.

"_How can you tell that is what he is growling about?_" Outer questioned.

"_**Because I have heard that growl come from Father once when someone threatened Mother.**_" Inner responded causing Outer to gasp.

Tsukune's eyes refocused just as Moka's did and Tsukune frowned at Tsurara as he said, "Nothing important. Just a certain memory from the Academy." he said.

"Which one?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Kuyou." Tsukune said drawing flinchs from everyone but Tsurara. Just as Tsurara was going to ask who that was, Moka spoke up.

"Why were you thinking of him?" she asked hesitantly. Tsukune looked down at her from his seat.

"Someone was trying to get their point across to me and it reminded me of him." Tsukune answered lying through his teeth.

"_**He's lying but I think he doesn't want to explain it in front of Tsurara. Question him later Omote.**_" Inner said as Outer Moka opened her mouth to call hus bluff.

Luckily, the rest of them accepted his answer and they turned back to the meal.

"Flower offering?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, you all have come for the annual 'Flower Offering' where you gather flowers from the mountain and offer them in prayer to the temple." Tsurara said.

"Little flowers called 'Snow White's'" Mizore said.

"'Snow White's' are said to have the power of matchmaking. The Daughters of this land that are turning Seventeen go and pick these flowers to pray for a good match and lucky finds." Tsurara continued. "It is almost like a 'coming of age' day for humans. So we will have to dress you all up tomorrow." Tsurara smiled at them.

The girls all started to smile at the thought of dressing up, mainly for Tsukune. So they finished the dinner in silence and everyone headed to bed. The odd thing was Tsukune got dressed and Mizore did as well. When everyone else went to go lay down, the two began their date. Tsurara watched the couple as they walked from her house. "Do the right thing Tsukune-kun." she said softly before heading to her own bed.

* * *

Tsukune was walking comfortably as Mizore had wrapped herself around his arm as soon as she felt her mother's gaze leave them. He had chosen to wear a simple T-shirt with a few spiderweb designs on the front of his shirt with the back having an overlarge red spider being displayed. Mizore's dress would seem odd to anyone who didn't know she was a snow woman.

She had on a short Yukata that stopped about halfway down her thighs. It hugged her body wonderfully giving Tsukune plenty of cleavage to look at as they continued walking. He started to ask a question when Mizore spoke, "When I was a kid, I used to leave the village and spy on human towns. One of those times, I met a human boy and we became friends." She said as she made him start climbing a rather steep hill. "Back then too, I went with that boy to gather these flowers." she said as they crested the top of the hill and Tsukune was treated to the sight of an entire valley full of white flowers. "'Come With Me, I'll tell you a secret' I told him. He followed me and I brought him here." Mizore swept her hand towards the field of flowers "'I'm a snow girl y'know, If you're okay with that can we make a promise?' I asked him, 'When I become 17, lets come gather these again... This flower that's supposed to bind two people together forever.' I had told him. Do you know what he did?" Mizore asked. Tsukune shook his head sadly, "He ran away believing I would eat him because he was human." she answered her own question.

"Do you remember the Phys Ed Teacher that attacked me?" She asked. Tsukune nodded, deciding to let her speak her peace, "The boy looked like him a bit. Seems I have no eye for men." Tsukune hugged her tighter, "Ever since then, I have had this horrible feeling that I would be all alone in the end." she said as she stepped away from him. She stepped forward a few spaces before stopping. The look in her eye told him it was like she was standing at the edge of a precipice.

"Well, they just didn't know you like I do then Mizore-chan. They only focus on your outward appearance. I know how kind you can be to your friends." he said as he smiled at her.

Mizore's eyes watered but she said, "I wonder if you will understand my feelings again." She bent down next to a flower and cupped it, "We are a very stubborn race, A Snow Maiden's body can only bear children while they are young, that's why we must have children right when we come of age." she explained. "Do you understand Tsukune?" she asked as she suddenly turned and whipped her kimono off. She was only clad in a pair of violet cotton panties. He could see every inch of her creamy white skin. Her areola were blue in color with her nipples standing out even though he doubted she felt cold.

Tsukune shook his head. He needed to ask her one question. He knew that her answer to this would determine if he would go through with what she was asking of him. "I understand, but I have a question for you." he said. Mizore nodded and looked into his eyes making no motion to cover herself.

"Why do you love me?" he asked.

Mizore looked shocked for a few seconds before smiling and looking at him tenderly, "I love you because, as a human, you were capable of writing what I felt. As a human, you were able to take 5 women and make them love you. You were able to take natural enemies and have them work together all in the name of love and friendship. Mostly, I love you because of that big heart of yours that can learn to forgive almost anyone." she said, "As a vampire/ghoul hybrid, I love the fact you have power and the wonderful feeling your youki inspires in me. Altogether, I love you because you are you Tsukune." she admitted as she looked him in the eyes.

Tsukune felt him accept Mizore after that, he could no longer deny the urge within himself to hold this Snow Maiden in his arms and make sweet love to her just as he did with Moka. He could not deny Ghoul that he loved this woman just as deeply as he did Moka. So, he stepped forward and cupped Mizore's cheek. He felt her blush under his hand and he smiled as he leaned in and gave her her first kiss.

She was not as experienced as Moka but Mizore's passion could be felt just as much as Moka's. His hands went up and were about to cup her breasts. The two separated and he growled out softly, "**_Mine_**" sending shivers down Mizore's back. Unfortunately, their passion was interrupted as Tsukune jumped back just as Mizore did the same, separating the two was a crater. Tsukune's eyes shot in the direction from which the attack came from, his ghoul side pissed that his claiming of his newest mate was being interrupted.

His eyes narrowed as the air currents were disturbed by a spirit. His eyes suddenly widened when Mizore was picked up by the form of a beautiful woman. "Snow Priestess?" Mizore questioned groggily.

"_I've finally found her. The girl of the prophecy._" The spirit spoke.

"**Give her back!**" Tsukune shouted. The spirit ignored Tsukune as she disappeared with Mizore. Tsukune growled and his eyes seemed to glow with an unholy power as he stared at where the spirit had been. "**_You will regret that._**" he whispered menacingly as he turned and headed back to Mizore's house.

* * *

Tsukune marched up to Tsurara's house door. He marched inside and Moka almost instantly appeared at his side, "What's wrong?" she questioned. Tsukune gave her a stare remniscient of the School Chairman's before he turned to the stairs, upon which Tsurara stood.

"**Snow Priestess. What does she want with Mizore-chan?**" he questioned.

Tsurara's eyes widened. "I don't know. She is a prophet that can see into the future. She helped to make this paradise for us." she explained.

"**Then you will know where I can find MY White Flower.**" Tsukune said as his eyes seemed to glow even brighter.

* * *

Inside the towers, The Snow Priestess looked down at an unconscious Mizore, a sudden, inexplicable chill ran down her spine as she looked at who she had abducted.

* * *

To Be Continued


	10. Rescue and a Second Mate

A/N: Ugh... I hate 14 hour workdays. I am sorry for taking so long for updates.

"_Love is a fire that keeps your heart burning with desire._" -Unknown

Chapter 10- Rescue and a Second Mate

"Welcome Mizore-chan." The Snow Priestess said from her shrine of ice. Mizore's eyes widened as she looked upon the epitome of Ice women. "I am the Snow Priestess and this is my shrine." she finished as Mizore felt her legs get very weak upon hearing the famed leader of her village's introduction.

"I rule these lands and I have taken you here to keep you safe. You are the woman of the prophecy and you are destined for a great act." she said in a grand voice.

"You're so cruel, had you not interrupted by now, Tsukune-san and I would have..." Mizore said as she laid on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"NO." the Snow Priestess said forcefully, "I am a prophet who can see the future and you and that boy, Tsukune, are never meant to be bound to one another." she said.

Mizore's blue eyes seemed to grow inordinately large at that declaration. "Hoho! What's this? I was wondering what was happening this late at night." a greasy-looking suave man appeared behind Mizore, leaning against one of the many pillars in the wide shrine, "So, she has finally appeared, the woman who is to be my bride." he said while looking at Mizore's barely covered body with interest.

Mizore stiffened and her heart cried out as this man looked at her, her heart and mind screaming at her that it was untrue, that this man was not to be her husband. "Mizore-chan, may I introduce, Fujisaki-san, an executive of an organization in the human world. This is the man you are meant to be bound to." the Snow Priestess said to Mizore as if it was a great honor, "no." Mizore whispered to herself, "Through marrying this man, you will become the saviour to this dying land." the Snow Priestess finished.

"Hello, I am Miyabi Fujisaki, it is a pleasure to meet you. Woman of my destiny." the greasy man said as he bowed slightly while Mizore's eyes became shadowed by her bangs.

"Your plan will fail," Mizore said which caused the other two to stare at her incredulously, her normally shy nature being bolstered by what Tsukune had said before the Snow Priestess had taken her away, "No matter what you do, I will never marry this man. There is only one man who will become my husband, and I will have him or no other." she said as she looked up at the Snow Priestess in defiance. "Damn the laws, damn the preservation of our race, I will only marry who I love and that man will come for me. He will tear this tower down around your heads and leave it as nothing more than snow in this white land." she said as she finally stood.

The Snow priestess looked shocked for a moment before Fukisaki spoke, "That.." he said as he paused, "is not perfect." he finished before he grabbed Mizore's hand and began leading her away from the Snow Priestess, "I will take her to her room to wait for the ceremony." he said and walked out of the shrine with Mizore in tow.

* * *

Fujisaki and Mizore walked into the room and Mizore was put onto the bed as Fujisaki turned around and closed the door behind her. He walked over to a small stove and began brewing some tea as Mizore moved from her position on the bed to a chair sitting by the window, looking out at the snowstorm that had picked up when she had been brought here. "Tsukune." she whispered softly as she swirled her sucker in her mouth.

A silence started to stretch between the two as the male seemed preoccupied with his tea and Mizore with her introspection. The tea kettle started to let out its high pitched whistle as the water inside it boiled. Mizore heard the man move around, the clink of the teacup being set upon the small platter accompanied with the reduction in the whistle as he poured his hot water into the teacup making tea with the leaves held within. He mixed his tea and took a sip before speaking to her, "It is beautiful is it not?" he asked. "It is a perfectly controlled society with complete obedience to the Snow Priestess. A relationship built around prophecy." he commented to her, causing Mizore's eyes to narrow at him, "I like things that are perfect. So I want this land, because it is perfect." he said causing Mizore's eyes to widen in shock.

"_Just what does this guy want._" she thought to herself as he moved next to her to look out the window. "Once you become my wife," he said, almost as if it had already happened, "If you are imperfect, it would displease me." the man said, to which Mizore scowled.

"Then it is a good thing I am not going to be your wife since you want perfection, I will not be subject to you." Mizore responded. Miyabi chuckled.

"It matters not what you want Mizore. You will be my wife, and you will remove that sucker from your mouth, it is not charming." he said as Mizore looked down at her sucker before pulling it out of her mouth and reflecting.

"_This is a sign of the time I spent with my friends. I will never part with this. Just as I will never part with Tsukune. He will come for me. I know he will._" she thought to herself.

"I know that snow women suck on those things to keep their body temperature's lowered but you don't need it here." Miyabi suddenly leaned down and captured Mizore's lips in a kiss. Mizore felt disgusted, revolted, scared, afraid, _tainted_. As the kiss ended, Miyabi spoke again, "Your lips feel so cold. You needn't worry, I won't do anything bad to you... or this village." he said as he tossed her on the bed and began to kiss her again while one hand began to fondle her breasts, his leg pushing open her own two legs and spreading her yukata.

"_Tsukune, help me!_" Mizore thought as she felt this man violate her body with his impure actions.

* * *

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kokoa, Ruby, and Tsurara all sat around a table after having heard of what the flower offering ceremony really was. Tsukune had a rather vicious looking snarl on his face while Moka sat next to him attempting to calm him down. Yukari, Kokoa, and Ruby were all sweating light bullets, "You mean to tell me you were sending us to get our husbands from some prophecy?" Kokoa shouted at Tsurara. She merely laughed daintily.

"I don't care what the flower offering is, Mizore-chan is **mine** and I will not have her somewhere other than by my side." Tsukune growled out, his eyes flashing red when he spoke of her. Moka seemed happy as she rubbed his back comfortingly while Yukari had stars in her eyes in thinking he had finally accepted Mizore.

Tsurara looked at Tsukune with a smile, "That is truely what you feel?" she asked, "Even if she has to leave her homeland to be with you... would you still take her?" she asked.

Tsukune looked her straight in the eye, "If Mizore-chan still wants me, then yes. Even if I have to fight this whole dimension, she will be. with me." he said, his determination causing his youkai to flare and his earring to rattle on its small ring. Tsurara smiled a bit wider.

"Then you need a solid plan of attack, the shrine is large and quite complex." she said as she suddenly rolled out a map of the shrine, "I would suggest making two parties, one for distracting, one for getting Mizore out, and then leaving at separate exits to avoid a concentrated capture party." she said as she started to draw attack plans for one group and the place where Mizore probably was in the other. Then escape plans after Mizore had been located and released. "Mizore is probably in the eastern wing with the guest quarters so the diversion will draw the security into the west wing so the capture party has little resistance. The parties can then escape using their respective exits and Mizore won't even be found missing until you are long gone." Tsurara said as she outlined their plan of attack.

Yukari nodded, "A sound plan Tsurara-san. How did you come up with it so fast?" she asked as Tsurara walked over to a bookshelf and pushed it aside to show a wall full of snowball launchers, "uh, and how did you get all those!" she exclaimed.

Tsurara laughed daintily again, "Oh, you know I wanted to be a spy for awhile so I just planned ahead." she said lightly. "Now then, we need to get Tsukune-kun some change of clothes," she said as a twinkle appeared in her eyes, "and a wig since only women are allowed within the shrine." she said as all of the girls got strange gleams in their eyes.

"**_Tsukune, if you allow them to put you in women's clothing I will not allow you access to my powers._**" Both Contractor and Ghoul spoke up in a rare form of unity.

"_If I can't dress up as a woman to get in, then how am I supposed to?_" he questioned while backing away from his mate's suddenly gleaming rosario and bright green eyes.

"_Easy, we fly._" Contractor said making Tsukune smile dangerously, "Sorry ladies but I have a different way of getting into the tower, I think I should be the covert team and you can all be a distraction, with the more of you over there, they will definitely have a harder time catching you and you can always fly away if it gets too intense." he said.

The girls deflated upon hearing this, they seemed to have a inordinate amount of pleasure built up to dress him as a woman, "But, Tsukune-kun, you would look so great as a woman!" Tsurara said which caused Tsukune to sweatdrop.

"Be that as it may, I think Tsukune-kun's plan is sound, if he can get into the tower undetected they wouldn't have any idea that there was another group since they couldn't follow us from the shrine." Yukari said.

"Then it is settled, Tomorrow, we go and take back Mizore-chan." Tsukune said as he slammed his fist down on the table, "and I will stop anyone in my way, you girls just stay safe alright?" he asked as he looked at all of the girls gathered around him. They all smiled and nodded at him before he walked away and out of the house, his blood pumping from having Mizore taken from him earlier.

Tsukune looked up at the sky and said, "**Soon Mizore-chan, Soon you will be back in my hands, and then... you will never be so frail again.**" he growled out remembering how she had shaken when he reached out to touch her.

* * *

Tsukune watched as the procession of women disappeared into the Tower from his position near the East Wing. His face grew grim as he set himself into mission mode and listened in through his earpiece to hear when the girls moved into the shrine proper and the ceremoney began. He waited a few more minutes before hearing Moka ask to use the restroom and Tsukune knew it was time.

"_Contractor, if you would._" he thought, he felt the wind pick up around him, much like when he had left the Headmaster's office. It gently swayed around him before picking him up and levitating him to the closest window, he looked in and noticed that it led to a wide open area, he slashed the window open with a blade of wind and stepped inside the area before looking around and noticing a grand staircase that led deeper into the East wing. He remembered that led to the guest quarters from the map Tsurara had shown him and began to move towards it, "_Thank you Contractor._" he thought as he moved quietly.

"Tsukune, things on our end are getting a bit heavier than we expected, we may not be able to give you as much time as we thought." Ruby's voice floated over his earpiece into his ear. He nodded.

"Acknowledged Ruby, you get out of there if you need to. I will find Mizore-chan and meet you back at the bus stop." he replied.

"So." a voice came from behind Tsukune, causing Tsukune to turn and face the unknown person, "this is the true operation, gathering Shirayuki Mizore and bringing her back?" he said as if it was ridiculous to even think about doing so, "Let me tell you, last night, that woman's heart and body were taken. She was stolen by another certain man." he said, causing Tsukune's eyes to flash dangerously as his earring rattled by his ear. Miyabi continued, unconcerned for the rage building in his audience's eyes, "You see, in order to revive the dying lands of her race, the Snow Priestess is entering into a cooperative relationship with a certain organization. She is giving the strongest woman of their line as a, shall we say, 'hostage' to this organization." he said as if Tsukune's glare meant nothing to him, despite the large amount of hate within his amber orbs, "the name of this 'hostage' is Shirayuki Mizore, so you see, running to get her is useless." he said while smiling nicely at Tsukune's murderous gaze.

"Who are **y**o**u**?" Tsukune asked his youki trembling behind his seal., attempting to stop himself from just ripping this guy's head off his shoulder.

"Don't... come." Mizore's voice traveled from the top of the staircase, causing Tsukune to stop glaring and stare up at Mizore in relief, "You can't come. It's like that guy says, I have been dirtied, I can't make love to Tsukune anymore, my body isn't pure." she said as tears streamed down her face causing Tsukune to growl, "So leave, forget about me." she said as her body crumbled into ice.

"Mizore-chan." Tsukune said his eyes widened, as he took steps towards her body as she started to crumble, "Don't say that, your body is perfect no matter what, don't you ever say you aren't worthy to love me." he said as he reached out to her only to have her break apart. He stared at her ice remains until Miyabi suddenly started to laugh upraoriously. Tsukune's youki spiked but the man continued.

"Dirtied? Ha! She thinks I actually had sex with her? She's a little girl, I'm not into those." he said derisively. "I just messed with her a bit, really, all that crying over a simple kiss? Saying she's dirtied, she needs to get over herself, the little bitch." he said.

"Bastard. I've wasted enough time listening to you." Tsukune said as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Miyabi, his eyes widening as Tsukune's own flashed red before Miyabi was sent tumbling straight back into a wall across the wing. Tsukune snorted before turning and heading back towards where Mizore was, "I'm coming Mizore, and no one is going to stop me until I have my little White flower." he said as he began stalking towards the room he could smell Mizore was in.

* * *

Tsukune opened the door to Mizore standing on the ledge of her window, his hand outstretched towards her as his eyes turned from solid amber to warm pools of liquid gold. His gaze held all the love and affection he held for Mizore as his eyes locked with her own sapphire orbs. He hated those tears which flowed down her face, the look of hopelessness that invaded her normally shy and reserved sapphire eyes. The look of utter revulsion she had upon seeing him as if she was no longer worthy to be in his mere presence. A snarl was witheld in his throat as he stared at her.

"I told you not to come Tsukune." she said through her tears, "I'm not worthy of your love. My body has been tainted by that man's touch."she said as she started to fall back, but Tsukune dashed forward, his youki easily allowing him to dash across the short area and leap into the windwo to grab her by the leg and drag her back inside to the safety of his arms as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I told you never to say that again Mizore-chan." he said before leaning in again and catching her lips in yet another kiss, Mizore finally being able to regain her bearings and noticing his kiss, she melted into it, her previous feelings of disgust and revulsion being purged with the intense way he held her and the emotion put forth by his kiss, "You." Tsukune said as he pulled back and then leaned back in for another kiss not allowing her more than half a breath from the intense roiling emotions that threatened to burst from her, "are." Tsukune said as he pulled away again and looked into her eyes, his forehead touching hers as she panted from his intense kisses, her eyes locked with his and she felt her feelings of impurity and unworthiness purged as he purred out his last word, "**_mine._**" he leaned in and grasped her lips in yet another kiss, her body melting into him as his hands grasped her butt and pulled her cool body next to his flushed one, molding her very close into his own body as she gasped and he slipped a tongue into her mouth, thoroughly exploring it as he put his claim upon her body.

He finally pulled back after minutes of kissing her senseless and looked down at his panting, flushed mate-to-be, a feeling of pride settling into his chest as he could feel his connection with her beginning to strengthen. He leaned down, his head going past her panting lips and lightly placed his ear on her open chest, right above her heart as her yukata had slipped during her almost fall, "Is this mine?" he purred softly to her body. He felt her breaths even out and her arms finally reach out to grab his head, crushing it to her own heart as she shook with sobs.

"I was so scared Tsukune!" she sobbed and Tsukune leaned up, wrapping her in a bear hug, allowing her to release herself in his embrace, "He forced himself on me, taking my lips, pushing me with strength far beyond my own. I have never felt more scared in my whole life Tsukune." she sobbed to him, his eyes flashing dangerously. "He touched me everywhere, it was all so fast that I didn;t even have time to resist, my lips, my breasts. I-I couldn't stop him." she rubbed her face into his chest as he started to growl.

"That man will pay Mizore-chan, he will pray to Kami to be released from this world when I get ahold of him." Tsukune promised and Mizore seemed to quiet down, her body having grown limp in his hands, "But first, I think we should get out of here, don't you Mizore-chan, after all Moka-chan wishes to get to know her future mate better." he whispered into her ear causing Mizore's head to shoot up and lock eyes with his own, her eyes showing the brilliance that he so loved, the adoration and almost obsession she held for him.

"Really? I didn't just dream that?" she asked as if everything he just did or that moment in the snow field hadn't happened, Tsukune chuckled and nodded his head.

"Hai Mizore-chan, if you wish, I want you as my mate." he said which caused Mizore to leap up and capture his lips once more in a searingly cold kiss that surpassed the ones he had just laid upon her lips. Tsukune eagerly returned her sentiments leaving both breathless after the engagement. He smiled down at her and she chuckled lightly, completely content and serene in his arms, until they heard Tsukune's earpiece crackle to life and Kokoa's voice come across it.

"Get out Quick, we won't make it alive, Why?" Kokoa asked with a hint of despair in her voice, "Why is Kahlua-neesan here?" she questioned before the line went dead. Tsukune's body froze as he felt a powerful sealed vampire presence suddenly make itself known.

"Mizore-chan, it would seem we have an enemy we must face before we leave, let's go." he said as he stood, Mizore at his side as they both rushed from the room and towards the shrine, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

Tsukune cursed as he knocked out the last of the members that had tried to waylay Mizore and himself, "**Something's wrong with Moka-chan, can you feel it?**" Ghoul said. Tsukune sent a mental nod, "_We should hurry._" Tsukune thought back as he spotted the corridor leading to the shrine. "Finally!" he said and looked back to look at Mizore, she smiled at him before she grew grim, the feeling of a powerful enemy behind the door leading to the shrine.

Tsukune and Mizore burst into the room to see Moka being attacked by a white haired beauty with dark skin wearing a white ceremonial dress which left her shoulders and upper arms revealed with two crosses hanging from her ears as earrings. She wore high heels and a diamond tiara crowned her head to complete the ensemble. Tsukune's eyes narrowed, at the woman while the rest of the group seemed to sigh in relief.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled, "Mizore-chan!" she looked scared for them both.

"Aha! So this is the Mizore-chan we need. It is a pleasure to meet you!" the dark skinned beauty said as she started to walk towards them.

Tsukune stepped protectively in front of her, his eyes wary as he took in his adversary. Mizore noticed the Snow Priestess and how she was bound, she stepped away and over to the Priestess, "This is what they did to you? Even after entering into a alliance?" she questioned as she undid the bindings on the Snow Priestess' face, being watched by all in the room. "I'm sorry but the alliance won't be happening. My love has accepted me and I will not leave him again. I bear you no ill will but I cannot help my village at the cost of my own self. However I still wish it good life." she finally said, causing Moka to look at Tsukune and smile.

The Snow Priestess' head fell down and for a few moment's was still, before her head snapped back and she let out a horrific scream as a white viscous substance came pouring from her mouth, it seemed to pulse and thrive as it poured more and more from her mouth until it finally settled into a small bubble with a stream still connecting it to the Snow Priestess' body, "**_I am Jack Frost, the Snow Priestess' prophetic ability comes from my ectoplasmic form. In other words, I am the one who is always telling the future. The Alliance is the onl-_**" the ectoplams seemed to pause and its eyes roamed the shrine, unfocused for moments before they refocused and he honed in on Tsukune's form by the door, "**_You!_**" it exclaimed, "_**Ever since you showed yourself my ability has been blocked. Before, I saw a rain of blood coming down upon our white land, but now, I see a land teeming with Yuki-onna, all of whom bear a resemblance to you! What are you**_!" the prophetic ooze asked.

Tsukune's eyes flashed as he looked over at the ooze, seeing Mizore's massive blush as he smirked, "Just a man who fights for his loved one's." he responded before seeing the Dark-skinned beauty appear next to Mizore and slam her fingers into the woman's side, causing a splurt of blood to appear on the floor. "Mizore-chan!" he yelled, appearing next to her, surprising the crying beauty. Mizore smiled up at him as Moka suddenly came up as well, Tsukune heard the sound of fighting but his eyes remained locked on the wound in Mizore's side, a rage beginning to build.

"Ura-chan says you should release my rosario Tsukune. Hurry!" Moka said as Tsukune sensed the opponent finish hurting Ruby and Kokoa while he had been distracted, he reached around and plucked the rosario from its place as the woman appeared behind him, Moka's unsealing was as impressive as ever, her voice, filled with power floated from next to Tsukune.

**"Long time no see Nee-san**." she said, causing Tsukune's eyes to widen, having heard a bit about her sisters. **"I'm happy to meet you again, please take this as an offering for our reunion**." she said as her leg came around and above Tsukune's head, smashing into her sister's face. Moka turned to Mizore, worry in her eyes, "**Are you okay?**" she asked.

Mizore just smiled, "I'll be alright, but I don't think I can be doing too much anytime soon." she replied, to which Tsukune just hugged her tightly. Moka stood and looked over at Ruby and Kokoa, who just had bruises from having been smacked around.

"**We should get out of here before Nee-san wakes up, when she starts crying the only way to stop her is to have her ordered to be stopped. I'm strong but I don't think I can beat her.**" she admitted. Tsukune stood and helped Mizore to stand, the wound on her side having healed with her youkai abilites, it had just drained some serious blood. Tsukune looked over at Ruby and Kokoa, both of whom struggled to get up before beginning to make their way towards them.

"Amazing, so strong even when no one had died," Kahlua's voice rang out, a childlike tone in it that Tsukune finally caught, a chill went down everyone's spine while Moka spun around in astonishment, "_She wasn't even knocked out?_" she questioned to herself, as Kahlua walked with almost no visible wounds or even scratches, "I can use my full power as well then, but let me congratulate you," she said as she suddenly bent her knee and placed it on the ground while holding half of her dress to the wide in an almost exaggerated bow, "For awakening after the seal has been removed, Congratulations Moka." she said.

Moka seemed confused, "**What is that for nee-san?**" she questioned, as Kahlua looked up at her.

"Even among us sisters, you are a pedigree Moka-chan, that awakening is truly spectacular. Father too will be especially happy." she said as she smiled at her sister. Suddenly, her smile vanished as she seemed to speak to herself, "What to do? What to do? Should I allow her to live if she can run? No, I can't do that. Kill them all that is my task." Kahlua said as she reached up and pulled one of her crosses from her ear, "As Moka did, so shall I." she said as her body seemed to crackle with power and her arm bulge and spray blood before transforming into 8 different leathery bat-like wings.

She charged forth, her bat-like wings swinging at Moka's form, slicing into her neck and torso as she swung, Tsukune smirked as Moka came up from below the attack, her after-image the only thing that had been harmed, and managed to strike her jaw, but Kahlua had raised her neck and softened the blow. Kahlua retreated slightly before heading in to attack again, "**_I need a one shot kill technique. Anything less will not take Kahlua-neesan down._**" Moka thought to herself. She would have to pull off a daring attack as one hit with that arm and she would be finished.

As the fight between Moka and her sister dragged on, Tsukune looked around and finally noticed Yukari's prone form at the edge of the battlefield, his rage began to bubble and threaten to burst forth from the hurt that was evident in her face before she stirred and looked up at the group, her eyes widening as she took in Kahlua's new arm, Tsukune had moved closer to her with Mizore, close enough for him to hear her whispered explanation, as if she was explaining it to herself, "Transformation ability. Part of the 'wealth of power' that made vampires famous when they would transform into a bat or rat. But it was seen as as a disgrace if one would do so because of their vanity. So now it has become a 'forgotten ability.' A specialized attack from her transformation is the only reason she is using it." she explained, causing Tsukune to narrow his eyes at Kahlua right as he felt Moka's youkai begin to gather in her foot.

He saw that the two had waged a tense and fierce battle, craters littering the shrine's once perfect ice floor. Many of the pillars were smashed beyond ruin, and the glory of the shrine had been damaged. Tsukune watched as Moka diver under an attack and sent her own youkai powered kick into her sister's stomach, the sound of bones breaking caused Tsukune to pause, "_That should have damaged more than just bone._" he said as the dust cleared and he saw Moka cough up blood from the bat-like scythes that penetrated her body in multiple places. His rage grew and his earring rattled as he saw the same man from before, with his mangled hand on Moka's foot having blocked the attack for Kahlua.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa yelled from her spot across by the Snow Priestess. Kahlua's eyes didn't waver in the slightest as she watched four of her wings pierce her beloved sister's body. Once she realized she had Moka immobilized, her other four wings began their descent towards her body. The man from before watched on impassively as the blades reached closer and closer to Moka's throat and heart.

Moka's eyes widened in disbelief, her atack had failed and now she was going to be killed because of it, she attempted to turn her head to gaze one last time at her beloved's form when an intense burst of energy had her snapping her eyes wide open and a flurry of blows sounded before she screamed in pain as Kahlua's wings were taken from her body. Moka nearly passed out from the lack of blood, but the warm body holding her caused her to remain conscious as she looked at his red eyes, filled with concern and love. He merely set her down, she finally noticed that she was by Yukari and Mizore, before he turned back around, his youkai flaring dangerously as his earring fell onto her breasts.

"**You hurt Moka-chan,**" Tsukune said as he glared at Kahlua, "**You hurt Mizore-chan.**" Tsukune said as he took a step forward, his youki pressing down on everyone in the room, even Miyabi's eyes widened, "**If you do not leave now, I will not allow you to leave... alive.**" Tsukune said as he brought the full malice of his ghoul-like powers to bear on his two enemies, the ones who had hurt his mates.

Kahlua kept crying as she got up and began to move forward but Miyabi intercepted her, "Why would you allow us to leave after all we have done?" he said as he looked Kahlua in the eyes, causing her to pause slightly.

Tsukune scoffed and his youki flexed again, "**Because she is my mate's sister, I do not wish to kill her. You are obviously with her and are awarded the same protection. But... if we ever cross paths again,**" Tsukune smiled grimly, the girls all shivered at the dark tone that suddenly appeared in his voice, "**you will beg for the sweet release of death.**" he said after a pregnant pause, causing Miyabi's eyes to widen slightly before he chuckled.

"Kill them all, I must." Kahlua said in her childlike voice. Miyabi spoke then, "The master's orders no doubt. But make no mistake Kahlua-chan, I am the one who hired you and I tell you what happens, you can stop Kahlua." he said firmly.

She seemed to consider his words for a moment before she said, "So, the order has been cancelled?" she asked, Miyabi nodded. Kahlua suddenly brightened, "then my sisters and the village. They can live?" she asked, to which Miyabi nodded again, "Thank Goodness." she said as she stopped crying and she spat out some blood, nasty bruises from hits that Moka hadn't landed appearing on her body as she relaxed, Miyabi caught her as she fell forward slightly. The entire room looked over to Tsukune, whose hands were the only ones consistent to those size bruises.

Kahlua looked up once more, staring directly into Moka's eyes as she smiled with blood on her lips, "Father will be happy to know you have a mate too Moka-chan." she said happily as she closed her eyes, and Moka's own widened.

"Well, I believe we should take our leave," Miyabi said as the sound of a helicoptor made itself known while it appeared in the distance and began to increase with time.

"**What is the name of your Organization? What did they want with this village?**" Tsukune asked the man. Miyabi turned and chuckled ominously.

"My organization is named Fairy Tale, and our purpose is something you will come to know only in time." he said.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes, "**Warn your Organization. Warn Everyone you know! Should the Snow Village be threatened again...**" Tsukune allowed his youki to flex one last time, "**I will destroy them. I will destroy anyone who dares to threaten the peace of my mate's home. So, warn your Organization and if they try again, I suggest you stay away.**" he threatened, causing everyone's eyes to widen as Tsukune turned his back on the man and walked to his mates' side, he spoke lightly, "**Let's go home.**" he said as he reached down and gently lifted Moka in his arms, Mizore smiled and latched onto one of his arms as Yukari, Kokoa, and Ruby looked back at the man on the balconey to see him boarding a helicoptor. The three girls watched until he and Moka's sister disappeared into their ride and the helicoptor took off.

Tsukune looked over at the Snow Priestess as she finally stood up from the chair they had bound her in, he merely flashed his canines at her before walking towards the exit and out of the tower, his mates next to him and his friends soon after.

The Snow Priestess shivered as Jack Frost retreated back into her body and her vision was clouded once more, the vision of a teeming Yuki-onna village filled with love and happiness making its way across her mind. She shivered yet again as she felt Tsukune's youki start to dissipate finally, his acknowledgement that the fight was over.

* * *

_Timeskip 3 days_

It took Moka and Mizore almost three days to recover fully from their wounds. Ruby, Kokoa, and Yukari had been bruised but their youkai healing abilities had easily taken care of them, Kokoa much quicker than the witches. Tsukune had acted as a guard for the entire village when he hadn't been near Moka or Mizore, his visage could be seen standing on the hill facing the entrance into the dimension everyday and night, making good on his threat that he would destroy any who dared attack his mate's home, even if he hadn't marked her yet.

As a result, the Yuki-onna had grown very comfortable around Tsukune. Many of the younger children loved to play with him and he walked around town with a smile on his face getting to know the dying race better. The unusually shy race had finally heard that Tsukune was to be leaving to attend the Academy and many of the children played with him for the final day before they headed to their homes, frowns on their pale faces. Tsukune smiled sadly at them but resumed his duty as guard for the final night.

On the third day, Tsukune and his group were at the bus stop, the bus had not arrived yet but Tsukune sensed the Snow Priestess appear behind his group, Tsurara appearing as well. He turned and stepped in front of his group, "Should Fairy Tale attack here, please send any refugees to the Academy, the Headmaster owes me a favor and he will protect the children until I can stop them, I apologize for possibly making this worse since I can not be here constantly but hopefully they will not attack here until they are sure that I can not come to help." he said, confidence in his ability radiating off his body, something he had been lacking until recently.

"Or until I can come help, after all, my mate's mate. Is a mate to me." Moka said singsongly, causing Mizore to blush at the things the two had talked about while being bedridden. She could honestly say she couldn't wait to get back to the Academy.

Tsukune chuckled and smiled at Moka, who smiled back warmly. The bus pulled up behind them and the Snow Priestess spoke up before they could board, "I have an apology to make to you Shirayuki Mizore, I almost sacrificed you for the village. I do not regret my decision but it was an error on my part." she said as she bowed lightly, Mizore just smiled at her leader.

"It's okay, but I don't think I need to tell you that your vision was wrong." she said happily.

The Snow Priestess smiled and held up her hand, a glove on her hand allowed a miniature form of Jack Forst to appear, "**_It is the first time I have met a being who can alter my prophecies._**" Jack Frost claimed as he locked eyes with Tsukune, "_**And I don't believe I have ever said this, but... I am happy that I was wrong, the future I see now is much brighter.**_" he said, to which the group smiled and bid them farewell before climbing on the bus and taking off back to the Academy. Jack Frost's eyes lowed again and he spoke to no one as he said, "**_Those four are destined for greatness, a trial of hardships lies ahead of them but they will come out of it stronger than ever or they won't come out of it at all. Shirayuki Mizore, my prophecy about you was right in one way... you are going to be the Saviour of this Dying Land. If you survive that is._**" he said as he faded into the glove once more leaving a shocked Snow Priestess and Tsurara.

* * *

Tsukune, Moka and Mizore walked into Tsukune's apartment. Their bus ride home had been interesting but the three had sat in a comfortable silence, Moka leaning against Tsukune's side and Mizore laying her head upon his lap as his hands busied themselves by stroking her hair. She had been utterly content to just sit there under his ministrations for the whole hour's bus ride home. Tsukune looked over at his mate and mate-to-be, he loved them both so much, and he had never been more physically attracted to them than right now, he could almost feel the lust that he had been holding down for almost a week bubbling up and into his system. Apparently, doing it like rabbits with Moka had increased his libido and he was having a hard time keeping himself from just jumping the two right there.

Moka smirked a small smirk, her nose having picked up Tsukune's increase in pheromones the moment they stepped into the room, she had known he was going to be horny when they got back that was why she brought Mizore here tonight instead of letting her get her stuff and move in tomorrow. She was going to leave their first time to the two of them, so she spoke, "I'm gonna go take a shower, Get ready for bed you two." she said as she walked over to Tsukune and grabbed his package lightly, elliciting a small growl as she felt Mizore's eyes on the back of her head, "Ura-chan and I want a threesome later on." Moka whispered so quietly into his ear he almost didn't hear her. But the thought caused him to lean forward and attempt to grab her lips in a kiss, but she smiled and twirled around him, heading to the bathroom in his room, "Have fun." she laughed as she disappeared into the bedroom leaving a flustered Tsukune staring at a nervous Mizore.

"We don't have to do this tonight Mizore-chan, whenever you're ready." he said though the lust in his eyes spoke a different story, as did the bulge in his pants. He almost saw as Mizore gulped at the sight of the rather large bulge he had.

"What if I don't want to wait, Tsukune?" she asked hesitantly, Tsukune had her in his arms in mere nanoseconds, on the bed in his room another second later and he was nipping at her neck right after.

"Then we don't wait." he purred at her as he began to touch her. Mizore arched her back and pushed into his body as she let the man she loved take control.


End file.
